


Run A Mile

by hrelics9



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: AU, AgressiveCloud, Angst, Cloud's a bossy bottom, Fluff, KindaShy!Cloud, M/M, MentallyDamagedAngeal, Not Canon Compliant, PTSD, SaneSephiroth, Slightly Mentally damaged Zack, Top!Zack, Turk!Cloud, YO EVERYONE IS OVER 18 KAY, bottom!cloud, soft!Zack, trama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrelics9/pseuds/hrelics9
Summary: Zack's just trying to make it through the aftermath of the Wutai War. He's not expecting a fresh out of training Turk Agent to come in and make everything better. Or worse, everyone keeps telling him.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 66
Kudos: 335





	1. Don't go To Far

**Author's Note:**

> UMMM, EXCUSE ME MISS:  
> @KaoREMAKE on twitter does the awesomest renders, you guyssss. 
> 
> -https://twitter.com/kaorismash/status/1282057470634946560
> 
> -https://twitter.com/kaorismash/status/1282420215700090880

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new Turk running around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I have been pulled in to the Turk side. lol Man am I NOT used to short fics/oneshots. Hopefully it flows as well as my other long as fics. XD
> 
> Happy Reading!

Zack Fair hasn’t mingled with the Turks much. As most SOLDIERS do, keeps his distance from them. It’s the hollowed-out feeling from them, everyone gets it. Feeling small and lost in the wake of the Turk’s secrets. He’s had long stretches of having to work with them, but those are far and few between and he always walks away thinking he knows no real truth and everything is a lie.

He hates that feeling. Even after everything, the war and Genesis’s death and…Angeal. He still wants to see the good in people. The Turks don’t. 

Even individually, Zack’s not too sure of them.

Reno’s got too much of an aversion to SOLDIERS and is likely to zap at them with his Mag-Rod. He’d seen it first hand, still got that off pigment spot on his arm when he’d zapped him. All for just lingering too long for coffee in the Turk break room, _years_ ago. He’s only a little nicer now. Took four years of randomly poking at him around HQ and a dicey mission that had Zack pulling Reno unconscious out of a massive fire.

Rude is polite enough, just a little disinterested, makes for dull conversation. But the few times Zack’s had to go on a mission with a Turk, Rude’s been the easiest to get the job done with. Doesn’t complain, doesn’t make him do extremely dangerous and risky moves. SOLDIERS are sturdy, but they can still die. And Zack doesn’t like being treated like a dog for their bidding. Rude doesn’t do that.

Cissnei’s the only one he talks to on the regular. She babysat him over in Costa Del Sol after he’d lost his cool on a few last war missions over in Wutai. That was years ago too, just after Genesis went AWOL and died. She’s sweet. Drops by the SOLDIER floors a few times a month to say hi and chat. And not in the weird creepy way Tseng likes to linger around, staring. So much staring.

“Hey,” Kunsel’s slapping down a bowl of hot noodles and pork in front of him, gives him a jolt, “shit, man. Sorry, didn’t know you were so jumpy.”

All the noise in the cafeteria comes rushing back at him, a slight ringing from the too-loud metal against ceramic in his enhanced ears. Zack laughs through his heart pounding. Got a little too lost in his thoughts there. Hadn’t even noticed his senses closing up and focus going into nothing.

“Nah, it’s cool. Just went to visit Angeal yesterday,” He says, glad his voice is steady. It’s hard, the day after visit day. Even after so long of visiting. Twice a week, for the last six months. It only helps a little that Sephiroth goes with him most of the time.

Kunsel frowns, reaches up and slips his helmet off in a rare rebellion against uniform. It’s comforting, seeing his navy eyes glowing at him. Sets it down very quietly, a contrast to the slamming of his food.

“How is he?”

Not good. Or maybe, a little better, but not _better_. Zack doesn’t know, he’s so bad at all the medical and science stuff. All he knows is the dull look in Angeal’s eyes and the randomly, sad drifting off into nothing stare is the same. Not better, not worse. Just the same.

Sephiroth says he’s improving, but, Zack’s never seen it. Maybe it’s him. Gives Angeal too many flashbacks, pushing him farther from reality.

Zack shrugs, slides the hot bowl close to his chest for a small comfort, “Okay, I guess. The same.”

Kunsel just hums at him. He’s the only one, besides Seph, that gets it. Doesn’t pressure Zack into talking about it, or give him the stupid pity- ‘it’ll be okay’ eyes.

It _won’t_ be okay. Angeal might never be mentally whole again. Alive sure but…

Zack shakes his head, he’s gotta try harder. Stop lingering too long on things. Whatever that means, at least the Psych Doc isn’t making him take calming potions. That shit’s really limiting on SOLDIER abilities.

“Hey, wanna hear something juicy?” Kunsel only has to stare at his frown for less than a second. He’s good enough to jump into distracting him. Shakes away some of the bundles of nerves growing.

Zack snorts, slurps up some noodles now that it’s cooled down, “Wha’?” he says through a mouth full.

“Turks are spitting out a new recruit, all shiny and new from training.”

Oh? A new recruit, that is juicy. Turks…they’re a weird bunch, like to keep it small so they can stick together.

“A new one? You think something’s up then?” Turks don’t get new members easily. Takes years of training till Tseng’s happy enough to throw them into dirty work. Usually only trains a new one when they are getting stretched too thin.

At least, that’s the impression Zack gets from Cissnei. ShinRa and Midgar have entered into a less volatile time, so it’s kind of odd they are taking on a new agent.

Kunsel smirks, leans in closer from across the table, an evil glint in his eyes, “Heard he’s giving Reno a run for his money. Some of my guys in the platoon watched him wipe the floor with him in the battle simulator the other day.”

Zack laughs for real at that, wished he’d seen it too. Reno’s been more of a bitch lately. And slinking around the SOLDIER floor too often. It’s weird, he dislikes them the most.

“Man, you think he’s nervous they are going to replace him?”

Kunsel sighs dreamily, “oh man, wouldn’t that be a fucking _treat_. I swear, if he lands one more of my troopers in the hospital wing, I’m gonna slice that dumb rat's tail off his head.”

Zack laughs, feels the heaviness from yesterday lifting already. He’s lucky, in the whole mess of the last few years; Kunsel’s been a good friend.

They finish lunch together, Kunsel’s tone light and airy, not quite stepping on eggshells, but he’s being extra kind to Zack. Less teasing. He doesn’t mind it, from him. He gets an overwhelming rush of affection for him when they stand to leave.

“Don’t,” Kunsel points at him, “I know that face-do not-UGH-”

Yeah right, he brought him spicy pork noodles, no way is Kunsel getting out of his, admittedly, overly excited hug. He squeezes him extra hard at the end.

“-Come on man, half my platoon is sitting over there,” Kunsel mumbles against his shoulder, but he’s all smiles and soft eye rolls at him.

Zack beams at him, “thanks for the food, I really needed it.”

Gets a hard clasp on the shoulder, “I know. Keep looking up, things will get better.”

They part ways at the cafeteria entrance; Zack’s got a few mission reports to deliver to Sephiroth and Lazard messaged him that morning about a new mission scheduled a few weeks out. Besides, Kunsel’s got the other half of his platoon to go mold and torture. Zack should drop by after the day is done, dim some of that fear Kunsel works so hard to instill in them. Zack laughs to himself and heads for the 49th floor.

He’s only been back for a week, but he’s feeling itchy to move. Too much energy building up. Maybe he can wrangle Sephiroth away from his desk for a spar.

It’s pretty quiet, not many employees rushing about, everyone’s still at a late lunch. Zack prefers it this way now. He used to bask in the awe shocked faces when he mingled with people, a SOLDIER walking around on the lower floors isn’t rare, but 1st class is notorious for staying up in the tower.

He hadn’t put much thought into Angeal’s warning when he first was promoted. Gets a lot of stares, rumors whispering behind his back. It’s different, making that jump from 2nd. There’s so few 1st at a time and the wildly misinformation about SOLDIERS just seems to intensify the higher the rank he gets. He doesn’t blame Sephiroth for staying up on the higher levels, away from everyone. If _Zack_ gets mildly annoyed by the weirdly negative attention, must be an insanity level of annoyance for Sephiroth.

Seph doesn’t even like positive attention. He’s a little better now; Zack likes to think it’s his doing. His relentless, ever-present urge to get him to smile. Almost got one his first week promoted. Even a quiet chuckle while looking for Genesis and Angeal. He seemed to soften around Zack after that. But that was more than three years ago now.

Still doesn’t react to any of Zack’s friendly shoulder bumps, maybe he should hug him, just shock him into accepting some caring attention. Zack knows he should probably leave Seph alone, but…Angeal worried about him so much, being ShinRa’s prize SOLDIER, what Hojo was doing to him in the depths of his lab.

He can’t help looking after him, for Angeal….Since he’s not able to look after Sephiroth anymore.

Ugh, he’s getting stuck in the dull ache. Gotta work on that. Can’t be this hard, used to be so easy for him.

The elevator dings cheerily at him and he rounds out into the SOLDIER floor at a fast speed-

-crashes right into someone, the poor guy stumbles from the force of it.

“Shit, sorry!” Zack reaches out, steadies him, and –OH, the air kinda just…leaves his lungs. He forgets to take in some more.

The most gorgeous deep blue eyes stare up at him, hard and icy only for a second before widening, softens at the corners with blonde lashes. So long…

“U-uh,” Stutters and steps back another step from Zack.

Oh, he’s _cute._ Pretty short, barely comes up to Zack’s shoulders. His hair is a unique pale shade of blonde, frames his slim jaw nicely. Zack feels heat on his own cheeks, not really expecting to just run into such a pretty face.

He’s gonna say something stupid, he just knows it.

“You loft- _lost_ , pretty eyes?” See, can’t even get flirty without stumbling, so dumb.

He doesn’t seem to notice Zack’s sudden lack of mouth to brain connection. Just flushes an attractive pink across the bridge of his nose.

“No,” he says, slight kilter in his voice, but Zack can’t tell if he’s nervous because Zack’s trying to flirt with him, or the SOLDIER aspect.

Zack gets stuttered at a lot nowadays.

He also loses his chance to flirt a bit better, Cissnei’s slipping around from the escalators, heading right for them.

“Cloud, I told you to go ahead and go back, you didn’t have to wait for me.” She slows and smiles brightly at Zack, “-oh, hi Zack. You holding up my new recruit?”

New recruit? He hadn’t even noticed, brain getting flooded with too much dumb attraction hormones.

 _Cloud_ (ugh, cute, even his name is cute, really) is obviously dressed in the Turks signature suit attire. He’s got a softer look to him, opting for a _very_ flattering turtle neck under that sleek blazer. Fitted pants and shiny black dress shoes. He’s clicking his left fingers together, a rather large set of silver knuckle rings over his dark gloves. His hands look so delicate and strong under the soft fabric, Zack can feel his brain getting even dumber, distracted.

“Think I ran him over actually, little outta my line of sight,” Okay, _Zack_. Good move, a lot of guys don’t like getting teased about their height.

Yeah, he’s getting glared pretty hard at for it, but that pinky blush just darkens a little more.

Cissnei laughs at least; he thinks more at Cloud’s blushing then his stupid joke.

She reaches out and grasps Cloud’s shoulder, steers him around Zack, gives him a little shove toward the elevator, “don’t distract my agents, Fair, I’m on to you.” She’s just teasing him, but maybe he will seriously start lording around the Internal Affairs floor.

Hiding cuties like that away, seriously. That’s a little rude.

“Nice to meet you, Cloud!” He calls as the elevator doors slide shut. Gets a tiny last glance at Cloud’s flush darkening some more.

He can’t believe Kunsel didn’t mention he was just up Zack’s alley too. He’s gonna have those eyes stuck in his head all day. He lingers, staring at the closed elevator doors for a bit too long, shakes himself, and spins on his heel.

Sephiroth, gotta do that first. He’s probably late already.

***

Cloud’s more nervous than he thought. _Ready_ , but nervous. He didn’t expect to be assigned a case so quickly. Cissnei had mentioned he would just be doing some small training missions with Reno and Rude for the first few weeks.

He wonders what changed.

Cissnei’s a few steps ahead of him, glances back to make sure he’s still there. She smiles at him, gets kinder every time she looks. It must be showing somehow, his nerves. Coming back up to the SOLDIER floor made his chest ache. With an odd mix of longing and shame and embarrassment. He hadn’t lasted too long as a cadet recruit, nearly got kicked out the first month for starting fights too often in the barracks.

“This way,” Cissnei tells him softly, she swipes her temporary day pass into the main area of the SOLDIER’s office floor. He follows her with an easy glide and keeps inward to himself.

He doesn’t like this feeling of insecurity bubbling in his stomach; he’ll have to just push it down, he’s expected to work with SOLDIERS now and then. It’s ShinRa after all. Still running strong with their SOLDIER program, even with the war being over for years.

He follows Cissnei down the hallways, past the small hospital wing for SOLDIERS only, and the mini-labs that surround it. Right into Director Lazard’s main office.

Okay…so he really is just getting thrown into the pool, hasn’t even been by Tseng’s office yet for a debriefing, but going right to SOLDIER’S director? He’s a bit annoyed Cissnei didn’t warn him. More so that Reno’s lurking in the corner. Still got that patch on his face from Cloud’s Mag-Rod out beating his own. He smirks coldly but doesn’t linger his stare on Reno.

No need to start something right now. Besides, Rude’s hovering over him, and as fun as it is to bait Reno, Cloud’s pretty sure Rude’s ticked at him. Roughed up his red-head a little too much. Cloud clicks his tongue at no one.

He’s worked hard, harder than any other recruit. Got so much shit when he was brought into the Turk program.

A lousy SOLDIER cadet, trying to make it in the Turks. The others he’d beaten for agency had been rougher on him than his fellow troopers. Treated him like he already was a freaky SOLDIER. He ignores the stamped down wash of shame trying to push up again. He hadn’t made it far at all and still gets grouped in with SOLDIER-for flunking out of the program.

“Cissnei, good, you brought your newest agent. I hear he’s pretty special.” Lazard’s smile is more gentle then Cloud remembers. But, he’d been so mad and easily set off when he first showed up in Midgar. Thought everyone was out to fight him. Brought his Nibelheim mindset with him, has it just a bit still if he’s honest.

Reno snorts, “Yeah, blondie’s real special,”

Cloud feels his eye twitch, “shut it, _redhead_.”

He should probably fall in line, with a director in front of him, but Cissnei doesn’t hide her giggle well and there’s an amused smirk on Lazard’s face. He clears his throat for all their attention.

“Tseng’s kind enough to lend me a few of you, there’s a growing problem we haven’t dealt with and it’s finally caught up to us.” Lazard digs around in his desk, flops down a couple of thick vanilla folders.

“Strife, I’m told you passed into the agency with exceptionally high remarks.”

He sure did, accelerated far past his peers. He had to do _something_ right for once. Turns out spying and gathering intel was pretty natural to him. Cissnei mentioned to him more than once, that he had an eye for detail, even for fresh talent. He could join her in recruitment if he didn’t like being out in the filed with Reno and Rude.

“Sure.” He says no need to be cocky. Then he’d be no better than Reno.

“That’s modest, he did very well,” Cissnei says, “beat out Reno here on his last training tests.”

Reno rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, an off day.”

No, it wasn’t, but Cloud doesn’t say anything. He’s bruised Reno enough for at least a few weeks. Besides….he doesn’t hate him, he doesn’t even dislike him.

Reno’s just-an annoying sibling Cloud never wanted.

“That’s good to hear,” Lazard says, pushes the folder to the edge of his desk, “You’re just who Tseng and I need for this mission. It’s nice that we can send someone out with such high skills, as well.”

Hmm, there was another reason he was chosen for this mission?

“As well?” He asks.

Lazard nods, “yes, you’re from Nibelheim, are you not?”

Fuck…that’s the mission destination. He feels a cold, liquidly feeling trickle along his back.

“Y-yes, sir.” He really hopes Reno didn’t hear that stutter.

“Good, someone with knowledge of the area will make this go quicker. Even better if that person is leading the mission. These are the parameters, I’ll be selecting a SOLDIER to accompany you as well as a few troopers.”

A SOLDIER, he’s got to work with one on his first mission? Why can’t he go with one of the Turks? His frown must give away too much.

“Problem, Strife?”

“No….” He just doesn’t like SOLDIERS.

Lazard nods at him again, “It’ll be a few weeks out still, got some intel we’re still waiting for to come back. I’ll send my SOLDIER down to Internal Affairs after I’ve informed him.”

Right, so Cloud can get to know him. It’s good, to trust your mission partner. But since Cloud’s not going with a Turk, he’ll have to at least meet this SOLDIER once before the mission starts. Get a read on him.

Cissnei touches his shoulder, “go on and head back, I’ll grab the reports. I have something else to discuss with Lazard.”

Cloud doesn’t sigh, even though he wants too. Nods at her and eyes Reno and Rude on his way out.

Back to Nibelheim….

He didn’t even go back after the mako reactor had a meltdown. Killed everyone in town. His mother….

It’d been reported as an accident, guess that was a lie. Otherwise…why have Turks _and_ SOLDIER investigating.

Unless.

Tseng had requested the Turks get involved; nearly three years passed since the reactor meltdown. Tseng’s never fully trusted the SOLDIER program, too separate from the company. If he’s sending them in, he must want to investigate SOLDIER itself. Cloud bites at his lip; he should stop speculating and wait till Cissnei gives him the full mission run down.

He still thinks his hunch is right.

The elevator dings at him, seconds after he’s pressed the button. Good, he doesn’t want to run into any SOLDIERS. Steps back and to the side to let anyone coming out have a clear path.

He’s not really expecting to just get mauled right into-

“Shit-sorry!” Warm hands are righting him, but _damn_ , his shoulder stings from taking the brunt of it. Too strong of a force.

He’s heard that voice before, recognizes the spiky dark hair, nearly everyone in the department does, 1st class SOLDIER Zack Fair. Great…almost like running into Sephiroth.

He’s never met Fair in person. He’d been newly promoted into SOLDIER when Cloud first joined. Now he’s almost as famous as the silver-haired general himself. Cloud didn’t expect him to be so…attractive. He flushes, has to crane his neck just a bit to look up into his eyes.

The mako is an unusual color-seems more sky blue than the normal teal tint. Pretty. Damn it…

“U-uh” Awesome, fresh out of the bubble of training and he’s already reverting back to flustered. He’s got to get a hold of himself, he’s a Turk now.

“You lost, pretty eyes?” Zack asks him. Makes the heat in his cheeks grow. He’s not sneering at him like most SOLDIERS, but Cloud hates nicknames, they usually follow up with too mean teasing or aggressive punches.

“No.” Barely contained his stutter this time, at least Cissnei isn’t out here to change her mind about him being ready for full-fledged agency. Just another dumb SOLDIER, doesn’t matter if he’s got pretty eyes and a warm smile that sits so perfectly on his face.

Cissnei comes and saves him, even though she’s chatting with Fair and gets a few teasing lines towards Cloud from him. That’s annoying. Can’t they just get back to Internal Affairs, he doesn’t need this.

Especially since he has to meet another SOLDIER today.

Fair’s all sunshine and hyped energy, “Nice to meet you, Cloud!”

Meet him? Just ran him over and teased him. Stupid SOLDIERS-even if they are cute.

The doors finally block Fair from his view and the elevator shifts, clicks at him and Cissnei, and starts moving. He breathes out a heavy sigh, didn’t realize he was holding it in.

“He’s pretty cute, huh?” Cissnei says into the silence.

No, just, let’s keep the silence. Cloud huffs at her, avoids her smiling face and knowing eyes.

“O-h, you _do_ think so, mm?”

He was trying to get _away_ from the teasing.

“Cissnei,” he warns her, even though her smile is kind and actually is easing his embarrassment.

She laughs, leans back and rests on the back elevator wall, “Zack’s one of the good ones. I know you don’t like SOLDIERS, but he’s different.”

Cloud grunts, it doesn’t matter if he’s different. Or that Cloud’s, unfortunately, developed the dumbest crush from all of ten seconds of meeting him. He’s still a SOLDIER and he’s a Turk.

“Hmph.”

Cissnei laughs at him again, pats his shoulder, and the elevator dings open.

Internal Affairs is always busy. ShinRa’s too large of a company to keep everything smooth all the time. Too many employees, too many complaints. Cloud’s just glad they get to slide past all the people huffing about ShinRa’s wrongdoings and colleague irritates.

The Turks’ main offices are tucked nicely around back and high-level clearance is needed to pass through the open doorway-laser shields won’t let anyone through otherwise. All the noise from the hustle and bustle in the main lobby disappears, enveloping him in comforting silence. He loves hiding back in the Turk’s department. Usually just has to deal with Reno and Rude; they’re less cagey when it’s just their small little workforce together.

Cissnei directs him to her office and shuts the door after him. She pats her chair for him to sit and slips open the folder in her hands, her lips settling down into a serious line.

“So, I’m guessing that sharp mind of yours has already figured it out.”

He is supposed to be investigating SOLDIER then.

“Tseng wants us looking into SOLDIER?”

She nods, “He’s noticed an odd uptick in spending for Professor Hojo specifically, nearly double the amount slotted to the science department every year.”

Cloud hums in thought, that’s a lot of money. Far into the millions, even SOLDIER doesn’t need to be spending that kind of money.

“So, we’re looking into Hojo, but how does that connect to Nibelheim?” he asks her.

Too many ghosts there for him; he’s not really looking forward to going.

“I’m not sure, Tseng’s playing along with Lazard’s requests for now. All I know is Tseng wants a close eye on our 1st class we have left.”

Sephiroth and Fair…why? Tseng must think they are up to something, in coordination with Hojo? Has to be if he’s supposed to keep his investigating a secret. And there’s no way it’s _not_ Hojo, whose running that money trail. Just have to connect it to him and what it’s being used for.

“This won’t be the last mission with SOLDIERS, Cloud, not while we have to look into the department.”

“So…Nibelheim?”

She hums at him, slides him the detailed mission parameters.

“Director Lazard is sending in a SOLDIER operative to look into mako levels. They’ve been growing steadily higher all year.”

That should be impossible, with the reactor meltdown, the mako had flooded everything in town, receded down into the mountain after the initial explosion.

“Nothing else?” Cloud asks, he’s feeling jittery just talking about Nibelheim.

Cissnei shakes her head, “This report seems incomplete. Be careful, whenever you head out, feels like Lazard is hiding something.”

Of course, why wouldn’t they? SOLDIER…there’s been rumors since the war ended, out of control experiments, SOLDIERS going insane. And then there was the whole thing with Commander Angeal and Genesis’s death.

“Cloud,” Cissnei’s got that big sister tone coming into her voice, “are you okay taking this mission? I can pass it off to Reno and Rude.”

“I’m fine, I can do it.” He tries not to bristle at her; she’s just looking out for him.

She steps up around her desk and kneels in front of him, presses a gentle touch to his bicep, and looks up into his eyes. As if he’s a wounded animal. She treats him so delicately. But then…

“I know you can. But you can turn it down, I know the reactor meltdown was hard for you,”

He frowns. Ignores the touched warmth in his chest, “I’m fine. I don’t have a problem going to Nibelheim.”

Maybe he does a little, but he’s chosen to work in the Turk department, he’s got to be a little tougher. Push his emotions aside. They warn them at the beginning of training, being an agent for the Turks isn’t for the weak-hearted. He has to be okay with doing dirty work, lying…sometimes choosing the more morally ambiguous choice.

Cissnei’s giving him another knowing look like she can read all the uncertain thoughts he’s shoving down. Must be his eyes giving it away. His…mother always said his eyes were his give away. Too chaotic with emotion.

“I’m _fine_.” He reassures her. Ignores the wetness poking at the back of his eyes.

She pats his cheek, too much like his mother used too.

“Alright, go get some lunch, and then we’ll review the rest of the report. See what you’ll need.”

He nods, slips quietly out from her office, and heads to the tiny break room in their department. He doesn’t feel like braving the cafeteria. He can sit in his raw emotions back here.

***

“You’re late,” Sephiroth says, doesn’t even look up from his desk, sea-green eyes focused on his monitor screen.

Zack winces, “Just a tiny bit,” he says, strides to Sephiroth’s desk and hops up on the corner.

Sephiroth’s typing pauses, his slit pupils glance at him in the most subtle glint of annoyance.

Zack beams at him and gives him his best puppy eyes. He’s rewarded with the slightest uptick on the corner of Sephiroth’s lips. Maybe even a forgiving eye roll, well more like a slide back to his monitor screen, but there was a little circular motion there.

“Mm,”

“Sorry, I ran into, uh-” the cutest person ever, but he probably shouldn’t gush to Sephiroth about cute new Turk recruits, “-Cissnei. Sorry, chatted for a bit.”

“Hmm,” less judgy at least. So he’s not really annoyed with him.

Zack’s honestly impressed with himself. He’s managed to catch on to Sephiroth’s mannerisms, minimal as they are. Angeal always complained, even growing up with Seph, he still couldn’t guess what he was thinking half the time.

“Here, reports on the Wutai visit and the reactor over in Kalm, just a minor glitch.” Hands over the folded up reports to Sephiroth’s outstretched hand.

He’d basically gone out there for nothing. At least the ride had been nice, open airy desert and pretty mountain ranges. Could have foregone going to Wutai though.

That just sucked all the way around.

“Zack…” Sephiroth sighs the smallest breath of air at him, “maybe try to keep these neater.”

Zack snorts, rolls his eyes, “Why, I sent you the email files, this is just a waste of trees.”

“I have to pass them along to the Director,” Sephiroth says, unfolding them and smoothing them out as best he can. He frowns even more, probably at Zack’s hastily added handwriting.

He hates filing reports. He’s meant for sword slashing and fiend hunting. Not sitting in an office. He misses fieldwork. The fun kind, not checkups and reactor inspections.

“Speaking of,” Zack hops back to the tile floor, salutes Sephiroth with a lazy two-finger wave, “I gotta go see what my next assignment is.”

Sephiroth nods, skimming over the worst of Zack’s paperwork, “Angeal asked for you after you left yesterday.”

His heart skips so hard it stops him in his tracks. A wave of sadness and regret comes over him. He’d only stopped by for a few minutes…gotten frustrated that Angeal had yet again fallen into his drifting episodes. He should go see him again; after the workday is over.

Even if visiting him usually sets him off on his negative tangents.

“I-” He doesn’t know what to say, “I’ll stay longer next time.”

It’s as good as anything, he guesses. Sephiroth’s paused in his quiet busy work, stares at him with softer eyes.

“Good.”

Zack leaves before he starts tearing up and ranting at Sephiroth. He’s embarrassingly done that too many times when it comes to Angeal.

Leaving his office lifts a weight off of him, the brighter lights in the hallway help him re-ground himself.

He passes Reno and Rude coming out of Director Lazard’s office, Zack makes sure to put on a show of skimming around Reno, snickering already at him.

“Relax, dumb puppy, I’m not gonna zap you today.”

“ _Today_ ,” Zack mimics back at him, pretends to twitch, and skip around Reno with an even wider distance, “You’re testy Reno, not going to chance it.” He teases.

Reno’s pretty relaxed; just sighs aggressively and waves Zack down the hallway. At least Rude’s barely hiding a smile.

Lazard’s overlooking Midgar’s cityscape when Zack enters his office. More solemn-looking then Zack’s used too. The quickly arriving evening light doesn’t help either, casts depressing long shadows.

“Hey, man, uh-I mean, Director, sir” too informal, all the other department heads complain about Zack constantly. Lazard’s always been kinder.

Smiles at him with amusement, “Zack, I wasn’t sure if you’d have time to pick up your next assignment today.”

Zack grins sheepishly at him, a small thanks for letting his lack of professionalism slide by.

“Kind of getting bored around here, sir.” He admits, saunters up to Lazard’s desk. He doesn’t hop up on it though, as much as he gets the urge to, desks corners are just made for that.

“Oh, am I not keeping you busy enough?” He’s just teasing him but still gets his heart stuttering sometimes, can’t believe he’s still made it to 1st class.

“Hm, no, I think maybe Seph is getting a little exasperated with me though.”

Lazard laughs, a good full rounded out one, “well, he’ll have to put up with you a while longer. You’ve got a few weeks till you leave for this one.”

He slides a vanilla folder over to him, a red ‘classified’ sticker across the front. Before he can even open it and quickly peek at the details, Lazard’s talking again.

“You’ll be going with one of the Turks,” awesome…Reno really is going to zap him again, “and a few troopers, I’ve got a few requests ready to go.”

Troopers…Zack doesn’t really mind them, but, some of them are far too starry-eyed.

“Can I request they be from Kunsel’s platoon?” They’re more used to Zack poking his head in on their training sessions. If he’s not working, he’s usually hanging around and bothering Kunsel.

Plus Roche is always hitting up Kunsel’s sessions too, desensitizing all those cadets to the insanity that usually befalls SOLDIERS. Zack’s sure his endless energy seems so mild compared to Roche.

“Sure, I’ll send Kunsel a notice.”

“I can drop by tomorrow.”

Lazard smirks, “oh?” he chuckles, “hand pick them out yourself?”

Zack flushes, he didn’t mean he’s better suited to make that choice; maybe he’s fallen into being _too_ casual.

“No, I uh-”

Lazard laughs again, “Easy SOLDIER Fair, no offense taken.” He waves him away, “days almost over. Read over the report; come in tomorrow if you have any questions.”

Zack nods, takes Lazard’s change of focus as his official dismissal. He doesn’t go to his little office next to Sephiroth’s. He’ll look at the mission details tomorrow, if he’s not going to be sent out for a few weeks, one day won’t hurt.

Instead, he goes to see Angeal, down in the critical sector of the hospital ward.

It’s quiet and still, not too many in the critical condition, or in need of constant care. Usually, the troopers don’t make it past fatal wounds for more than a day or two. Now that the war is over too, SOLDIERS don’t really end up in here either.

Missions nowadays are easy and routine. Hardly anyone gets roughed up enough to even check-in at the hospital ward.

The nurses and doctors all know him, smile gently, some with pity, others with understanding. No one keeps him from slipping into Angeal’s separate room.

He’s awake, like usually. Seph says he doesn’t sleep much, just kind of lingers in and out of….whatever he’s stuck in. He’s sitting up against the bed’s frame, face turned toward the window, even though the curtains are pulled closed.

“Hey, man,” Zack says, slips up a bit closer. No reaction, not even an eye twitch, “wanna see the sunset? Not for a few hours yet, but,” Zack trails off and goes to the window; pulls open the curtains slowly, so the light pouring in isn’t too jarring for Angeal.

He thinks he sees a small eye twitch towards his direction. Zack tries not to let sadness creep into his chest. He pulls at a chair in the corner, drags it close to Angeal’s bed, and sits down with a quiet sigh. Let’s the sunlight cascade over half his body and just sits.

Listens to Angeal’s even breathing and waits.

More patience. The Psych Doc had offered advice for him to lean into that. Would help calm his anxiety, get his focus more…focused.

Angeal always said the same thing.

Damn, too late, that sadness is already lingering. Zack rests his elbows on his knee, raises his hand to bite at his fingernails, just to stop the wetness in his eyes. He misses Angeal’s voice. What he wouldn’t give for him to be scolding him right now.

Zack stays half the night, just in case. Doses off around midnight.

Thinks he feels the softest touch at his arm, closest to Angeal.

“Hey, puppy.”

Lingers in the back of his ears as he falls into sleep.

***

Cloud’s already filled the supply request for the mission. Took him all of two hours that morning. Mostly the best winter gear Midgar has. It’s still early fall here, but for Nibelheim that means mild snowstorms and just above freezing temperatures.

He hopes whoever Lazard is picking to send with him can handle the cold.

Cissnei’s asked him to drop off a few other fill forms, one of Reno and Rude’s checkup missions in Wutai, another for Midgar’s general supply for the mako reactors. Busy work, usually not for the Turks to do, but Cloud’s on hold till his mission comes up.

Three weeks from now, Lazard had sent him a memo this morning, first thing that beeped at him over his PHS. He’s got to keep busy until then. Cissnei said it’s too important of a mission for him to get distracted by a smaller one.

Problem is he’s rushed through all his busy work by lunchtime. He’s not hungry either, too nervous about meeting his SOLDIER partner. He was supposed to drop by hours ago, but no one has shown.

Maybe he’s lucky and he’ll just get sent by himself with a few troopers.

Instead of wallowing in his anxiousness, he drops by Cissnei’s office and slides up behind her computer. She’s nice enough to let him use it since he’s still waiting on his own office. Starts poking around the database for information on SOLDIER program. Anything that ticks off as odd or out of place, in the last three years.

Has to be something since the mako reactor meltdown, Lazard’s reports mention odd movements in the Nibelheim area starting just shortly after then. The file Tseng had written out for Cloud’s own secret investigation mentions a direct timeline connection to the reactor. But nothing else.

It’s not just chance, it can’t be, odd sightings, and then a massive troop movement. A few SOLDIERS losing their sanity and then too much energy usage at the old lab sight in Nibelheim. Weird small things that don’t really connect, but to a Turk’s eyes, doesn’t seem right.

The only things he finds are the huge money despots made extra for SOLDER that Cissnei mentioned already and-

-long ‘vacation’ days from Professor Hojo. All of them a few days after the money transfers complete. A few more days and most of that money seemingly disappear into-

“Huh, nowhere.” He pokes around some more but finds nothing.

Almost like, someone’s been erasing records in ShinRa’s database. Doesn’t give him any more leads, but it _does_ tell him someone’s jumpy about what they are doing.

Knows they shouldn’t be doing…whatever it is they are. He still bets its Hojo, the professor is more than creepy enough to be doing something to harm the company. There are instances all over the Turk database about him. Pushing just a little too much, going over Lazard’s head too often.

He’s lucky President ShinRa has been all for most of his over the top choices, what benefits the SOLDIER program benefits ShinRa.

Cloud sighs. He can’t believe he ever wanted to be one.

“Cissnei, hey, Lazard said I’m-oh, hey, Cloud, right?”

Speaking of SOLDIERS, Zack Fair pops right into Cissnei’s office, without knocking. Just how close are they? He knew they were friends but, they seem awfully relaxed around each other.

“Y-yeah.” Cool, the stuttering just comes right back. Ridiculous.

It’s Zack’s stupid high cheekbones and large toned arms-

He sighs.

“Cissnei’s not here.” Cloud manages without the stupid stutter.

“I can see that, pretty eyes.”

Cloud flushes, again with the nicknames. Maybe Zack’s just that type of person.

“What can I do for you, SOLDIER Fair.” Cloud says instead, tries not to think about what he ‘really’ can _do_ for him.

“Assignment business, Agent uhh-” the quick back and forth between a charming smirk and utter confusion. Cloud can’t help the small chuckle escaping his lungs.

“It’s Strife.”

“-Okay, _Agent Strife_.” So accusingly, playfully glares at Cloud that’s ruined with a bright smile. Like they’ve been friends for years. Cloud’s heart thumps loudly, butterflies blossom in his stomach.

Yeah…he might as well give in. He crushes way too hard and Zack-

There is a reason he’s got a company nickname, Cloud’s been hearing it none stop since he officially met him yesterday. Puppy, 1st Class SOLDIER Fair, a hyper, over-friendly, nice to everyone puppy.

Cloud’s got zero chance, with him and stifling his crush. It still shouldn’t matter anyway. They aren’t supposed to mingle like that, Turks and SOLDIERS. Or at all really, outside missions.

“I’m supposed to go over the assignment with Reno and Rude.”

Assignment, Cloud didn’t know a SOLDIER was going to Wutai with them.

“It’s a little late, they’re leaving tomorrow.”

Zack tilts his head, eyes widening in confusion again.

“What, no, missions a few weeks out.”

A few weeks out…Cloud’s eyes are the ones widening now. Oh no…

“A-are you assigned to the Nibelheim mission?” He asks, already knowing.

“Yeah.”

“I’m your partner then,” He’s pretty proud of himself; he’s pushing his stupid crush butterflies down well.

Maybe it won’t be so hard for him to stamp down his emotions then, if he can do it to his stupid flustered crush ones, should be no problem with all the others. Except, maybe not, holy- _fuck._ Zack’s smile is _blinding._ Flashes all his white teeth at him and just radiates joy in his direction. It’s…infectious and addicting and Cloud can’t stop the smile he shyly sends back at him.

Just makes him beam even more, “really? Awesome,” Zack says, slips all the way into the room and hops up on Cissnei’s desk. Ugh, he’s even more gorgeous this close to Cloud. So irritating.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but aren’t you a new recruit?”

Cloud nods, “Mmm.”

“Must be pretty special to get a mission this top priority first.”

Generous, Cloud knows he’s good, his training marks prove it, but it still weirdly makes him squirm when someone compliments him on it.

“I think it’s more I know the area.” He downplays Zack’s kind remark.

“Been to Nibelheim before then?”

He huffs, clicks out of the SOLDIER database before Zack can see, “I grew up there.”

“No way, country boy huh?” Zack’s eyes get a glint to them. Here we go. Most city people get weird about him being from the middle of nowhere. Too judgy.

Except, Zack just kinda, scoots a little closer and gets all-vibrate-y with excitement.

“Me too, I’m from Gongaga.” He says, shimmering with comradery? He seems so hyped that they are both from the middle of nowhere.

Cloud doesn’t know his middle of nowhere though, stifles a laugh poorly at the name.

“Oh sure, like _Nibelheim_ is any better.” Zack teases.

Just one lingering stare and they both laugh, though Cloud’s is so quiet he can’t even hear himself over Zack’s loud bark of laughter. Cloud hates this, just another ten minutes of talking to Zack and he likes him even more. Hard not too, even with his happiness overwhelming Cloud’s normally short social span.

“Man, this mission’s going to be so easy then. I was worried about going with Reno, that guy can’t climb mountains for shit.”

Gets Cloud to huff a laugh again. He can’t believe it, so easily; Zack’s so easily cracking through his mild-everything exterior he plays up. It’s only funny because it’s true; Reno’s terrible going out to the sticks. Wall Market is a tough place to grow up, but it’s not country tough.

“Mind if I stick around, we can go over the report, see what you think?” Zack offers, warm and soft looking in the afterglow of his laughter.

Cloud’s pretty sure his blush is minimal this time.

“Sure.”

Zack sticks around for the rest of the day.

Rolls over into the next and the next.

***

“What are you doing, man?” Kunsel’s slipping up next to him, arms crossed and eyeing his platoon’s progress.

Well, Zack likes to _think_ he’s glaring at them; he’s wearing his stupid helmet so he can’t really tell.

“What am I doing? What are _you_ doing, aren’t you supposed to be supervising?” He mocks at him. He’s not supposed to be chatting up with Zack, even if Zack is the one who popped in an hour ago and started hollering at the troopers sparring.

One of his troopers accidentally rams his training weapon too hard into his sparring partner, they both end up crashing into the pair next to them. Zack snorts.

“No, I mean, you’ve been spending all your time at internal affairs.”

How, how does Kunsel know these things? Zack’s _only_ talked to Sephiroth and Cloud for the last five days.

He kinda wishes now he didn’t wander away from Cloud. He thought giving him a breather from himself would be kind, but, not if he’s going to get ridiculed from Kunsel.

“N-o…”

“ _Yes_ , are you kidding me, Roche told me he saw you slinking in and out of there for the last two nights.”

 _Roche_ , Zack glares at the ceiling, “Roche is crazy.” He says.

“Okay…he is, but don’t think I didn’t see you flirting up Strife in the cafeteria either. _All week Zack_.”

Zack balks, “I was not.” He totally was.

“Zack, come on. Seriously what are you doin’?” Kunsel turns to him completely, reaches up and slips his helmet off.

Oh, that’s his ‘you better listen to me’ stare. Even if his messed up wolf’s tail kinda ruins it.

“Kuns-it’s fine. It’s just Cloud.”

“He’s a Turk.”

“So?” and he’s a SOLDIER, there’s bad all around in ShinRa. It shouldn’t matter anyway.

“He’s a _Turk_ , you can’t trust them.”

Zack sighs. He’s not stupid…a little dumb, but not completely stupid. Turks are there to investigate corruption within the company, he knows. It’s just-

He’s always had a weakness for pretty eyes.

“He’s different…” yeah, that’s a good argument. Kunsel snorts at him, “he _is._ ” He just is. Zack doesn’t know if it’s cause they are both from country shit holes, or the soft smiles Zack notices Cloud only gives him. Even his adorable flustering around him is not the same as others.

Zack’s only been feeling more isolated the longer he’s been 1st class. He can handle all the stuttering and weirdness from people, but it gets tiring. Cloud’s…he’s all bashful and goes quiet when Zack’s upping his flirting game. Only gets flustered when Zack’s lingering too close for too long. Not because Zack’s a SOLDIER. At least, it feels that way. All other times he’s…just normal. He doesn’t care that Zack’s 1st class, doesn’t ever ask him about being a SOLDIER. Zack hasn’t felt this normal since he was a kid. He didn’t realize he missed it.

And it doesn’t even matter if Cloud is a little hard to read, especially the more public spaces they hang out in. He never feels un-genuine. Zack’s breaking down his flat exterior little by little anyway.

Kunsel sighs, “you really like him, huh?”

Zack knows he gets all starry-eyed, okay, it’s hard not too when he’s thinking about Cloud.

“Yeah…”

“Shit-man. Just…be careful, okay?” 

He’s in the SOLDIER break room a few hours later, grabbing a quick snack after dropping by his office, when a very off sense of déjà vu comes over him. He feels an airy breeze from the door opening and he spins on his heel, a packet of chips dangling from his teeth.

“What are you doing?” Sephiroth’s standing a little closer than he ever does, glaring at him. Sort of, as much as he can glare.

It’s a random thought, but he’s just realized, Cloud’s a lot like Sephiroth. Quiet, keeps his expression to a minimal. All in the eyes.

And Seph’s eyes are definitely glaring at him.

“Uh, eating?” Zack tries.

“Why are you engaging with a Turk?”

 _Engaging_ , really? Zack chuckles and drops the chip bag into his hand. He coos at Sephiroth, leans in a bit closer.

“Aw, you worried about me, Seph?” If it was anyone else, he’d say they were blushing. Seph’s eye just twitches, the tiniest amount, the slightest head tilt downward and he slips back one step.

The Sephiroth equivalent of blushing. Zack grins even wider. Seriously, _aw._

“Stop hanging around him so much.”

Zack shrugs, rips open his bag of chips and pops one in his mouth, “sorry,” crunches loudly, he thinks Sephiroth almost cringes, “Got that mission with him in a few weeks. Can’t really do that.”

“…you could…do so less.” Sephiroth tries again.

Woah, he really is worried. Seph’s pretty fast at giving up on telling people what to do if he meets resistance, outside orders on missions.

“Hey, don’t worry. Cloud’s harmless.” Well, so far he’s harmless to Zack.

Sephiroth frowns, visibly frowns at him. He can’t believe it, an actual expression, all from little Turk Cloud hanging around him.

“Zachary.” Oh the full name, _really_ , “it’s better if SOLDIERS stick to their own.”

But maybe, that’s the whole problem. No one’s trusting each other. Why, so what if Turks do ShinRa’s dirty work? Are there to weed out corruption, so does SOLDIER. Is it because they are separate departments? He doesn’t really get it. They work together enough to have an annoyance from all this hostility.

“Seph,” he puts his chips down on the table, steps in and grasps at Sephiroth’s shoulders. He tenses under his hands, he hates being touched, but too bad. Zack and he are friends and Zack’s gotta start desensitizing him to touch at least a _little. “_ Thank you, I hear your concern, but don’t worry.”

“Hmm.” He gets grunted at, but he doesn’t shrug Zack off of him. Even lets Zack squeeze his arms in reassurance before pulling back and leaving the break room.

The fridge buzzes loudly at Zack.

Feels like it’s mocking him.

***

Cloud’s lingering in the shared battle simulator for the Turks and the SOLDIERS. Shared _loosely_ , the SOLDIERS like to hog it and the Turks don’t have time to fight for a spot. Besides, it’s more fun fighting each other than SOLDIERS. Too many of them are just all heavy hitters and brutally slashing. No finesse, no precision hits. Gets tiring and boring.

Zack had texted him that morning before Cloud even got into HQ, no doubt a bundle of energy in his SOLDIER issued apartment.

Zack: _Train with me today? It’ll be fu-n._

He’s got nothing else to do, still a week till their mission. He can only fake interest in Cissnei’s busy work and Reno’s lazy stories for so long. And really…Cloud wants to hang around Zack. Getting harder and harder to stay away from him, especially when he’s always popping in and dragging him out to lunch. To dinner. Cloud hasn’t hung around someone so much…ever. Spends nearly his entire day with Zack, all of his days, for a whole two weeks.

He’s also late, but Zack had to do some extra SOLDIER training with one of his 2nd’s, Kunsel, said he’d be done around noon. So, Cloud’s taken up lingering.

He hasn’t meet Kunsel officially but he’s seen the raven-haired SOLDIER around, Cissnei chats with him too. It’s weird, how Cloud gets so many annoyed glances from the SOLDIERS, but Cissnei’s greeted with smiles and warm laughs.

Maybe cause she’s in charge of recruitment and not the actual espionage. 

Whatever the case, he’s getting tired waiting around for Zack to show up, getting nearly shoulder bumped by the last group of 3rds. Cloud sighs.

He should really be looking into what’s going on in the SOLDIER program, but he’s hit a dead end. Followed the paper trail as far as he could, only got to a shit ton of lab equipment ordered.

He does have another option; he could…ask Zack for help. He’s a 1st class SOLDIER, he’s got clearance to nearly everything. He’s even close to Sephiroth…

Cloud just knows Sephiroth has information on Hojo, somewhere in that office of his. The infamous, silver-haired general, Hojo’s most prized SOLDIER, a true masterpiece of ShinRa genetic enhancement. He’s nervous to start prying into that. He’s even supposed to be keeping tabs on Zack. He’s not doing it correctly, but Cloud supposes spending all his time with him is keeping tabs.

The crush isn’t and neither is his friendship. So he’s reluctant to ask for Zack’s help, both because he shouldn’t blow his cover and he doesn’t want to upset Zack or put him in a hard place.

He could just snatch his day use pass. Getting his own temporary day pass for the SOLDIER’s higher-level floors is out of the question, would require the department’s permission.

Tseng doesn’t want Lazard or Hojo tipped off. Not until they are sure of everyone involved. Looks like Zack is going to be his only option. He’s going to try and sneak around him first, see if he can just slip by without cluing Zack in.

“Incoming, Blondie!” it’s not enough of a warning, not with Zack’s boundless energy and his enhanced SOLDIER strength and speed. Cloud can only curl in and let it happen.

Zack’s pretty tactile, so the massive force knocking into him and pulling him tightly against Zack’s tall, warm body isn’t new.

He’d pretty much switched from politely lingering close to over-excited puppy the moment Cloud had completely let his guard down last week, gave in to whatever reserves he had about Zack. And Zack had picked up on it right away, their friendship just fell into each other and solidified, in that weird bonding way when they come to realize how much they both like the same things and how similar their world view is.

Cloud blames the Wutai take out they’ve been getting nearly every night after work. He’d never made friends with someone so intensely and quickly, but now, Cloud’s finding it hard to believe Zack’s only been in his life for two and a half weeks.

Feels like he’s known him a lifetime. Still doesn’t help his out of control crush on him.

All the touching doesn’t help it either.

Zack squeezes him with a low chuckle above his ear and lets go, “Sorry, had to check with Seph first, if he needed me to cover for him.”

“Mm?” Cover, why?

Zack gets a sad glint in his eyes, “it’s lab day for him, so…”

Lab day…

Cloud keeps finding out things that just reinforce his relief he didn’t continue on in SOLDIER. Zack’s few mentions of Sephiroth’s weekly lab visits to Hojo’s very guarded main laboratory sound…more than horrifying.

Zack pats his arm, “come on, wanna show me what Mr. Smooth Agent Strife can do?”

Cloud snorts, but yeah, he really does.

The massive dome room is freezing, blasted with air conditioning so no one overheats themselves or all the shimmering tech. Zack punches in a few settings and goes to the weapon rack across the way. Takes a large broad sword similar to the Buster Cloud’s seen him carry.

He wonders why he didn’t bring it to spar with.

The holograms around the room change. Shimmer brightly and then morph into a simple, deserted layout of somewhere in Midgar. A few obstacles to avoid, and it is dark, a fake nighttime falling over them. Zack’s eyes glow beautifully in the dark.

They both slip into their sturdy stances and take in a breath.

Cloud slips his Mag-Rod out from his right sleeve. It’s one of the reason’s Reno is so cagey with him.

Every Turk agent gets to specialize in their preferred weapons. He’d thought about swords, even guns for a while, (there’s some sweet looking triple barrel cannon- pistols lurking in the Turks' main training area) but he’d settled on the Mag-Rod after scoring highest in speed and agility on his final endurance testing. He’s not quite as fast as Reno, but he’s still new, still developing his skills.

Reno had been pretty pouty when Cloud chose the electrified Mag-Rod, but he stuck to one instead of Reno’s killer double weapon.

Cloud wanted a different edge, a surprise he could use to one-up his opponent. His left glove has a strong materia pull, whichever materia he’s got placed in it, pulls strong currents from it, and gives Cloud a range of elemental attacks. The thick metal knuckle rings and the dotted metal current conductors can draw in concentrated energy, letting him use it in forceful punches. He’s got his old lightning materia setting in the base today.

He can take out walls with it. Should be good enough to up hand a SOLDIER.

He crackles his Mag-Rod, slides his left foot out for a better stance, fighting with a SOLDIER requires a better core. Cloud’s small and slim, but he’s stronger then Reno and he can take hits like no one else. He waits, breathes slow and deep, and watches Zack circle him.

The first attack is too slow, Cloud’s much faster and he knows Zack is too. He huffs, taps at Zack’s forearm with a tiny little zap.

“Who do you think you’re sparring here, Fair.”

There’s a smirk that fogs up Cloud’s mind. He starts breathing a little harder…

Zack laughs, more darkly then Cloud’s ever heard and shit…he’s going to have a problem if he doesn’t just focus on sparring.

“Okay, Blondie, I’ll go a little harder.”

He has to bite his lip to stop the stupid moan in his throat. Good to know sparring is what gets him going, _shit._

Zack completely delivers, has Cloud rushing around the fighting stage, jumping out of insanely strong sword swings and flipping one too many times just to keep from getting trapped by Zack in the environment. He doesn’t fight like other SOLDIERS, no he fights almost like a Turk. Calculating and intense, chooses his moves wisely, and stays on the offensive until he sees an opening.

He’s almost as fast as Cloud too.

Almost. Cloud gets in a few good jolts, waits for the extra static in the air to rush into his glove. When he feels the tingle over his knuckles, jumping around his wrist, he uses the rest of his energy in his speed, rushes around Zack, takes a large jump to distract him, and lets loose all the electricity he’s been collecting in his fist.

Zack just barely catches the attack, flips up his stand in broadsword to stop Cloud’s zappy force. He lingers over Zack as their attacks try to out win one another, staring into each other’s eyes intensely.

Cloud’s heart is rushing in his ears and he feels it the moment Zack’s won the tie-the metal of the sword gets a little too close and Cloud gets shoved back. Zack's force is overwhelming. Cloud goes slack, to minimize the fall, but it catches Zack off guard, too late to pull back some strength and they tumble down. Cloud manages to twist and catch himself, a smooth slide on the pads of his shoes and fingertips.

Zack just ruins it and crashes into him and they roll a few circles before Zack locks his knees to stop them both, trapping Cloud under him.

The irony and stereotypical embarrassment of it all. Sucks, Zack looks so good gasping for air and smiling down at him. The stage around them flickers and the dome turns back to grey and white.

“Fine, you win,” Cloud says, fights the blush wanting to come to his cheeks, and the pounding of his heart. Zack's leaning down, places a hand close to Cloud's head.

He has a hunger in his eyes. Shocks a realization in him.

Zack's been...actually flirting with him for weeks. _Real_ flirting. That's not good for his supposed detail-sharp mind. Didn't even notice Zack-so dumb and childish-has a crush on him back. Ugh, Cloud rolls his eyes, mostly at himself, but Zack's still grinning manically.

“Barely, damn. You _are_ smooth Agent Strife.” He teases him. Leaning down closer still. Cloud's heart starts pounding for a different reason.

Zack's eyes keep getting darker with a need, slows up his movement the closer he gets to Cloud. He searches all over his face, looking for permission?

Cloud shouldn't. He can't get distracted. Zack's a SOLDIER. He supposed to be investigating _Zack_. It'll just end badly, for both of them.

Zack must find what he's looking for, slides the hand next to Cloud's head into his hair, and flutters his eyes closed. Press on down and Cloud...

He's dumb enough to push his neck up and meet Zack halfway. Dumb enough to brush their lips together and tilt his head so Zack can harden the pressure.

He's dumb, but...no one's liked him like Zack does.

Or has patience with his standoffish exterior.

Or makes him laugh when he all he wants to really do his fight his way through life.

Like he's always done.

***

Zack’s finally gotten Kunsel to step off with the, ‘don’t trust Strife, he’s a Turk’ thing. Finally, after days of hearing it and one too many texts threatening to take over his platoon and train them to use chocobos instead of ShinRa bikes.

Not that it really did anything to sway him. Cloud’s just too cute to stay away from. And he’s way more sharp-tongued then he thought, once he’s done flustering about. Even that’s mellowed out the more they hang around each other.

Zack hasn’t realized it’s nearly every day. Programmed his number into Cloud’s PHS the third day of bothering him in Internal Affairs and has a near-constant thread going. Most of it is just Zack ranting at Cloud over dumb things like Roche talking all the good slots in the battle simulator. Gets limited replies and one-worded answers.

Unless it's about their mission or Reno. Cloud sent him a whole five sentences complaining about him when Zack texted him 'what's wrong with Reno, he looks dumb today.'

Zack sighs, shifts around in his spot across from Sephiroth's desk, he's been watching him type away for the last half hour. He won't let Zack leave.

He wishes it wasn't Monday. Sephiroth always tries to keep him over productive on Mondays, usually gives up on him by Wednesday. He seems extra determined this time, probably because Zack's been ditching him so much for Cloud. 

He balls up one of his reports and tosses it at Sephiroth's desk. Almost hits him, before slowly rolling off the edge. Sephiroth watches it fall to the floor out of the corner of his eyes. Glances up threateningly in a single, slow blink at Zack.

Zack grins at him. Waits till he's back typing and does it again. This one actually bounces off his shoulder. There's no way he didn't see it coming, which means Sephiroth is letting him annoy him. Zack tries not to coo at him, he's already testing his patience. That glare is harsher this time, even has the smallest indent of furrowing brows. Zack shrinks into his shoulders and slides down in the large soft chair he's sitting in. Still keeps his sheepish grin on his face.

As his hand twitches again for another page of his report, Sephiroth sighs.

"Fine, you can go."

He's popping up and out of his chair before Sephiroth can change his mind.

"Sweet, see ya. Gotta go see why Kunsel's changed out his troopers on me, again."

He keeps doing that, selects two for recommendation, and then texts him never mind an hour later. He'll go bother Cloud after, now that he's free from Sephiroth's idea of busywork.

Rushing down to the training floor, Zack's surprised that he won't have too. Cloud's standing calmly with Kunsel snipping in his face, his whole platoon watching.

"-are if it's irritating, Strife, you want a set assigned troops, go reel in that hot-head from landing more of them in the medical ward."

Zack winces as he comes up; sounds like Cloud beat him to the punch. He must keep looking at the updating set-list for their mission. Kunsel really has changed their assigned troopers far too many times.

"I don't have control over Reno," Cloud says, voice near flat and body relaxed like Kunsel's _not_ getting more aggressively up in his space by the minute.

Kunsel shrugs, huffs at Cloud, and takes a quick glance at Zack coming over, "Then I can't help you, Agent."

"Can you help me then?" They both want the same thing, Kunsel's just going have to deal.

"No. I'm serious, get Reno to lay off. I don't have a choice; I have to keep rotating all their shifts."

Cloud frowns, "you could've just told me that."

It can't just be Reno, Kunsel's got the best troopers, everyone wants them on their own assignments. Zack frowns, knows Kunsel is not meeting his eyes under that helmet.

He's testing Cloud. See if he’ll choose them over a fellow Turk.

Zack tsks, he thought Kunsel was going to lay off. Instead, he's just skipped annoying Zack and gone straight for harassing Cloud. He appreciates the protectiveness, but this is getting a bit much.

"I did, Turk." He's laying it on pretty hard.

Cloud doesn't even twitch, collected, and just on the far side of cold. It's irritating Kunsel, Zack can see it in his shoulders. It's what bothers most of them, Turks are too good at keeping up their walls.

"Fine." Cloud only spares Zack a quick anger-loaded glance before spinning on his heel and leaves.

"I know what you're doing," Zack accuses Kunsel, watches Cloud get smaller and smaller across the room.

"I'm not doing nothin'"

"uh-huh."

The next day while Zack braves the cafeteria to have coffee with Cloud, Kunsel slides up to them, his wolf tail visible, and an odd mix of annoyed-happy in his eyes.

"What did you do, Strife?"

Cloud raises an eyebrow at him, sips at his coffee, and leans a bit more behind Zack.

"Reno came limping into the training room and dropped his requests for my guys, for _three weeks_. I know he's got that scouting mission next week, near fort Condor." He sounds amazed and then annoyed and then impressed. Zack's already laughing at him, even with the sting of his hard arm punch.

Cloud shrugs, "Did he?" hides his growing smug smirk in his coffee mug.

Kunsel laughs, loud and unbelieving, "you got your troopers, just don't abuse them like your buddies."

Cloud's huff of laughter swishes his mug too much, splashes a drop of coffee on his cheek.

Zack reaches out, "you got a-" brushes it away with the back of his knuckle.

Cloud's attention and pleased smile melts into a bashful look away. They linger too close together, not that Zack's complaining. He'll take any chance he gets to see that faint flush on his cheeks.

"Ugh," Kunsel fake gags and walks away, "come by to debrief them later, when you're done being gross," he says.

Zack didn't really hear that, hums distractedly after Kunsel. Hard not to be, Cloud's lashes are _so_ long.

***

Tseng's office is not in the Internal Affairs department. It's higher up in HQ tower, more separate and quiet. Even Cloud's soft steps click on the slicked black floor. Echoes too much in the large room. The sound bounces back to him and jumps around in his chest.

“Agent Strife, good. Take a seat.”

Cloud frowns, barely, best to keep up his emotionless mask with Tseng. He’d thought at first he wanted an update on his findings on the suspected corruption in SOLDIER, but now…the air is tense and the room feels off.

He feels like he did something wrong. He sits down in front of Tseng’s desk and stares at him, just off to his ear, so he doesn’t seem like he’s challenging him.

“I want to know how your investigation is going-” oh, good, that’s a relief, “-but there’s a matter I need to ask you about first.”

Shit.

“I’ve noticed you’ve become quite friendly with SOLDIER Fair.”

 _Shit._ Cloud’s heart starts pounding, this is about Zack.

“Sir?” best go for aloof for now.

“I’m not telling you who to be friendly with, Agent Strife,” except that he is, “just want to make sure you’re still on track in your investigation.”

Read between the lines then…don’t get too friendly. Don’t forget he’s supposed to be investigating 1st class. They are just targets, just…something to weed out. Not getting to know them. That kiss they had, in the battle simulator, Cloud hates it now. He never should have let Zack kiss him.

‘ _You can pass on this mission, Cloud, it’s okay.’_ Cissnei’s words echo in his head weeks ago…maybe he should have taken that option.

It’s too late now.

He doesn’t want Zack to get in trouble…maybe, Tseng will believe him if he…

“SOLDIER Fair is just an acquaintance.” He says, tries his best to keep his voice flat and cold.

“Really? I’ve been told you’re spending most of your time together, unusual for SOLDIERS to mingle with us outside missions.”

His heart starts pounding even faster. Not unusual, means they don’t, as in they shouldn’t.

“Just trying to get a read on him. I’ve hit a brick wall, sir,” Cloud says _, lie lie lie_ , just a mantra in his head, “figured I could get into Hojo’s restricted levels through him, if not, he’s close with Sephiroth, two closer options then trying to hack my way in.”

Yeah, Cissnei had told him all those weeks ago now, Tseng wanted a close eye on them.

Tseng hums and stares at him for a long time…growing too long. He must not believe him. Shit…Cloud’s gotta start being more aloof with Zack.

“Mm, not the typical approach, but it could work out well. Eliminates the need for our department to cover up some of our tracks.” Tseng stands, his eyes soften the tiniest amount.

Cloud’s heart is still pounding. He needs to leave, right now.

“Very well, that’s all Agent. Keep me updated it you finding anything new, I’m afraid we are running short on time. The sooner the better.”

Fucking…right. A dismissal, before Cloud even gave him updates.

“Strife,” Tseng says, stops Cloud. He lingers with rigid shoulders, “don’t get too attached. It’s never pretty when it goes badly.”

His heart explodes, even faster beating than it already was. Is he…threatening him or warning him? Or threatening Zack? Tseng’s too hard to read, Cloud’s never been able to tell if he’s choosing the moral high ground, or going in for a kill.

He twists his head, nods, and walks calmly to the doors, slips out silently, and starts shaking as he makes it to the lobby. He can’t wait for the elevator; he just books it to the stairwell and rushes down them to get out some of his nerves.

He’s way over his head and now….

He’s got to protect Zack. He knows, he just knows whatever is going on, Zack’s not in on it. He’s too kind and too oblivious. But, if Tseng finds out-

He’s not sure what will happen. He’s not willing to take that chance.

He’ll push Zack away.

Cloud bursts out onto the 49th floor, door banging loudly and gasping for air.

He’s screwed.

Just barely gets his breathing under control when footsteps echo on the shiny tile. Shit, it’s late, who’s out here in the lobby?

“Cloud?”

Zack…it’s _fucking Zack_. Of course, it is. Now that they are tangled in each other’s lives, they’re like moths to a flame, drawn together constantly. He was starting to enjoy it, love it even.

Now he’s scared and he thinks he’ll start to hate it.

Zack’s slowly walking to him, a fiery glint in his eyes. Even from here, Cloud can see it, the same look Zack had after their sparring earlier in the week.

A need. Cloud can’t believe it took him so long to realize Zack’s been flirting with him- _really_ flirting with him. He can’t do anything about it now.

He wants to skip out, just get outta HQ for the night and sleep away his anxiety in his apartment.

But he also doesn’t want to. Too drawn into Zack and his glowing eyes and his charming, boyish smile. Cloud backs up against the wall without realizing it. The only light from the exit sign over the stairwell door; washes them in a fluorescent white. He swallows and slides on his Turk mask, aloof, that’s what he needs to be. Just push him away.

“Hey,” Zack says, eyes swimming with concern, he’s pressing in closer to Cloud, “what’s with the look?”

Shit...it’s his eyes. The same as ever, just as his mother always said, they betray him all the time. Too chaotic and expressive. He tries to harden them up. Zack’s real close now, Cloud’s gotta look up at him even with him bending at his torso.

His hand is sliding up his neck, cups at the end of his jaw, behind his ear. So close, he’s stepping in so close to him. Cloud’s lungs are starting to burn, from trying to slow his breathing. His cold stare is cracking.

Zack just...gets under his skin.

“Worried about someone finding out?” Zack asks, lips almost to his, Cloud can feel his breath against them, “I can keep it secret, I promise.”

Yeah sure…Zack’s terrible at secrets. He just knows he’s already gushed on about Cloud to Kunsel…probably Sephiroth, if that’s not the most _embarrassing_ thing on all of Gaia.

He never should have started this. Should just slide to the side and dip around Zack and never look back. He slides his hand over Zack’s shoulder, means to push him away but…he’s cupping at Cloud’s jaw so tenderly, with such a fiery, needy look in his mako eyes.

Cloud needs to get the fuck away from him. Before Cloud accidentally gets him hurt…or worse.

“Cloud, what’s wrong?” Zack’s rubbing his thumb just at the junction of his ear and jaw, it’s breaking him apart.

He can’t do this…he can’t be a Turk with Zack. He’s fallen in too hard and too fast.

And Zack already knows him, already can tell when he’s playing up the Turk Agent. He glances down, maybe if he wasn’t looking into Zack’s eyes. It doesn’t work, all he can see are his lips and the strong slide of his jaw.

Cloud breaks. Completely. Lets out a shattering breath that’s almost a sob, grips his gloved hand around Zack’s harness strap, and pulls him the few inches to him. Crashes their lips together and pulls Zack’s body in hard.

He moans, surprised at Cloud’s sudden force, and then melts down into Cloud. Grasps at the back of his neck tightly and starts pressing harder.

Their kiss turns bruising, desperate, biting, and fast and all hot breath. Cloud’s getting foggy in his head and he can’t stop. He _needs_ Zack.

“Zack…” he’s gasping at his lips, “get inside me.”

Zack’s eyes dilate, the mako pushing out and making them glow even brighter. That building heat in Cloud bursts into a full flame.

“ _Hurry._ ”

Maybe…he can have Zack, just for a little while.

“Fuck.” Zack’s barely able to get it out through his heavy sighs. Pulls back just enough to search all over Cloud’s face.

What’s he looking for?

He’s about to ask, but Zack surges forward again, smashes their lips in a wet, fast, open mouth kiss. Only for a few seconds, pulls away and grabs tightly at Cloud’s arm.

“Come on, my apartment is only a few floors up.”

He drags him into the elevator and the ghost tingles of his lips are making Cloud’s body hot and shaky. They don’t touch, shoulder-length apart, too many lights and the camera is staring intently at them.

Only takes a few minutes, but Cloud’s near dying, he needs Zack right now, can’t stop thinking about, it’s mixing with his fear and his uncertainty and he just knows Zack can whisk it away from him.

Make him forget that he’s in deep.

After what feels like hours, the elevator slows to a stop and they calmly step out, their footsteps quickening the closer to Zack’s door they get.

Cloud gets slammed back against it the moment they step into the dark apartment and close the front door. Zack flows his body up against his, pushing him into the door and shoving his tongue in his mouth.

Gets Cloud moaning, loud and needy, and his body trembles against Zack’s. Lets him slide a thickly muscled thigh between his legs, lifts up and puts pressure on his aching cock. Cloud’s not going to last long, not with Zack going this hard and this fast on him.

Zack unbuttons his blazer with a wrist twist, yanks it off in one swoop and grunts, smirks at Cloud.

“Suspenders?” he chuckles against his lips. Cloud rolls his eyes, even though Zack’s too busy sucking in his bottom lip to see. He snaps one of them roughly against Cloud; it stings at his skin under his turtleneck.

Zack shoves his tongue in his mouth with the gasp from it, sliding his hands soothingly over the whipped flesh.

Zack’s going to wreck him, he can feel it.

It’s a rush of ripping their clothes off (goddamnit why do SOLDIERS have so many _things_ as their uniform) tripping over each other, neither of them wanting to stop pressing close and nipping at their lips. Zack’s shoving Cloud down onto his slightly un-made bed. Crowds down on top of him and just shoves his legs open. He hovers over Cloud for a moment, biting his lip, like he can’t decide what to do with Cloud first.

Apparently, it’s getting his lips around his cock-

“Nuh, _fuck_ , Zack.” Cloud’s body jerks forward and curls down over Zack’s head, hands digging into his hair.

His mouth is so wet and tight and, Cloud’s going to come, it’s _too good_. Zack’s too good at this. Knows just how hard to suction in his cheeks, laps the base of his tongue along the head of his cock, makes his legs shake and his back arch. Feels like his mouth’s getting hotter with each slide of his head.

It draws his moans out fast and raspy and Cloud can’t stop it, he’s coming already, tensing his whole body and _yanks_ on Zack’s silky dark hair. His hips stutter up and fuck, Zack is so good, just stills, mouth all the way down over his cock and _fucking_ swallows all his come.

Zack pulls off of him with an obscene sound and a slow body roll up to his lips. Shit, he looks so good, lips soft and red from stretching around Cloud. His eyes are heavy-lidded with lust and looking at Cloud like he’s going to devour him.

“Didn’t I say, get inside me.” Cloud growls out, kinda hard to make it demanding when he still can’t breathe right.

Zack’s whole body reacts to it though, jerks forward and his large cock jumps and drips out some pre-come. Oh, _yeah,_ Cloud’s going to need that cock in him.

“Mm,” Zack smirks down at him, hands grazing along his waist, “did you say that?”

Is he-fucking _teasing_ him? Cloud’s eyes darken with lust, he’s getting that cock inside him if he has to shove Zack on the bed and tie him down.

“SOLDIER, Zack Fair, if you don’t get insid-ah-”

Zack’s flipped him, a rough, fast spin with his SOLDIER strength flexing all through his arms. Not that Cloud got the best long look at them. Fuck he wants too though; Zack’s got amazingly tanned, toned arms. He better plan on holding him down with them.

Instead, his body surges up and over him, he’s reaching for his nightstand pulls out a half-used tube of lube, flicks it open, slides right on back and dribbles _so_ much of it at the swell of his ass. It’s a little cold, sliding down into his crack and across his entrance. Sends a shiver all over him.

“ _Zack_.” Tries to make it as commanding as possible, but he’s close to just falling apart.

“Yeah, I got you,” Zack’s voice is right in his ear, fingers pressing against his entrance and jerks two of them inside, sliding in with the lube and immediately scissors them apart, stretching Cloud fast.

“Ah-hh.” Cloud’s arching back, relaxes into Zack’s other hand wrapping near his neck and keeping him bowed.

“Fuck, those _sounds_. You need me that badly?”

Fucking, _yes_ , Cloud’s going to kill him, how many times does he have to-

“AH!” Zack’s slipped his fingers out and just shoved his _massive_ cock into him. Fills Cloud with a stinging burn and fast, it’s too fast of a slide. Slips right across the spot inside him that makes him come without being touched.

His own cock twitches, trying to re-harden with the fast graze. He wants to come again, just with Zack’s cock ramming into him.

He starts too, sweetly nipping at his ear as he picks up his pace. Cloud lets him go hard, gasps with every punch of his cock, spreads his knees wider along Zack’s silky sheets. It’s so good-

And it could be _better_.

“Harder, Zack.” Cloud manages to raise up on one forearm and lifts his hips for a better angle.

“I don’t wanna hu-”

“You won’t-” the SOLDIER strength, Cloud wants to feel it. For _days_ after, “more, Zack, _destroy me._ ”

He’s sweet, to try and be tender, but Cloud doesn’t have the patience for that now, just needs the pressure and the slide and the constant press against him.

Zack grabs both his arms, yanks them back and stretches them to him, locks them straight out, grips tightly around Cloud’s forearms, and pulls his whole body taught.

Slams inside him; starts thrusting with a force and speed Cloud has never had before. A SOLDIERS.

Zack shifts him down just a bit, so he’s hitting that spot inside Cloud, over and over, constant, so fast feels like Zack’s cock is never even leaving his body. Uses his arms to pull him back to meet his thrusts.

It builds all the pressure inside Cloud too quickly, he’s not even hard again and yet-

He’s coming, with a loud shout and a full-body jerk, can’t go far, Zack’s grip on his arms is bruising as he ravishes inside him. Cloud feels himself squeeze tightly around Zack and then all at once, he falls forward onto the bed, arms released and Zack’s pulling out of him, groans loudly, and splashes all along his back with long ropes of hot come.

Fuck…he’s never dry come before.

Zack nearly crushes him, catches himself with his shaking arms, half sprawled out on top of Cloud.

Laughs lowly against his shoulder and presses a wet kiss there.

“Damn…you really let me cut loose.” Zack’s pushing himself up, grazing a hand along Cloud’s body, “already got some nasty bruises.”

Cloud shifts, aches already rushing through his body. Feels good, feels like he’s alive. He twists around through the soreness and reaches for Zack.

“S’real good, Zack.”

“Yeah?” He looks concerned still, but that lusty smirk is growing across his lips again. He’s reaching around Cloud, pulling him close and yanks him up with him as he stands, “think I could go even harder next time?” he asks against his lips, walking into the bathroom with Cloud in his arms.

Cloud shakes with the thought, “ _Yes.”_

It’s where all the could be dirty talking stops, the shower. Zack’s pretty quiet under the warm spray. He focuses on cleaning Cloud up, kneels to gently kiss every bruise he’s put into his skin.

Damnit…sweet and tender afterward. Just how Cloud likes.

There’s no way now. He can’t just have Zack for a little while, not with him looking up at him with such admiration in his mako eyes and his gentle touches.

No…he’s gotta have Zack forever now.

So stupid…never should have fallen in so deep. Now that he can’t let go. He’ll have to be extra careful, extra sure to protect Zack from Tseng, from the other Turks…from whatever _Hojo_ is up too.

‘ _Running out of time.’_ Tseng had said.

He sure is.

***

He wakes in the middle of the early morning hours, sprawled out across Zack’s naked body. He’s dead to the world, star-fished out on his large bed.

Cloud laughs quietly, there’s a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth, should be gross but, instead, it’s just funny.

Oddly, maybe a bit endearing. Makes what he’s about to do even harder, but he needs answers, fast. Before Tseng finds out he lied to him. Acquaintance, not even close, or even just friends. Blew past all of that.

He slips out of bed without a sound, grabs his slacks and his turtle neck only, pulls them on out in Zack’s dinky little living room. It’s a mess, blankets, and clothes, and just random SOLDIER paperwork sprawled all over the room. Cloud smirks, seems just fitting. Chaotic, but probably in Zack’s head, he knows just where everything is.

He looks for Zack’s SOLDIER pass, it’ll get him into Sephiroth’s office at least. He can sneak out while Zack’s all knocked out from rough-ish sex.

It’s not in the messy living room, so he doubles back into the bedroom and slinks around without a sound. Pulls open all his drawers quietly, has to go very slow on the bottom one, it’s sticking.

Damn it, nothing. Where did he…oh maybe his pants. Cloud rolls his eyes at himself, the ones that he was wearing today, at work, where he needs his stupid day pass.

Cloud checks if he’s still out. He is.

With more drool.

He laughs again under his breath and digs around in his SOLDIER uniform issued pants by the door. Finds it in two seconds.

Real dumb there Strife, he tells himself. Reno’s laughing at him somewhere, he’d tease him ‘sharp mind my ass.’

Whatever, Cloud’s just been fucked stupid, he’ll go with that.

At last thought, he grabs his materia glove, it’s better than going weaponless. Slips it on his left hand and slinks out the front door without a sound, not even a tiny click when he closes it. The floor is cold on his bare feet, but he’ll be able to sneak around without any sound this way, so he’ll just hurry instead of complain the whole time.

He opts for the stairs, the elevator will kick on the cameras and he really, really does not want to get caught doing this.

SOLDIER is a separate department from ShinRa, basically runs its self, so long as ShinRa is happy with their performance, they get funding and go on their merry way.

He slips up to the upper levels quickly; he’s got limited time, betting on Zack being a long, deep sleeper. It’s already two in the morning. He won’t have time for Hojo’s main laboratory, rumor is it's massive and a maze and goes up two floors of ShinRa HQ’s main tower.

So, he goes for Sephiroth’s office first, it’s his best bet. If he’s got time, he’ll sneak around in Zack’s. As expected, the lobby is empty and the short hallway leading into the main entrance to the SOLDIER floor is calling him. Zack’s day pass lets him in easily, the door lights up green and slides open from him to waltz around on the entire floor. Offices are usually in the back, so he heads that way first.

Finds it easy, it’s empty when he peeks in through the door. Waits till the door clicks closed quietly and then moves into the room.

His heart starts pounding the moment he’s reaching for the first drawer. Finds nothing. Nothing in the next or the next or-

Oh, looks like lab results. Cloud picks them up and shuffles through them, for the last several months.

How often does Sephiroth go have ‘lab days’? Some of these blood tests are days after one another, long lines of many different ones.

Hojo needs a lot of blood for this.

He flips through them, sees only one thing that stands out among the rest, J-Cells. Cloud doesn’t really keep up with his biology, but he’s pretty sure no one’s got J-Cells. Whatever that is.

Seems the count in Sephiroth is pretty high, but…according to the notes, a normal level.

“Mmmm.” Cloud hums, the last few tests have the word ‘mutating?’ next to the J-Cells bracket.

It’s interesting, but not really any evidence against Hojo or Lazard, or whoever is pan-handling massive funds over to the SOLDIER program. He doubts it is Sephiroth, from the looks of things; he’s just another experiment to Hojo.

SOLDIERS… just keeps getting sadder and sadder backgrounds the more he learns.

He puts back the lab tests, in exactly the right order, tilts them just how they were in the drawer, with the first two slightly off on the top left side.

He checks the computer, hoping that-

Yep, Sephiroth’s dumb enough to not have it password protected.

Or….maybe it means he was just here using it. Shit, then Cloud’s the dumb one.

Gets his heart pounding even more and his fingers moving faster over the keyboard.

He finds…well, a bunch of boring SOLDIER reports. At least some of them have cute little notes about Zack. Cloud laughs, one of them says, ‘too excitable about theme parks-do not bring to Gold Saucer again’. Another one, ‘forgot to feed Zack.’ Like Zack really is a fucking puppy. Cloud has to bite his lips to keep from laughing too loud. 

And then one that takes all of Cloud’s laughter right out of him, rips it from his throat.

‘How do I help Zack.’

‘What kind of trauma does Zack have.’

‘PTSD symptoms.’

‘Angeal said Zack’s name today; Tell Zack.’

Cloud clicks out in a rush, his eyes wet. Shit, now he feels even worse, sneaking around behind Zack’s back. Everyone knows SOLDIERS can go a little…insane, but no one talks about their mental health, the ones that don’t.

The war has been over three years now…how long has Zack been dealing with it?

A heavy step and the click of the door-shit spooks him. He sees a flutter of long silver hair as Cloud ducks down, slips into the space under the desk, and hopes Sephiroth doesn’t come looking on his computer.

There’s heavy breathing in the quiet office, Cloud places his hand over his mouth, he’s not sure if it’s him or Sephiroth breathing like that.

He shifts ever so slowly and quietly, peeks through the crack of the poorly made backing. Sephiroth is just…standing there, slightly off-kilter, chest heaving. He stumbles once, right into the fluffy chair next to the door and leans on it.

“J-je-nova.” He gasps out and then shouts a short, painful yelp. Grabs at his forehead and his large shoulders tremble.

“A-angeal…h-help.” Cloud bites back a gasp, watches Sephiroth's body twitching in small, sharp jolts. A few times before Sephiroth stumbles to his knees down on the floor. Cloud can’t stop his heart, it is racing too fast, feels like he’s going into a panic attack.

“W-hat’s wron-g…ith’ me.” Sephiroth stutters, Just blacks right out, falls completely to the floor.

A beat. “What the fuck.” Cloud mutters into the still silence.

He’s got to take his chance now. Who knows how long Sephiroth will be out.

He steps around and slips out the door, kneeling next to him and slipping his hand under his nose. Still breathing, okay, he’s going to just…leave him. Feels kinda bad about it. But, he’s not supposed to be in here. It’s almost sunrise anyway, he’s pressing his luck, got to get back to Zack’s apartment.

Sephiroth’s plea echoes in his mind as he half runs through the floor, what _is_ wrong with him?

He hopes it’s just…Cloud doesn’t know what he hopes. So weird…

What the hell is JENOVA?

The thought stops him in his tracks, J-Cells…it’s got to be. What else. So then…still…what the hell is JENOVA?

It’s something he can plug into the database at least. Still wishes he had more time to sneak into Hojo’s lab.

Takes him no time to get back to Zack, since he runs up the stairs and rushes as fast as his walking will let him down the hallways of the SOLDIER living quarters. Slips into Zack’s apartment and sighs; rests back against the door.

He lingers there for a few minutes, listening for any stirring and getting his heart rate down. All at once, his body throbs from the rough treatment from Zack, and exhaustion starts settling in his mind. He barely remembers to take his shirt back off, is unzipping his slacks as he makes his way back into Zack’s bedroom.

Where Zack is…awake…and staring right at the doorway.

Damnit…this is just not really turning out great for Cloud.

Zack’s all blinky and sleepy still, so maybe if he slips off his slacks real fast.

“You going somewhere?” Zack slurs at him, rubs at one of his eyes. It’s pretty cute, his hair is all over the place and stuck flat on one side from sleeping on it.

“No.” Dumb, dumb, his brain is yelling at him. That was so dumb, now he can’t use that.

“No?” Zack frowns, his voice more clear, he stares at Cloud a little confused and then zeros in on his top pocket.

Zack’s day pass is sitting pretty there, sticking out the top.

“Is that my day pass?”

Well, he can’t say no, Zack’s dumb goofy grin is staring back at the room from the picture on it. Clearly, it is not Cloud’s. Cloud doesn’t know what to say, he’s broken his Turk wall down so much around Zack, it’s hard to put it back up.

He just stands in the silence with his eyes down, listens to Zack’s breathing get quicker.

“Cloud…what are you doing with my day pass?”

“Nothing.” Too quick. He answered too quick.

“Don’t-don’t lie to me.” His voice…too soft for this and sounds so vulnerable. It clenches Cloud’s heart too painfully.

“I’m not.” He is. He can’t stop.

“Everyone told me…not to trust you.”

It stings, to hear that. But they were right, he’s a Turk…the ShinRa moto all over, never trust a Turk. Zack’s slowly cracking voice still stings worse and Cloud can’t even bring himself to look at him.

His own breathing gets loud and his heart beats thickly; he wants to tell Zack but…

He doesn’t want to endanger Zack, he doesn’t know what Tseng will do. For Zack…he’s gotta lie, to protect Zack.

“I know, it’s your job. You’re a Turk…just, _please_ , Cloud-” He stops, cuts himself short, even his breath, all at once. As if a horrible thought struck him still.

Makes Cloud’s gaze shoot up, worry bubbling in his chest. Just a horrible pain in Cloud’s stomach, the look on Zack’s face. Gives him horrible pain.

“Did…you sleep with-are you…using me?”

Stops Cloud’s own air in his lungs. Using Zack…he is, but he’s not. No, _he’s not_ , not like that. He likes him, a lot. If he wasn’t so mortified at himself, he’d even say he’s falling for him. For reals, falling in lo-

Zack’s gasping is painful and instantly wet sounding, panicked, sounds like he already thinks Cloud has “-no, no, Zack. I…” anxiety-PTSD induced. Echoes all in Cloud's head and he feels so much worse.

A flat laugh rips out of Zack’s throat, “Can’t believe this…Kunsel will never let me live this down.”

“Zack-I’m not…not how you think.”

He’s silent for a long time. The sun’s starting to shift and Cloud can see it rising through Zack’s massive bedroom window. It’s creeping closer to Zack every second. Cloud doesn't know what to say, can't think of a way to keep his lies and keep Zack at the same time.

“I like you a lot, Cloud. Like, _a lot._ Don’t lie about this. Please… just tell me.”

The one chance, his only chance hangs in the air, unsaid.

Fuck it.

Tseng can go to hell; he’s not breaking Zack’s heart like this. ‘ _PTSD’_ , keeps thinking about it in his head.

He deflates, takes in a deep breath, and nervously walks to the bed. Slides down and closer to Zack, so he’s hovering over him, barely. Zack’s so tall, long legs and long torso. He cups Zack’s jaw in both his hands, thumbs over the scar on his left side.

“I’m sorry,” he says first, “I’m not using you. I…I like you a lot too… _like a lot_.” He teases gently, throwing Zack’s words at him, “I took your day pass to sneak around on the upper floors of SOLDIER.”

Zack’s eyes still are too wet, fucking, real nice Cloud, almost made him cry.

“Okay.” His voice is still thick with emotion too, low and quiet. He wants more, Cloud’s going have to go all out here.

“I’ve been…assigned to investigate SOLDIER.” Zack’s gorgeous mako eyes widen a little bit, “I’m not supposed to talk to anyone about it, just the Turks, and even then…”

“Why?”

Cloud shakes his head, still holds on strong to Zack’s face in his palms, “Tseng’s been seeing a pattern. He thinks there are beginning stages of corruption and he wants to stamp it out so ShinRa doesn’t have to shut down the SOLDIER program… I can’t fuck this up.”

“Why didn’t you just _ask_ me. I’d help you…I’ll still help you. I don’t want the SOLDIER program to shut down. If someone’s trying to ruin it, I wanna stop them too.”

Sweet Zack.

Cloud bites his lip. Unsure all over again.

“No one can know…Tseng’s already….”

Zack’s face hardens; he pushes closer, gets his calloused hands gripping at Cloud’s waist, pulls him flush against him, and looks up into his eyes.

“He threatened you?”

Cloud looks to the pillows just past Zack’s ear, “not really…not me.”

That same tender look he had in the shower…blooms so quickly in his sky eyes.

“Me, then. Cause he thinks we’re…close.”

Cloud nods, if he doesn’t say it, maybe it’s like he’s not telling Zack.

His laugh startles him, not flat like before, bright and relieved.

“Cloud, you’re so dumb. Tseng can’t hurt me.”

Except that he can. Zack leans forward, presses his lips into Cloud’s bare shoulder, and slips his hands around until he’s embracing Cloud’s small waist with his arms.

“I don’t want to make things harder for you. Or make you choose, so…I’ll just ask, if you need something, I don’t care how big or small, if I can help you get it faster, I will. You just have to ask me for help okay?”

Ugh, he’s way too sweet for Cloud.

Cloud’s still kind of an asshole. Hard to kick it when he’s been pushed around all his life.

“Yeah, okay. I’m sorry Zack.”

Zack squeezes him, presses another kiss to his shoulder, and then suddenly, Cloud’s looking up at the ceiling, at the sunlight creating a boxed in light shape and at Zack’s tender eyes and soft smile.

His hair is still a little crazy looking. Cloud laughs a bit, reaches up and tries to flatten it out.

“Good luck with that. Gotta get it wet first.” Zack says, wiggles his way in between Cloud’s legs and flops down on him.

Cloud pushes up, gets his mouth on Zack’s, and tries to tell him with his lips, how sorry he is. With a slow glide of his tongue, soft teeth sinks into his bottom lip. Slips their lips together until Zack’s moaning quietly.

He breaks away slowly, looks up into Zack’s already blissed out face. He takes his chance, shoves at Zack, and flips them, easily sliding over Zack’s hips. He licks his lips.

Zack looks so good under him, between his legs. He’s all relaxed and staring up at him, contours of his muscles glittering in the sunlight, making him more golden and sun-kissed. Even with his hair all wild, still looks damn good. Cloud swallows, runs his hands slowly up his stomach, tracing every dip and every curve.

Zack just watches him with a small smile, rubs his hands on Cloud’s thighs. Waits while Cloud touches his body, skims his hands over his sternum, runs a finger up the middle of his chest, and leans down to suck a kiss into the middle hollow of his clavicle.

Zack’s moan is slow and deep, gets Cloud hard in his slacks. He wants Zack to fuck him again but, he shifts, he’s way too sore.

Doesn’t have SOLDIER healing and stamina.

“Too sore?” Zack asks, sliding a hand into Cloud’s hair.

“Mmmhm.” Licks a strip up Zack’s neck tendon, doesn’t expect an almost giggle to vibrate against his tongue.

“Ticklish?” he teases, goes to do it again.

Zack only lets him once more, before he’s directing him up to his lips again.

“Stop it,” he’s still laughing around the words, smiling and breathless.

Settles a little of Cloud’s guilt.

He spends the rest of the morning riding all of it, in Zack’s moans and his lips and his body.

***

They only take two troopers with them. In and out mission, in the ruins of Nibelheim, Cloud’s not sure what he’s supposed to find. It’s just a ghost town, mako ripping through and pulling everyone’s souls from their body. He’s seen the pictures, classified and locked away. Just the buildings, completely unharmed.

He sighs, fiddles with his materia glove, and presses against the small fiery ball of energy he switched out. It’s cold in the Nibel Mountains, no way is he leaving behind his fire materia.

The choppers starting to warm up, glinting the sunlight low off the metal doors, it’s just after sunrise. It’ll take a few hours to get to Nibelheim and after yesterday and the night before… Cloud longs for just him and Zack going.

Without the troopers.

At least they are from SOLDIER Kunsel’s platoon, are familiar with Zack.

And they are polite enough not to sneer at him, but that might be because it’s mission time and technically, troopers don’t have a choice. Have to take orders from Turks, even if their main department is SOLDIER. Especially these ones. 

They salute him as he climbs into the chopper, mutter a fast, quiet ‘sir’ at him.

Zack’s already inside, chatting with the pilot. Cloud had told him, to arrive before him, keep themselves from being seen together too much. They thought it would be better, to still keep them a secret. Cloud can’t stop the worry that Tseng or someone is going to use Zack as leverage against him, so for now…

He really wouldn’t mind spending the flight pressed against him, but troopers.

“SOLDIER Fair.”

Zack glances over his shoulder at him, smirks, and wiggles his brows up and down in his direction.

“Agent Strife.”

Cloud’s not sure how long their secret is going to stay a _secret_. Zack’s flirty enough as it is, but now he’s taking every chance he gets to give him lusty eyes and knowing smiles.

He’s the only sane one between them. Keeps his face neutral and cool. He lingers his gaze with Zack’s just a few seconds longer.

The troopers climb on and the chopper lifts off, starts their long haul west. Zack only chats with the pilot a little longer before spinning around and starts grilling the troopers. They take it in stride though, roll with his jokes and his high energy.

Zack was being modest when he said some of Kunsel’s men know him. They seem far too comfortable with his nudges and teasing.

Cloud just hangs back to the side and watches the ocean morph into fields and mountain ranges.

Zack does ‘accidentally’ bump him every hour to check-in.

He’s too kind to him.

The pilot circles Nibel Mountain once, gives them an overview of the town. They are pretty high up and Cloud finds his unease about returning home since the reactor meltdown rushing at him. Coming over the main ridge of the jutting earth, they land on the helicopter pad, just a short walk from the ShinRa mansion at the base of the mountain.

The chopper slowly cools down and the troopers jump out first, guns up and ready to fight.

“Go scoot up ahead, wait at the mansion for us,” Zack orders, re-adjusts his buster sword, and steps down onto the frost-covered concrete.

Cloud doesn’t miss his shiver.

“Thought you were a country boy.” Cloud teases, steps out after him.

He’s been gone so many years now, but the Nibel frost is in his bones, the cold seeps in his skin and he feels like he’s home. An old comfort. His body still adjusts quickly too, unlike his 1st class SOLDIER shivering ahead of him as they make their way around the path, the chopper disappearing from sight.

“Yeah, adjacent to a canyon, hot year-round in Gongaga.”

Cloud reaches out to stop him, glances around to make sure their troopers are not watching. Presses up against Zack and pulls on his harness for a quick kiss.

“I’ll warm you up when we get back.” He mutters against his lips, cranks his neck back from Zack towering over him. He never seems that tall until Cloud’s right up against him.

“You fucking better, after that.” Zack’s voice is thick with want, but their troopers are getting too far ahead and Cloud’s here for a job.

The ShinRa mansion starts peeking into their view after a short ten-minute hike down the side of the mountain, tucked up close to the jutting rock and looking down on the little town of Nibelheim. A dusting of snow covers most of the building, even sticks to the yard, the almost winter sun unable to melt it.

Cloud used to stare at the mansion from his bedroom window, watch shadows move in the windows and the lights stay on all night.

Like how they are….now.

“Uh, are there lights on in the mansion?” Zack asks.

Maybe someone else from ShinRa is here. Cloud forgot to check the leave log, got too distracted by Zack. It’s not impossible, just unlikely, with the reactor dormant and Nibelheim being a ghost town. They slip through the old gate along the mansion’s property border.

“Agent Strife, sir,” One of their troopers are double backing along the path. He sounds alarmed.

“What is it?” if he tells him there are lights on in the mansion all three of them are facing, Cloud’s going to backhand him with his materia glove.

“The town sir, maybe you should come see.”

Cloud glances at Zack, he’s no help, just shrugs at him. They follow the trooper down the path and around the small patch of the forest line, blocks most of the town.

When it clears, Cloud’s entire heart stops, seems to restart too hard, and beats increasingly fast.

There are people. _A lot of people_. Just walking around, visiting the very much open bakery in the corner that Cloud used to get bread for his mother on weekends. The small learning center, there are _children_ playing out front, running inside, and shrieking. Every house is filled and every building is alive with chatter and laughs. He can hear it from here. Even the windmill in the center of town is cleaned up and spinning.

This is impossible.

Nibelheim isn’t a ghost town at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, sooo, what does everyone think? Turk Cloud for the win? I feel this is very different from what I was thinking before.
> 
> Anyways, stay and chat! New chapter will be...uhhhh, hopefully some time next week, we shall see. Let's say two weeks to be safe.
> 
> See ya!


	2. My Aching Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get...sad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I must learn to balance my fics more. LOL 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Go to the reactor,” Cloud says. He can’t bring himself to look away from the bustling Nibelheim that is not _his._

He knows it’s not, knows none of the faces, none of the body language. 

The buildings are what he knows but the life thriving in them.

How?

“Cloud?” Zack’s voice sounds small and far away. His fleeting touch gives him the smallest comfort. 

Enough to bring his focus back and take in easier breaths. 

“The reactor, SOLDIER Fair, I’ll meet you there.” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer, the faster he finds out, the better. Descends the steps and the slippery path into town. 

It’s too sunny and happy and how? He knows this isn’t Nibelheim. He saw the pictures, some of the footage. He looked it over for days, skipped out on training sessions and classes. He almost dropped out of the agency because of the reactor meltdown. If only he had stuck with SOLDIER, maybe he could have prevented it. It was all that had consumed him. 

Everyone died... _everyone._ All the kids that picked on him, Tifa….his mother. 

These people shouldn’t be here. They’re intruding. He hates it, the laughter and the bright smiles. 

Smiles that dim just enough when he meets anyone’s eyes. He doesn’t know them, but they know him. Or more they know what he is. A Turk. So then….

Signs are lacking, he can’t spot anything that says ShinRa is occupying the town. Only the quick glances and soft mutters after him indicate it. 

His feet bring him down the familiar path, around the corner bakery, past Tifa’s house, and the schoolyard. It’s the same. Stutters his heart to a stop. The same notch in the front door frame, (he’d put it there when he was young, a large chunck from a fake wooden sword) the stupid ugly plant pots, even the old wooden rocking chair on the front porch. 

His house. 

A stranger is inside. He sees the moving pass the window kitchen, their shadow flickering against the far wall. The shock and confusion are quickly stamped down with anger. He can’t just burst inside. He’s the stranger here, in his town that isn’t his anymore.

Cloud glances on either side of him. Most of the people are too enticed in their own lives and his house has always been on the edge of town. Silently, he slips over the hip-high side gate and around the back. Even the dumb old shed where he broke his ankle is still standing. Falling apart even more but, Cloud’s still fairly slim and light. 

It’s butted up against the house, just under his old bedroom window. Takes a quick swing up, a swift pull, and some luck that his window is unlocked. It’s even cracked open a tiny bit, for some fresh air. It sticks, with the frost, but all the buildings are made with wood out in Nibel, so the sound is not as telling, calls no one to his attention. 

He lands on soft blankets and pillows. His bed, still in the same spot, tucked under the window. He liked to stare up at the sky when the mansion wasn’t as interesting. Pretend he was anywhere but here. 

Aching. His whole heart is aching, spreading to his lungs and the cavity of his ribs. He can’t believe this. 

It’s dark, in his room. The only light from late morning sun is soft and doesn’t filter out well to the corners. It takes him longer than it should have, to spot it.

Someone is in the corner. Hunched in a large soft chair that he doesn’t know. They have long dark clothing on, ratted at the bottom. Hides them from view with a massive hood. They are drowning in the robe. Means their form is slight and small. Sparks a horrible, yet hopeful hunch in his stomach. 

His hand shakes and reaches out slowly with stuttering breaths. The person groans quietly, a hollow empty sound. 

Feminine and soft and….

He _knows_ that voice. 

Cloud’s eyes sting, pushes him to quickly flip the hood back.

All his senses stop. Feels as if the Nibel frost is growing in his lungs.

Blonde hair the same shade as his own, delicate features and gentle upturned eyes.

Blue...his eyes.

“Mom….”

Her pale skin and blank eyes crack at his outer shield, he falls against her shoulder, allowing a few tears to fall. She’s not dead…

“J…”

Struggling to speak, her voice sounds wobble, and her throat dry. He pulls back and cups her soft jaw between his palms. 

“Mom, it’s me,” he whispers in the dark. There’s no reaction.

Blank eyes, too blank. She doesn’t register his touch or even his presence. 

She’s not dead but, she may as well be. 

“Je-n-”

“Mom?” Cloud leans in with his ear, can barely make out what she is saying.

“Je-n-ova.”

Stops his breath all over again. JENOVA.

Sephiroth...he’d said the same thing before passing out in a staggering mess. 

All his rage rushes back at him. There’s no doubt in him. Hojo did this, had too. The only link so far, JENOVA. Whatever it is. 

He shakes with rage instead of uncertainty. Swallows down some of it so he can slide his shield back into place. 

He has to stay focused. Find out why; who has long been answered for him. He takes the rage and boxes it in, sets it aside for when he needs it. 

Quickly, Cloud embraces his mother just for one moment.

“I’ll find a way to help you,” he tells her, knowing she can’t hear him. 

Slips back out with a longing glance at her. 

How many people are sitting dead-eyed and vacant?

Tifa?

Everyone? 

He hates these strangers even more. Doesn’t bother to simmer his cold stare or take in new details. This whole place is dead to him. They all must know, if his mother is being hidden up in his room like that. Whoever is living in his house now must be watching over her.

These people know what happened here. Might even have played a hand in making it happen.

The thought quickens his feet. They can’t stay here too long. 

The mako reactor is deep in Nibel Mt. He takes the long, high stairs two at a time, to work out some of his aggression. 

Zack has their two troopers stationed at the entrance. Cloud barely returns their ‘sir’ with a head nod. He’s managed to wrangle in his emotions and school his expression but the ringing in his ears is still loud. 

He’s not surprised, as he makes his way deeper into the reactor, it’s all together. Rusting and old. How it’s always been. There was an ‘explosion’ that caused the mako meltdown, unleashed it onto the whole town. Should be at least some disturbance. No signs of damage, not even new replacement structures. Nibelheim’s reactor is the first ever built. It’s got outdated tech and different styled infrastructure. More exposed than the other reactors, more delicate. 

It would be obvious, even from three years ago, if new construction was put in. But there is nothing. 

There’s been no explosion. 

He finds Zack in the back, near the almost always locked room. 

“Hey,” Zack says. Cloud’s nowhere near him, must be that SOLDIER hearing, “Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but this place is totally fine.”

“I noticed, thanks.” Cloud snips with too much bite.

Zack doesn’t seem to notice, he’s still poking around the locked back room.

“You know what’s in here, Mr.-hey,” he’s finally glanced up at Cloud from his kneeled spot, “what’s wrong?”

Really? Cloud thought he’d tamed his expressions better than that.

“Nothing,” he doesn’t want to talk about it right now. He’ll just lose his cool.

Zack huffs at him, “yeah I don’t think so,” he stands, crowds Cloud back towards the door, “that glare is not usually this cold.”

Just the opposite then, hid them too well. Shit. Maybe he’ll ask Reno how he does it. The one thing that Reno’s got over him. He’s the best out of all of them, besides Tseng, at hiding his emotions.

“The people in town,” Cloud mutters, can’t look Zack in the eye or he’ll break. Zack’s too good at it, breaking down every wall Cloud’s built, “I think they know what’s going on.”

Zack snorts a short laugh at him, not picking up on the subtle ache in Cloud’s voice.

“‘Kay, did you talk to any of them?”

“You don’t get it,” the rage is slipping out again. He shoves Zack away from him, dips under his outstretched arm. He sees the flash of hurt, he just...doesn’t care right now. 

“Wanna explain it to me then? Or...are we just going back to the lying.”

Damnit. 

“She’s alive, Zack..”

“Who-”

“-My mom,” he says. 

He’s strong enough in his resolve to keep new stinging tears from falling, but they gather stubbornly in his eyes. Zack inhales when Cloud flashes a look at him. He can’t hide it, not from Zack, why’s he even trying?

Zack’s not trying to hold back either. Grabs Cloud’s arm, pulls him in tight, and holds him to his chest.

“She’s just a husk, I think they all are...the real townspeople,” Cloud mumbles into Zack’s shoulder. Lingers close to him for just a moment longer.

They shouldn’t be this touchy on a mission. It’s still ShinRa and they’re still working. Cloud’s risking it for a small comfort. 

“Hojo?” Zack’s voice is low and warm.

There’s no question, even an idiot can see. Hojo’s occupied Nibelheim for longer than Cloud’s been alive. His home lab away from ShinRa HQ. 

It’s something at least if they don’t find anything in the ShinRa mansion. He can tell Tseng he’s certain it’s Hojo. Not Zack, he doubts Sephiroth (strongly, after that collapse), Lazard is too kind to let something like this slide. Cloud’s still wavering on him though. 

The mystery then...is JENOVA. 

“Zack,” he pulls away, tilts his head back to look up at Zack, “Do you know what JENOVA is?”

A pulsing in Zack’s eyes happens suddenly, the mako crystals flare out and the glow gets brighter-more neon. 

“Nnn,” Zack winces so hard, he jerks forward against Cloud.

“Zack?”

Tickles his hair with his heavy breaths, “S-sorry. Just got a splitting headache.”

He has to step back and rise on the pads of his feet to brush back some of Zack’s hair. Frowns at the vibrating brightness in his eyes.

“I’m not sure what JENOVA is. I think I’ve heard Hojo say something before…”

Sephiroth...he didn’t mention Sephiroth to Zack. 

“Sephiroth knows,” Cloud says, “he...he was in his office. The other night, he collapsed after he muttered it.”

Zack’s pain shadows his face, but his surprise still comes through. 

“And you just left him _there_?” An influx of laughter at the end there, accusing as it is, “You’re lucky I saw him just before we headed out.”

“I made sure he was breathing…” Cloud mutters; the sting of guilt is a bit stronger than he likes, “He okay?”

Zack nods and leans down to press a kiss full of chuckles into his hair. 

“Come on, we’re not getting into this back room. Maybe Hojo’s scattered brained enough to leave his shit around.”

At the mansion. 

***

Another day wasted in Professor Hojo’s laboratory. When he was young, he’d been poked at for days on end. Feels almost the same amount recently. If it didn’t help Angeal, he’d request a limited amount of visits. 

The war is over after all. All these enhancing experiments are not needed as often. He’s beyond asking what Professor Hojo is doing with all his blood samples and injections. He’s never gotten a real answer out of him. He knows by now, where his place is.

As much as he doesn’t like it. 

“Don’t forget, Sephiroth, IV bag of mako is on the counter,” 

Ah...right. For Angeal. Next to the weekly dosage of the strange concoction of his blood and...something else. All for Angeal. 

The Professor said it’s the only way to keep him from degrading further, constant replenishment of Sephiroth’s cellular makeup and mako injections. 

He doesn’t understand why _he_ needs to be injected with...again...something. 

The nurse finishes patching him up, pats his shoulder as an okay to leave. She’s one of the older nurses, stitching and bandaging his wounds since he was barely old enough to talk. Sephiroth likes her the most. She’s careful with her touches, doesn’t just assume he can take the pain because of his SOLDIER status. 

Both the vial and the IV bag are warm in his hands and he holds them delicately. They are saving his friend, he’s going to keep them safe. Even if the walk down a few floors is completely risk-free. 

It’s Angeal. He won’t take any chances with him. 

He looks better today, more color in his face and Sephiroth lingers long enough to tell the dimness in his eyes is less. Only slightly, but it’s still better than no progress. 

“Hello, Angeal,” So quietly, he will always speak quietly with him. Mako drips always give him migraines and in the chance, they do for Angeal as well, he doesn’t want to add to his pain. 

The nurse here takes the IV bag from him and the vial. Injects that first before roughly taking Angeal’s arm to hook him up to the mako. Sephiroth frowns. 

Everyone treats their bodies harshly as if it’s no big deal because of their enhancements.

He pulls up the same chair Zack always goes for, gingerly sits down, and waits in the stillness. It takes about an hour before the mako kicks in and the injection absorbs. An hour till Angeal can focus his eyes back and manage a small conversation. 

He’s got time, Zack isn’t around for him to watch over. He’s still out in Nibelheim with...that Agent Strife. Sephiroth huffs to himself, rests his cheek on his fist. He’s never really experienced envy, but he’s missing Zack’s presence more than he thought he would. 

Of all people, a Turk too. Could have at least been a SOLDIER to catch his eye. 

Zack’s always liked the soft ones though. 

Sephiroth will just have to watch him more closely, make sure that little blonde doesn’t hurt him too much. 

***

They’re lucky. No one’s home and from the layer of dust, it’s been a few months since anyone’s frequented. Cloud stations the troopers outside every room they peek into. It’s a quick search for every one. Until they open a door into a massive circular room lined with books and stacks of papers and datapads. 

They don’t find much. 

Actually, more like they find _too_ much, it’s nearly impossible to get through it all. Overwhelming and no way can the two of them find everything themselves. Cloud’s putting in a valiant effort, shoving things aside that don’t fulfill his questions. A sharp mind for detail helps too, better than Zack’s anyway. People are more of his strengths. 

“Ugh, hasn’t Hojo heard of computers?” Zack mumbles, can’t believe he’s sifting through papers on a mission. 

He’s still got that twitch to slice something up. Not even Cloud’s cute little hums of indignance can distract him from it. Sits in the middle of his back. He’ll have no choice but to get Sephiroth in a spar when they get back. That’ll satisfy his urge to let loose. 

Maybe a few intense rounds of sex with Cloud too. Okay, maybe his hums _are_ enough to distract him. If only they could get rid of this headache. It’s not as bad, faded the farther they got from the reactor. Must be something in the air there. 

“Zack, here,” Cloud’s pulling a massive file from a long stack of manilla folders, “says JENOVA project on it.”

JENOVA. Zack’s heard it before. Usually followed up with cells and ancient things. Hojo mutters a lot and Zack hates his laboratory. It’s too dark and everything smells of mako, it’s nauseating. 

He doesn’t get how Sephiroth puts up with it. 

Cloud tosses the folder to him, not even looking to see if Zack catches it. He does, but still, that would have been an annoying mess. 

He leaves Zack to read through it, making a little “oh-mm?” sound at another stack of folders. 

Zack picks through the files, a lot of his ramblings he doesn’t understand. Halfway through, the dates get more recognizable, and then it’s all filled with Sephrioth’s name. 

It’s...horrible. Zack wishes he didn’t understand what he was reading. Hojo...did something to his birth mother? Injected her with the blood of the ancients? When Sephiroth was just a cluster of cells. There are weird gaps too and misleading information. He picks it out immediately. 

Hojo keeps mentioning JENOVA is Sephrioth’s mother, but in the first few reports and notes, he’d talked about another woman, Lucrecia. 

It’s more upsetting when he reads that Hojo is...Sephiroth’s father. His head throbs. He closes the folder and tucks it into the pile of things Cloud has deemed important enough to bring back with them. 

He wants to rid his mind of everything he just read. So he’s not tempted to tell Sephiroth. He feels as if he should...he’d want to know.

But...this is….damaging and Zack knows Sephiroth is still hurting from Genesis’s death and from Angeal’s condition. 

He’s never trusted Hojo either, but now with Cloud investigating him and all this…

Zack’s not sure he’ll ever believe anything that comes from that man’s mouth ever again. 

“Zack…” Cloud’s got the same look on his face that Zack feels in his chest. A lost sense of confusion and disbelief, “look....it’s what Hojo did to my mother…”

This one says project REUNION on it, underneath in small letters, Sephiroth clones.

He’s trying to clone him? Why, what for? The war is over. There is no need for SOLDIERS anymore. It’s becoming increasingly clear every day. Zack will be the last to admit it, but they really are. The pick to advance into SOLDIER gets smaller every month. 

He’s overheard one too many conversations from Lazard about budget cuts too. 

Eyeing the troopers watching the door, Zack slips up behind Cloud and reads over his shoulder, pressing up against him as much as he thinks Cloud will let him get away with. More than he thought, but it could be he’s too distracted by all the horrible information they are finding. 

Cloud’s a faster reader, picks out the details easily, and can scan for important words in seconds. Zack’s always been a bit slower, gets jumbled quickly with too long paragraphs. He catches mako poisoning over and over. 

More JENOVA. 

Failure to adhere to subjects and somethin-

Cloud slaps the folder closed. 

“The whole town Zack. He experimented on them.”

Looks like he forced the reactor meltdown too. Flooded the town on purpose. 

Mako poisoning. People don’t come back from that. 

“...Cloud…”

“I’m shutting this place down.” his body’s hard, voice clipping, and Zack doesn’t need to see his eyes; they’re boring holes in the wall. 

His rage is the same as everything with Cloud, quiet, and well restrained. 

Just makes for a more dangerous explosion later on. 

He’s not arguing, he’s just going to step out of Cloud’s way. Gathers all their approved documents for proof and follows him out the door. 

They leave Nibelheim in a silent rage storm and the high noon sun. 

***

It takes them the rest of the day to get back to Midgar; hours on the flight and all Cloud can think about is his mother. 

He’s leaving her there, mako poisoning rotting her brain. He should have looked for Tifa too. He feels she’s there, the whole town must be. Or whoever survived Hojo’s sick experiments. 

Under all the rage he’s barely keeping in check, there’s a small knot of guilt. 

Tifa’s connected with him a few times, checked in on him ever since he went to Midgar. He’s been too cowardly to reply, scared she’d think less of him for dropping out of SOLDIER. Not that the Turk agency is anything to scoff at but...he’d been such a dumb kid. Boasting about becoming a 1st class. 

He should’ve answered her. 

Zack’s gaze never leaves him, he watches him the whole flight back and sits too close to him. 

Cloud doesn’t have the energy to reprimand him for it. He’s drained and he still has to go debrief to Tseng _and_ Lazard. He doesn’t want to. His anger is too close to the surface. 

A storm coming in from the northern ocean sets them back a few hours. The pilot has to fly around it, coming up more from the south. Has them touching down on the flight pad near 9’oclock. 

A lucky break then. Lazard never stays later than eight and Tseng saves his later hours getting all wrapped up with Rufus and his scheming. It’s the Turks’ biggest secret; they answer to Rufus more often than not. Cissnei’s voiced her worry over it more than once, it irritates President Shinra to no end. 

Tseng’s taken flak for it more than once, but he chooses to do so, for some reason. 

That storm coming in is raging down upon Midgar, pouring rain, the sound only intensifies as Zack’s pulling open the chopper door. The troopers jump out first. Zack hands off the stack of reports and journals and just horrible, massive amounts of information to one of them.

Cloud frowns, “Hey!” he yells over the rain, “be careful with those,” that’s his fucking evidence. He needs it.

Tseng’s not too great on someone’s word only. 

“Yes, sir,” the trooper sounds irritated with him. Cloud frowns even more, jumps down onto the rain-slick flight pad. He’s soaked in seconds.

“I’m not ki-”

“-Hey, good job today, keep them locked up in Kunsel’s office for me, ya?” Zack totally sidesteps him, cuts him off, and blocks him from the trooper’s line of sight.

“What the fuck, Zack?” With the troopers rushing into HQ and the noise from the chopper and the rain, Cloud’s near done. It’s been too long a day and he’s too tired and emotional. 

“Come on,” his hand twitches up, wanting to reach out to touch Cloud, but there are cameras everywhere out here. The pilots shutting down the chopper behind them. They’re not alone.

Honestly, Cloud’s too annoyed at Zack anyway. He’s got no patience left. 

He still follows him into the building, still lets him stand right next to him in the elevator as they drip rainwater down onto the tiles. Reaches for his hand the moment they are treading down the hallway of the SOLDIERS’ apartment floor.

Cloud pulls back but keeps up with his long strides.

“There’re only cameras out in the lobby, by the elevator. It’s a residential floor, they have to give us privacy.”

“Hm,”

Zack’s door shuts quietly. Somehow it’s loud in his head and echos in his chest. Numbs all the rage out of him. 

He’s just cold. 

And soaking wet.

Follows after Zack silently. He should leave. Go back to his apartment in Sector 7. Too many nights coming out of Zack’s place will start to look suspicious. 

Except…

Zack’s pulling him in, captivating and safe. He stands in his bedroom doorway, creating a pool under his feet, and watches Zack slip his buster off his back.

Watches him take off his shoulder armor, his waist protector, his weapon harness.

Kicks his boots off and peels his wet gloves from his hands. 

The fondness growing in his glowing eyes, when he turns back to look at Cloud, it’s terrifying. 

He craves it. He’s never had anyone look at him with such infatuation, such warmth. 

Zack burns it into him as he walks closer.

And closer, till he’s inches from him and Cloud’s got to tilt his head back to look up into his eyes. Lines on his face smoothed with affection, his lips soft in a small, kind smile; it brings a deep ache in Cloud’s soul. 

“Stay the night?” Zack asks; husky and sweet. He knows his answer already, reaches out for him without it. 

Water droplets fall from his dark lashes and trickle down over his lips. He’s focused intently on Cloud, unbuttons his blazer with a strong, effortless twist of his fingers. Gliding his fingers over Cloud’s chest, under the collar, and slips his blazer off with swift ease. Follows his tender touch with an even softer kiss, wet and warm.

How could Cloud ever deny him? When he’s soothing away his worries and what’s left of his anger. 

Zack pulls back with a shuddering sigh of contentment, resting his head against Cloud’s. 

“It’s gonna be okay. We’ll help everyone at Nibelheim, he won’t be able to hurt anyone anymore.” 

So confident and sure like he sees it in the future. He’s got unwavering positivity and strength. 

It’s beautiful.

Cloud dips his fingers into Zack’s belt loops, tugs, and surges up for his lips again. Looking for heat that Zack’s not giving him. He’s careful to draw the line, pulling away if Cloud tries to get more from him.

Instead, infuriatingly, he keeps all his touches gentle and undresses Cloud intently. Places short, quick kisses over his exposed skin. 

It’s confusing. Stamps down his own need; leaves him in numbness to embrace him slowly. 

Zack leaves him too, standing in the entryway, for a short moment. Comes back with a towel and drops it over Cloud’s head. Ruffles his hair into drying with low laughs. Cloud feels dumb, standing, and doing nothing. He reaches out and grazes Zack’s waistline, traces the band on his boxers.

When did Zack finish undressing?

“What’s going on here?” Zack laughs at him, pulling the towel off his head and pokes his furrowed brows. 

SOLDIERS, they are all hard shoves and too rough touches, even their lax ones. Zack hasn’t escaped that common trait among them. This tenderness, however. Cloud doesn’t expect it. To be so soft, with all that power running in him. 

And yet, it seems right. Fits well in Zack’s eyes and in the flexing of his hands. 

“You don’t...wanna?” Cloud asks slowly. 

Zack’s laughing at him again. Still quiet and low, “Oh, I want to. How can I not? Look at you,” he drops the towel and kisses him again, “but I think we’ve had a slightly traumatizing day, mm?”

Sure...he guesses. 

Cloud should have seen it, it comes out in Zack at random moments. His gentleness. He’s really just the biggest fucking sweetie. 

Even though he’s still laughing at him. 

Pulling Cloud down onto the bed, Zack wrestles him into his arms. Traps him against his chest with warm smiles, and dumb breathy chuckles. Peppers kisses all over his face until he pulls a smile from Cloud. 

It’s contagious, his joy. 

Annoying.

***

Kunsel is already in his office, frowning down at the weird pile of books, journals, and papers on his desk. 

“Didn’t read those, did you?” Zack asks, slipping inside the small room and closing the door with a soft click. 

All the noise from Kunsel’s men quieting. He’s the only one with an office attached to the training area. Says he likes it better than sharing space with Zack and Sephiroth up top. Really, Zack thinks it’s cause he doesn’t want him poking around in his things. Kunsel’s secretive, probably the reason he likes to get in on everyone else’s business. Knows everything about everyone and no one knows nothing about him.

Too bad Zack’s wormed his way past all that. He grins down at Kunsel. Looks a bit rough, hunched over in his chair and dark circles under eyes. Even his dark hair is frayed and messily tied up. 

“Long night?”

“Zack, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Zack laughs loudly, “wait, seriously, did something happen?”

He sighs, shoves himself into better posture, “Just Reno and Rude keep sniffing around the SOLDIER floor. It’s weird, I had to chase them away too many times.”

So….Cloud’s not the only one investigating. Zack wonders if Cloud knows that. Tseng must be getting impatient. For a Turk, Cloud’s not very aggressive. He’s sneaky and plays to his patience. Zack’s only seen Cissnei be like that. 

“Didn’t let them get into those files?” Zack nods at the Nibelheim stack.

“Oh, here to collect it for your little blondie?” 

Zack flushes, “he’s not mine.”

He totally is. 

“Hey man, don’t fool yourself, I know. You finally broke through his walls huh? He’s back at your place isn’t he?”

Zack flushes even more, thinking about Cloud curled up in his bed. Zack had almost woken him up, he looked so good in the rising sunlight. 

“Shit, we’re that obvious?”

Kunsel laughs at him, throws his head back, and rubs at his tired eyes, “No, _you’re_ that obvious. Strife’s nice and chill.”

“Just, hand over my shit,” Zack drags the pile to the edge of the desk, evens it out so none of it will fall. It’s a lot of documents.

“You could hang around, let me find out some juicy details first, I just got in.”

Zack frowns, this isn’t some fun company dirt, this is serious and horrible.

“Hey…” maybe, Kunsel has some insight, “You ever hear anything about JENOVA?”

Just saying it makes his skin crawl as if his body knows what it is but his mind doesn’t. The same shudder runs through Kunsel. Zack sees it in his stilling movements and the twitch of his hands. It’s not reassuring. 

“JENOVA, sounds familiar. Maybe in Hojo’s lab. I haven’t been in there since my mako injections though.”

He doesn’t have to say the ‘and I’m never going back’. Everyone hates the SOLDIER labs.

His chest pangs. He should go check on Sephiroth.

“I gotta go drop these off, run by my office,” he gathers the stack against his chest, pauses by the door, “Hey, don’t...don’t mention the JENOVA thing, or this-” he shifts his stack of papers and books and datapads, “-stuff to anyone.”

Kunsel nods, lips thinning into a frown, “You got it, Bud,” he wants a beat, “you two in trouble?”

Him and Cloud. No...but Zack gets the annoying feeling they might be. 

“No.”

Kunsel’s eyes tell him if they are, he’ll have their back. 

Kunsel’s a good friend. Zack’s lucky, he’s managed to attach himself to the few sane SOLDIERS running around ShinRa. 

He rushes back to his apartment without running into too many people. Just a few employees coming in for the early work hours in the elevator. It always throws Zack off, interacting with them, even the minuscule hellos and head nods. Meaningless but everyone always gets that tiny eye-widening when he brushes by them. 

He’s thankful only SOLDIERS get to live on the residential floor. At least there’s one safe place for him to retreat too. 

Quieting his steps as he enters his apartment, Zack hip closes his door and sets the tall stack down on his living room coffee table. Has to shove aside a few messily thrown reports and the used coffee mug he left out a day ago. 

“Hmmm.” he should...probably clean up a little. He never realizes how out of control his mess has gotten until he’s bringing back a cutie to his apartment. 

Cloud doesn’t seem to mind but, how he never has a hair out of place, no folds or creases in his Turk uniform. Zack bets his place is spotless. 

He shrugs to himself, he’ll clean up later, he’s got a weird feeling growing in his stomach. Needs to go make sure Seph is okay. 

Poking his head in his bedroom, he’s pleased Cloud’s still asleep, tangled up in his sheets. Good, he should rest, that mission wasn’t difficult but Zack almost prefers it had been.He’ll take physical damage over emotional pain any day. So much easier to bounce back from. Satisfied that Cloud will be okay on his own a little longer, he slips back out and heads for his office. Sephiroth is always up early and always in his office by 7 o’clock, every day. 

The SOLDIER floor is quiet, like usual, the doorway into the back offices and labs lights up green as he passes through. He can see Sephrioth’s outline from the hallway through his closed blinds. 

He doesn’t bother knocking, Seph can always tell when it’s him. Must be the way he opens his door or his heavier footsteps. 

“Good morning, Zack,” he says to him. Every time, he’s not even in his office all the way and Sephiroth hasn’t looked from his computer screen. 

“Hey, Seph,” tries to hide the weird gut feeling. He’s pretty bad at masking strong emotions. Maybe Sephiroth will be cool about it and just ignore the slight stumble in his voice. 

“Mission go alright? Lazard’s already called in asking for your report.”

That’s weird. He knows there’s anxiousness surrounding this mission but Lazard’s never come looking for updates. He’ll mention it to Cloud, anything out of place now seems like a red flag. 

“Yeah it went fine,” totally fine, no creepy-ass replacement people or life-changing nightmare experiments found, nope. It’s fine.

Sephiroth pauses and stares at him. 

It used to freak him out, but Angeal always laughed him off when he asked. Said it’s just how Sephiroth is. It wasn’t until they found Angeal, wounded from fighting with Genesis, and starting to degrade that Zack realized it was how Sephiroth chose to react. He’d stare at Zack all the time when he constantly sat next to Angeal’s bedside. Trying to figure out how to react to Zack’s numbness.

He’s quick to notice other’s emotions, he just isn’t sure how to react to them. So he waits to see if a change happens; if it’s really the right mood or not. Zack usually chatters away so Seph doesn’t have to be anxious about reacting correctly. 

He doesn’t today, he’s trying to read Sephiroth himself. Cloud had said he’d collapsed...why? What’s wrong with him?

He seems fine. Color in his skin is normal, still his regular ethereal looking self. His slitted eyes make him think about all those terrifying experiments Hojo’s notes mentioned. 

Zack’s suddenly overwhelmed with worry, is Hojo still doing to him? Lab days...he’s never pushed Sephiroth to talk about them. 

Maybe he should have. _Still should._

Cloud thinks Sephiroth knows something about JENOVA. Zack gets the feeling he shouldn’t mention it at all to Sephiroth.

Frail...Angeal always said Sephiroth was frail and Zack never knew what he meant. 

Until right now. 

“You okay, Seph-”

“Are you feeling alright, Za-”

They say together. Sephiroth’s pupils dilate slightly, straightens up in his seat. He’s surprised. Guilt rushes in at Zack. Sephiroth’s surprised he’s checking on him? He frowns, it doesn’t sit right with him.

“I’m great, Seph,” he says, exaggerating. He doesn’t need to worry about him, Zack’s doing better. A lot better. Sephiroth’s the one that dragged him to ShinRa’s on hand therapist after Angeal didn’t heal correctly. He’s already helped Zack enough.

“Just checking in. Nibelheim was...surprising,” he might as well tell him a little, just leave out all that shit about JENOVA being his mother.

Sephiroth stares at him some more before accepting his response, “Mmm, surprising how?”

He could tell him about the reactor, it’ll be in his report anyway. He can leave all the Hojo stuff up to Cloud. Lazard only mentioned he was interested in the mako resurfacing, so that’s what he’ll get. 

“Reactor is up and runnin’, doesn’t seem to be any damage from the meltdown,” Zack says, slips down into Sephiroth's comfy chair. He’s almost certain he bought it so Zack could lounge around in his office. Only appeared after he was diagnosed with trauma-induced anxiety. 

“No damage...any signs of reconstruction?” Sephiroth’s tilting his head slightly, he thinks it’s weird too then. 

“Nope,” he’s only guessing what Cloud will be alright with him sharing, “I think the meltdown never happened.”

It’s getting too close to why and who questions, but Sephiroth’s sharper than anyone in this whole company. He’s probably already guessing correctly at things Zack hasn’t even mentioned.

“I see. How did Strife react to that?”

Huh? He wants to know about Cloud? 

“Fine…”

Sephiroth’s turning all his attention to him now; pushes away from his computer. Zack fights the urge to sink down into his shoulders, senses he’s talking himself into trouble. 

“Did you see anyone living there? If the meltdown never happened-”

Okay, he’s going to cut this off before he just spills everything. Sephiroth’s good at running circles around Zack until he just admits things he doesn’t want to. Angeal did that too.

“-Seph, I can’t tell you much more. And I’m handing in my report to Lazard in person.”

Sephiroth’s face settles too easily into complete expressionlessness. He’s mad or hurt, Zack can’t tell which. 

“Does Strife have something on you?” Sephiroth asks very quietly. 

_What._

This is going somewhere Zack didn’t expect. It’s actually...kinda sweet. He can’t stop the burst of laughter exploding out of him. _Cloud_ , having something on him? Like Zack’s really sneaking around doing things he shouldn’t be. He can’t believe Sephiroth thinks he’s running around being up to no good. 

Maybe when he was freshly promoted and sixteen. 

“No, Seph,” He’s still laughing and it’s making Sephiroth squirm, he sees the tiniest flush on his high cheekbones, “Everything’s fine…” he’s caving, Cloud is going to be so mad at him, “look, you can’t tell anyone this.”

He’d say Sephiroth is tensing out of worry, but he’s not really tensing, just sorta shifts. 

“Alright.” oh, he’s very interested though. An uptick in his inflection, pleased? That Zack’s trusting him?

“Cloud’s been investigating SOLDIER. I know you’ve noticed the Turks hanging around, even Kunsel thinks it's been weird,” Zack says.

Sephiroth nods stiffly, waiting for Zack to continue. Zack always pauses when telling him important information, knows Sephiroth doesn’t, and usually won’t, like to interrupt people. He wants to give him a chance to voice his thoughts. Just a long stretch of silence with more stares.

“I’m not trying to keep things from you,” Zack says, sensing it’s Sephiroth’s source of discomfort. He hates not knowing, Hojo keeps him in the dark about everything, not that Zack would trust Hojo anyway, “It’s Cloud’s investigation. Until he’s sure about cutting out whatever Tseng thinks is harming SOLDIER, I have to be quiet about what he shares with me.”

“I see…”

“Come on, Seph. I know you don’t trust them, but...you trust me?”

“Yes.”

He wasn’t expecting it, honestly. Sephiroth doesn’t trust anyone, not completely. Right now, staring at Zack with the softest eyes he’s ever seen on him, he does trust him; He trusts Zack a hundred percent. 

Frail...he’s much frailer than Zack’s realized. 

Zack sits up, ignoring the stupid warm pleasant ball of feelings in his chest, and runs a hand through his hair awkwardly. 

“W-help, I just wanted to check in real fast. I have to go back to my place, I forgot my...uh.” Cloud, Cloud’s still back at his place.

“Your little blonde Turk?” Teasing him, Sephrioth’s _teasing_ him. 

Clearer than a summer’s sky too, Zack is not keeping cool about him and Cloud. He hates when Kunsel is right. 

“N-no-” Zack feels his face heat, more from his embarrassingly lack of ability to keep a secret, than Cloud being ‘his’.

Airy and brief; Zack finally gets that laugh out of Sephiroth. 

***

He wakes up bathed in the early morning sunlight and alone. Doesn’t miss Zack’s warmth until he stretches too far and doesn’t connect with a solid body. He lays tangled in the sheets, listening to the silent apartment. 

No shower running or clanging in that tiny kitchen. Zack must be gone then. 

He slips out of Zack’s large bed and pads out into the living room. Looks for signs of him. The only new thing among the mess and clutter is the stack of ‘proof’ they stole from the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim. Zack’s already been out once and came back. 

It’s only, Cloud glances at the clock, seven. He’ll have to report in with Tseng sometime today.

First, he wants to go over all those journals. He’s going to memorize every detail and make sure to use it against Hojo. He’s not backing down on this. He’s going to help his mother and he’s going to make sure someone gets the payback for all that suffering. 

What he doesn’t understand is why the Nibel reactor wasn’t looked at when it first had it’s ‘meltdown’. Just fabricated video and pictures? It was only three years ago, Tseng should have sent someone in along with SOLDIER to check on it. Cloud can’t believe there weren’t any red flags.

A whole reactor meltdown? The first mako reactor ever built? 

It doesn’t add up. 

There’s not too much room without clutter getting in his way out here in the living room, (he’s ignoring the itch to straighten up. It’s Zack’s place, not his) so he gathers the stack in his arms and dumps it onto Zack’s bed. 

Slips back onto the fluffy sheets and starts organizing everything. 

Puts all things labeled and retaining to Project; REUNION in one pile.

Anything generically marked with JENOVA in another.

And then puts aside the three ‘detailed’ reports about the reactor meltdown three years ago. One is the report Cloud has seen, the one in the Turks database. The second is orders for ‘new’ reactor parts (he’s guessing that money requested went straight into Hojo’s pocket), and the last, is a short written page of what really happened. An ‘accidental’ overflow of mako, flooding the whole town, and placing everyone in the way into mako poisoning induced comas. 

It’s unfortunate that Hojo has left his handwriting and his name out of the reports. He’s not stupid, but Cloud knows he’s slipped up somewhere. He’s just got to find it. 

Those he’ll give to Lazard as part of Zack’s report. 

The others, he needs to organize perfectly by date and experiments, so there’s no mistake or confusion on what Hojo is doing. 

He starts with JENOVA and right away he’s more nervous about what he’s learning. Hojo’s notes are scattered and overly excited, dated _years_ ago. All of it prattles on about the ancients and the promised land. The power he can harness to make ShinRa stronger, all from the blood of the ancients.

So that’s what JENOVA is, an ancient. Needling in the back of his mind says it’s not quite right, but he’s got no source saying otherwise.

If he could get into Hojo’s main lab here, maybe….

After the pages and pages of promised land and old mythology, he gets to...Sephiroth. 

Zack had been reading these notes pretty intently. The deeper he gets into them himself, the more he hopes Zack doesn’t utter a word of this to Sephiroth. 

Injected during development, with some odd DNA that Hojo _thinks_ is from an ancient? 

It gets creepier when Hojo erases this Luceria woman completely, disregards her as Sephiroth’s mother, and only mentions JENOVA. It’s hard to read all the things Hojo does to Sephiroth, so many experiments and tests. Since he was so young. 

It’s no secret that Sephiroth is cold and remains highly untrusting of nearly everyone. Only relies on troopers and lower class SOLDIERS when necessary, during the war. 

After all this, Cloud would probably be the same way. It’s concerning, the amount of mental damage alone it must have caused Sephiroth. Maybe he shouldn’t be so quick to write the silver-general off as safe in his investigation. 

A few pages dated in Sephiroth’s teen years collide with Hollander’s work, mentions of Genesis and Angeal pop up, but only briefly.

Hojo keeps most of his obsession with JENOVA and Sephiroth. 

What disturbs him even more...the very last page dated a year before the reactor meltdown. Hojo’s quick mention of the idea for Project; Reunion and the results he can gain from it. 

Use it to make SOLDIERS stronger. 

Sparks a terrible inkling in his stomach. Cloud flips around in the REUNION file and finds the last one, just a few months ago.

So Hojo has been to that lab. Cloud was right about that too, he’s taking his ‘vacation days’ to spend in his lab at Nibelheim.

The last page has limited success on the overall REUNION effect. But there’s a list of candidates at the bottom, that Hojo has labeled for extensive experimentation on for a more positive outcome. 

His whole body goes cold and his breath tightens in.

SOLDIER, Zack Fair; is the first name. 

Scheduled to start.

Next week.

***

Tseng’s office is empty like it normally is when he visits unannounced. The whole two times he actually has. This time is important. He’s thrown his clothing on in a rush, foregone his blazer, and nearly ran over Cissnei on the way up. 

Disappointedly he has no way of getting Tseng’s attention. He’s already sent off a request for a meeting and a text reporting in. Tseng hasn’t responded either. 

He may be pushing it, but seeing Zack’s name on Hojo’s lists, as _first,_ to experiment on. He’s not letting that happen. 

He doesn’t care if irritating Tseng is the cause, he just needs to get his attention. 

This is the only other thing he can do. 

He’s organized everything he took from Nibelheim, written a hasty report on it, and piled it all together. Copies, of course, he’s keeping the originals and took photos with his PHS of every single page. 

Cloud places it directly on Tseng’s desk, making sure to cover it up with the top, blank file. Writing only his PHS’s number on the front, so Tseng knows it’s from him. It’s a risk, leaving it out in the open.

But…

No one bothers the Turks except each other.

So unless Reno and Rude are in on this shit, which Cloud _knows_ Reno is not smart enough to be and Rude is too ethical, he feels it’s only a small risk.

He leaves with too many nerves running in him and numbness that isn’t as pleasant as the one Zack’s tenderness gave him last night. 

His PHS buzzes in the elevator.

Zack: _You left early, :(_

His phone vibrates in his hand as he’s texting back. Cloud snorts; can just picture Zack pouting at his phone.

Zack: _Wanna crash Kunsel’s lunchtime platoon training with me?_

Cloud laughs in his head, there are too many employees around him to be sprouting out his emotions. 

He wants to, but he’s got to try and secure a temporary pass into Hojo’s labs first. He’s nervous Tseng won’t get back to him in time. He just wants to be ready, have all his options. Sneaking in takes time and if Zack gets sucked into that nightmare of a place, he’d rather have the ease and quickness of a pass. 

Cloud: _Sorry, Turk stuff._

He texts back after his long elevator ride down ended. He’s come all the way down to requisitions, see if he can just get a generic day pass first. Thankfully there’s no line to wait in. Goes to slip his phone in his pocket as he steps up to the counter. 

It buzzes before he can even get it close, the requisition counter manager smirks at him.

“Needy girlfriend?”

“Mm,” Someone is needy, but Cloud doesn’t mind.

Zack’s cute about it at least. 

Zack: _Boo, Boo. Do me a favor when you’re done Turk-ing around?_

Cloud snorts and slips his phone into his pocket. He’ll answer him in a second. 

“I need a day pass for the science labs,” he says.

The guy frowns at him, lingers with an unpleasant shine in his eyes. Bad news then. Cloud sighs.

“Sorry, Agent, access to all science labs have been restricted starting today.”

“Restricted, why?”

“Can’t say, ordered from Director Lazard.”

What. From Lazard. Not from Hojo. 

That’s...that’s not right. 

Cloud huffs, spins back around, and heads to the elevator. He’ll ask Cissnei if she’s got a temp pass issued already, they should last for at least a week, maybe about the restriction order too.

It’s an odd move unless Lazard is dirty. Cloud’s so sure he’s not. 

He rubs at his eyes as the doors slide close. He’s alone. Takes his phone back out and sees two more texts from Zack.

Zack: _?????_

Zack: _Please, Cloud, I’m gonna be in so much trouble and Seph won’t let me leave._

He laughs.

Cloud: _What do you need?_

Cloud watches the little dots flash at him in the bottom corner. 

Zack: _Besides you?_

“ _Zack_.,” he mutters. So cheesy and also...Cloud’s a complete sucker for it. Can’t stop thinking about Zack’s hands and strong hip rolls. He flushes, even though no one is around to see him getting all flustered.

Zack: _Can you drop off the reactor reports we took from Nibelheim? I forgot to grab them. Lazard’s already asked me to drop off my report today._

Cloud: _Sure, in an hour or two._

Cloud texts him back right away, so he won’t have to suffer through anymore stupidly endearing flirting. He’ll make copies for Zack on the Turk floor. He’s got all the high-res photos of them on his PHS. This way he can skip the odd feeling of going back to Zack’s place alone. 

The typical noise rushes into the small elevator as it dings open. It’s already almost early lunch hours. He keeps his head down and slips around the growing crowds of angry employees. Sighs just like he always does, passing into the safety of the Turk’s offices. He connects to their copy machine with his phone, prints out the reactor files as he heads down the hallway into Cissnei’s office. 

Good, she’s still sitting behind her desk. She normally takes the early lunch hour and Cloud’s learned not to deter her from food. He’s probably in the safe zone.

Probably. 

“Cissnei,” he knocks softly on her open door.

“Mmm-oh, Cloud. Done with Tseng already?” she smiles at him and waves him in with a small hand motion. Good, good, safe zone it is. He’ll be quick. He can look into the restrictions later today, maybe at Zack’s office. 

“He wasn’t there,” Cloud grunts. 

“Meetings with Rufus then?” Her brows twitch, just the slightest, “he’s been having a lot of them recently.”

It’s not good when Cissnei’s suspicious. Spot on most times and can pick out trouble a mile away. Cloud’s heard Rude mention it more than once, she should come back onto field missions with them. Even Reno has said, Tseng’s tried talking her out of taking the recruitment position. 

There’s not much any of them can do about Tseng. 

“I have a request,” Cloud says.

Cissnei’s kind not to laugh, though her smile says otherwise, “Okay, Mr. Formal, what do you need.”

He ignores that; since she’s normally not teasing him, “Can I borrow your temporary pass, if you have an active one?”

“A pass, for what?”

Should he tell her? It’s not like she doesn’t know he’s investigating, but Tseng was pretty clear. Don’t discuss the details. He’s already breaking the rules with Zack. 

“The science labs. I can’t get one. Restriction order.”

“Restriction order? When?” She’s alarmed, all giggles and light tones disappearing. 

“This morning, apparently.”

“Made by who?” He must be missing something. He thought it was weird, but she’s acting more intensely than he thought she would.

“Counter manager just said Lazard did.”

A flash of anger wipes across her face and settles into her eyes, “Lazard did?” she speaks quietly, low. 

Cloud nods, feeling out of sorts. He’s out of the loop. It’s fine, happens with them. They are not all on the same assignment all the time. 

“Cloud,” she’s standing and coming around to lean on her desk in front of him, “I’m sorry. My pass was up a few days ago. Even if it did, it won’t get you past a restricted area.”

There’s one option left. He was hoping to avoid it. 

Zack. 

Again. 

This time, he’ll have to tell him and he just knows Zack won’t let him go into Hojo’s labs alone. Not after everything they’ve found. 

“Cloud, listen to me,” Cissnei reaches out, touches his shoulder firmly, “I’ll look into this restriction order. You keep poking around SOLDIER.”

“Mm.” He nods. It’s easy to default to her. She’s easy to trust. 

“Are you making progress?”

He nods again.

“Think you’re close to our guy?”

Weird, she doesn’t just say Hojo. He stares intently at her. Her eyes, they’re blazing with her earlier anger and...something else. She looks worried. Is focusing hard on him. Very quickly, she flicks her eyes at her computer.

It only takes a second for it to click. He’s telling her something. Not saying Hojo, when they’ve talked about it. Taking on this restriction thing, even though it really only matters for him.

Does she think...someone’s listening in on them?

She nods approvingly at his inhale.

“You have any questions, just text me.” She pats his wrist, ‘not yet’ she tells him.

Her office is bugged? He asks her with his eyes. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Lunch?” She taps his wrist one more time and leaves.

He’s got no choice if someone is watching them. He gets up and follows her out, grabs the reactor reports on his way.

Even in the safety of the noise and the chaos in the lobby of internal affairs, she only taps her PHS once, gives him a small smile, and waves him off. 

His PHS buzzes a few minutes later. When he’s waiting on the elevator, heading up to the 49th floor.

Cissnei: _Sorry, Think Hojo’s hacked in._

Cloud: _You sure?_

Cissnei: _Not after you told me about Lazard. I’ll check it out. STAY AWAY FROM HOJO._

His heart skips. But...she told him to keep investigating, to save face? What does she know that he doesn’t?

It’s not going to influence him.

He can’t stay away.

He’s got to protect Zack. 

Hojo’s got full control over the 1st class, they don’t have much of a choice. 

What’s good for SOLDIER is good for ShinRa.

And Hojo gets the final say. 

Even over Lazard.

***

Zack’s PHS buzzes; vibrates loudly on Sephiroth’s desk corner and shakes closer towards the edge. Sephiroth eyes it along with him. Glances at Zack as it buzzes again and shakes closer still.

“Save your PHS, Zack. They are expensive.”

They are also company issued, it’s not like Zack had to pay for it. He catches it anyway, just as it buzzes yet again. Save Sephrioth’s floor from tiny shattered glass particles. 

Cloud: _Can’t get in._

Cloud: _Zack, I need your pass._

Cloud: _come get me >:/ _

Zack barks out a laugh, “Seph, I gotta go save Cloud from the lobby,”

“You’re letting a Turk in?”

“Seph,” Zack warns him, drags out his nickname like he’s a dog trying to steal some food. Zack sighs, throws his body weight forward to rock up onto his feet, “you’d get along with him.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah, you can just ‘Hmph’ at each other all day.” He can hear the quiet judgy staring in his head. From the both of them. 

Maybe they shouldn't meet. It’s just going to be a lot of Zack chatting at dry air. 

His PHS buzzes impatiently in his pocket. He laughs again, “okay, seriously. He’s probably dying out there.”

Sephiroth “Hmmphs’ at him on the way out and Zack’s laugh fills the hallway. 

The SOLDIER restricted section is really just a few offices and the long hallway (filled with mini lab rooms) down to Hojo’s disturbingly large, dark doors. Just a buffer for the _actual_ restricted area. Hojo’s lab. Zack’s never been comfortable having his office so close. Hates new recruit day, when the promoted troopers get their first mako shots for 3rd class. The hallway smells minty for hours after. 

He prefers hanging out with Sephiroth in his office, than be alone in his own and think about all the shit Hojo is doing through the walls his back faces. 

He rounds past the short hallway connecting to the main long one, staggers back a step, and starts laughing all over again. 

Cloud’s standing at the entranceway, glaring way too hard for his pretty face. Zack only has to step a few more paces for his day pass to activate and the archway turns green. Cloud slips through and silently walks by Zack, glances up at him with softening eyes.

Zack grins and bounds after him, “on your left, Agent. Second door.”

Clouds a few steps ahead of him, slides into his office as Zack is passing Sephiroth’s window. He sees the blinds shimmer close as he walks by. Huh, Sephiroth is curious. Maybe when Cloud’s looking a little less stormy he’ll introduce them. He’ll have to at some point. He’s not planning on letting Cloud go. 

His office is smaller than Sephiroth’s, with an old couch in the dark corner by the fake ficus planet and mostly empty bookshelves. His desk is smack in the middle, with a shitty computer chair and his too fancy computer contrasting each other. He rarely uses it, prefers working in his apartment, or on a datapad in Seph’s office. 

Cloud has placed the reactor reports on the corner of his desk. He’s softer looking, despite the icy glare lingering on his face. Must be the missing blazer, Zack knew he spotted it on his bathroom doorknob when he left the second time. 

He’d been disappointed, coming back to find Cloud had skipped out. 

“Thanks,” Zack says, watching Cloud fiddle with his high collar, he’s missing his gloves too.

Zack’s okay with it, just means he has to come back to his apartment tonight. 

“Hm.” Quiet. A little more than normal. Cloud’s not meeting his gaze either, keeps his eyes just at nose level. Something’s bothering him. 

“You okay?” Zack slips up to him, backs him against his desk. 

“Hmm,” a lighter tone, doesn’t want to talk about...whatever it is then.

It really is odd, how similar Cloud can be to Sephiroth. 

“Want a distraction, pretty eyes? You’re going a mile a minute. I can see it,” he reaches out, brushes his knuckles ever so gently over the corner of Cloud’s lashes. 

He hadn’t gotten to slide back into bed with him this morning like he wanted. Take him apart slow and listen to those provoking moans. Zack licks his lips, watches Cloud’s pupils dilate and nearly blackout all the deep blue in his eyes. 

He surges the few inches between them. He’s short already, but with him slouching down on his desk, Zack’s bowing his back and tilting Cloud’s chin up to get at his lips. Gets that provoking moan out of him right away. Gets some more if he dips his tongue in and out of his parting lips. Wets their lips good so they slide easy and warm together.

Even now, Cloud is urging him to go harder, wants it rougher. He’s not... _not_ into it. Sometimes, the want to just bend Cloud over and _take_ him however he wants, is too strong in his blood.

But most of the time, he wants that hardened shield around him to fall apart. Gently, so he breaks in a way Zack can put him together.

If he’d only let him. Instead of baiting him away from tenderness. 

He does it so well, Zack falls right into the flow and the roughness. Even as he’s thinking about it, Cloud’s starting to push harder against him, starts nipping at his bottom lip. Fills Zack’s head with darker needs and hazy wants. Pulls Zack into that mindset so fast, it’s disorienting when Cloud’s lips are dodging his and he gets roughly pushed away, walked back to the shitty couch in the corner.

Cloud’s dark blue eyes bore into him the whole time, his breathing deep and lustful. Shoves him down onto the couch and kneels between his thighs. Zack’s breath is catching and staggering as Cloud’s strong and delicate hands rub over his thighs. He slides in closer, watching Zack as he hovers over his waistband. 

“Wanna...fuck my mouth?” Cloud’s voice is so raspy and needy, almost like Zack already has.

He feels his cock jump in his pants. He does now, _fuck._

“Sure, that’s good,” Zack slurs, reaches down, and threads his fingers through Cloud’s pale locks.

Cloud’s biting his lip at him with a soft moment of uncertainty, “be rough.” he says and unzips Zack, pulls him out. 

Be rough...like it won’t be just for Cloud to get his tight lips around him. He’s big, certain that Cloud can’t get him all in his mouth. 

“Ah, fu-ck,” he’s trying real hard too. Zack’s already having to slow his breath so he doesn’t jerk up into him. 

Cloud’s lips are _so_ tight, pretty, and stretched around him. Barely has to suction in his checks, the pressure is already there. 

Cloud’s quick to get a fast rhythm going, sliding down around him _almost_ all the way, holds him as deep as he can, for as long as he can. Pulls all the way off him with slow warm flicks of his tongue. Teases him and nips at his foreskin.

“Ah, watch the teeth there,” Zack chuckles, tightens his hand in Cloud’s hair to hold his head still.

“I said,” Cloud dips his tongue into his slit, makes Zack’s thighs tremble, “be _rough._ ”

He’ll find out why Cloud thinks he only deserves it that way. But he wants it so bad, it’s hard for Zack to deny him. 

He slips his hips down, encouraging Cloud to lean up and over him, perfect angle for Zack to shove up with his hips. Grabs the back of Cloud’s head with a gentle hair tug before he yanks down at the base of his neck, thrusts up into Cloud’s hot, wet mouth in one stroke. 

He can slide deeper between Cloud’s lips at this angle, so he gives into the haze and the darker image of holding Cloud down around his cock he can’t breathe. Starts thrusting faster, holding Cloud in place tightly. Over and over he slams up into that fucking perfect mouth, faster each time until he’s barely leaving Cloud’s lips. 

All at once, fiery heat and an explosion of pressure shove forward, blacks out his vision and Zack shouts. Twists hard, he dimly feels Cloud’s fingers digging sharply into his thighs as he shoves up one last time and comes hard at the back of Cloud’s throat. 

His office comes back into focus quickly. Cloud’s gasping against his thigh, watching him with fluttering lashes and flushed cheeks. 

“Damn,” Zack says after gaining back his lung function, “come here, let me blow your mind too.”

A weak little laugh into the fabric of his pants. 

“I’m okay…”

Huh…

“You’re _okay_ ,” Like Zack is some food he doesn’t prefer. Cloud’s flush gets deeper.

“I-I just mean, I wanted to do that... _for_ you.”

That’s sweet. Zack grasps his chin with his thumb and forefinger, lifts his head up, and makes his body follow. Cloud tucks him back in, before straddling Zack’s lap.

Okay his ass, Zack can feel him straining against his stomach. He trails a hand down Cloud’s torso, going to dip under the fabric of his slacks.

“Nuh,” Cloud’s barely holding in a moan, grabs at Zack’s hand.

“Come on, what’s wrong?” Something really is bothering him. Won’t meet Zack’s gaze anymore. 

“Nothing, I just rather wait...till your place.” 

Deflecting. 

Zack feels sorta bad now. He should have picked up on it rather than let Cloud drag him into that lust haze. Must be the same reason for wanting the roughness. 

Zack shouldn’t have offered to distract him. Now he’s got a lap full of stubborn, shy, and horny Cloud that won’t let Zack do anything about any of it. 

He sighs. 

“Turk things?” he asks, almost afraid too. 

Cloud leans forward, pressing his forehead into Zack’s shoulder and hiding in his collarbone. 

That’s okay. He can hide, as long as it’s with Zack and not _from_ him. 

He tries for tenderness again. Seemed to work alright last night. Wraps his arms tightly around Cloud and lets him rest against him. 

He seems to like it, melts more into him and Zack’s guilt eases some. 

He’s still making it up to him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! Ummm, we still on board with this?? Also, just so everyone knows, this is no longer a two chapters fic....but no more than 8! If I get there, probably 4....  
> Hahaha  
> okay....  
> Leave a comment, don't be shy!  
> SEE YA TURKS!


	3. In The Woods Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are secrets all around.  
> *WARNINGS*  
> GORE, ALIEN GORE, VIOLENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been to longggg. FInally an update!  
> Get ready for some action.  
> Happy Reading!

He jerks awake for the fifth time, too warm and feels suffocated from fading odd dreams and Zack’s body sprawled all over him. 

They’d gone back to Zack’s apartment after Cloud had sat on his couch for a few hours watching Zack pout at his computer. Cloud had mulled over Cissnei’s weirdness and Tseng’s lack of...being present at all. His irritation followed him all the way back to the SOLDIER living floor. He wasn’t even going to stay, just grab his blazer and head home. 

Zack had different ideas and Cloud finds it hard to say no to him more and more. 

Takes a bit of work to shift him off, he’s a dead weight on Cloud and he may be a Turk, but without SOLDIER mako, it’s not a simple shove to get Zack off him. 

Good thing he’s also dead to the world. Doesn’t wake up even once with Cloud huffing and grunting under him, failing a few times before he wiggles out from under him. He curls in, snagging a pillow in his sleep as Cloud’s replacement. 

It’s way too early, still dark and the twinkling lights of Midgar reflecting in Zack’s large bedroom window are just as memorizing as the sun setting on all the buildings. He hovers until he can’t look past the faded reflection of him and Zack on the glass anymore. 

He shuffles out into the living room, zoned out, and weirdly empty inside. Makes him drift slowly out into Zack’s chaotic living room and mindless grab at his PHS still sitting haphazardly on the low coffee table. The half-drunken mug of tea gone cold next to it. Zack had been pretty overbearing. Shuffling him around and forcing him to just….sit and be taken care of. Made him a mediocre rice and veggie dish for dinner and insisted on fucking cuddling up with him on the couch for nearly the whole evening. 

Cloud gets too squirmy and warm thinking about it, pulls him to sit back down on the couch anyway, and stares at his PHS, sinking into the mixing emptiness and happy feelings in his chest. 

Happy. Took him a little bit to really recognize it. Cloud’s surrounded himself in a bubble of just existing for so long, it feels weird to have something else occupy his mind. 

He reaches for his PHS, morning hours are too dangerous to be thinking. Thumbs the dark screen up and puts in his passcode, but the absence of blinking blue lights already tells him he’s got no new messages. 

Too weird, even for Tseng’s usual hands-off style. Let’s his agents make their own choices if the mission allows it, but this. Nothing, complete blackout, when he had been too interested just a few days before. That annoying itch is growing on the back of his neck again. 

“Hey” Zack’s voice cuts clear in the stillness, “running too hot for you to cuddle with?”

He’s teasing him, but SOLDIERS do run way too hot. Cloud’s been shifting away from him all night to find a colder spot under the sheets. Only lasts about thirty minutes before Zack’s following his body and curling his arms around his torso. 

He’s more of a smotherer than a cuddler. 

Cloud sighs, sets his PHS down on Zack’s _still_ messy coffee table. Cissnei’s not responding, either. Work-related things, usually they are all texting back and forth rather quickly. At least, that’s how it was during training. If he can’t get out what is happening from Reno and Rude, he’ll just have to go ahead and sneak into the labs on his own. He’s got no time to wait past the weekend. 

Still, he’s a bit offended. He knows something is going on, with Cissnei being so paranoid about tech bugs and then just going dark. She and Tseng are the most responsible, if it was Reno disappearing he wouldn’t really be that worried. Plus the lockdown on the science department. He’s still doubting Lazard is behind it. Things are not adding up. His itch turns into a dreaded cold down his spine; something is happening quickly and he has no idea what it is. 

“Hello-hey spacey eyes, you with me?” Zack’s leaning in close in front of him, their noses almost touching.

Zack doesn’t wait for him to even roll his eyes. Just shoves into his lap; knees on either side of his hips, making Cloud lean back on the couch and arch his neck against the low backrest. Looks up at Zack towering over him.

It’s nearly three in the morning and Cloud should really push Zack off him, get some more sleep before he has to go running around looking for his co-workers. 

But Zack’s cupping his jaw in his hands, thumbing along the hollow of his cheek and leaning in close. Blocking out the clock on the wall glaring at him, the stacked info from Nibelheim, and the weird shadows falling against the front door.

Only Zack’s glowy eyes are a bright focal point and the little licking of his lips as he presses forward for a kiss are too tempting to move from. 

Chaste. Barely any pressure and short. 

Gentle. He’s being so gentle. 

Cloud...hates it. Makes his stomach swirl with embarrassment and he hates it more than anything. Feeling shy. 

The tenderness Zack keeps trying to wrap him in, he can take it when he’s been bruised and roughed over into pleasure. After...after he’s all out of focus and is shaking with aftershocks. Not before, he can’t control his bashfulness. 

Zack doesn’t seem to care. Peppers his lips all over his face, slow and looks into his eyes between each one. 

“You gonna let me pay you back now?” he says into the corner of his mouth. Gives Cloud another soft, warm kiss. 

Still isn’t too keen on waiting for Cloud to answer. Tangles one of his hands into his hair and trails a soft touch down his bare chest, tickles his stomach and makes Cloud jerk with an almost huff of laughter. 

Zack does, laughs in his ear, too warm and familiar. Like they’ve been together for years already.

“Ticklish?” fucking bites into the high cartilage of his ear lobe, tears a moan right out of Cloud.

“Mmmmh.”

Cloud gets a bit of that roughness he’s always searching for. A sturdy hold at the base of his head and Zack’s pulling him from his boxers. Strokes along his half-hard cock with a fast, rough calloused hand. Pushes him into becoming flushing red and aching. So quickly. 

But he’s too gentle still, Cloud needs more.

He can’t handle tender.

“H-harder, Zack.” he pants, holding in his moan and pressing the back of his head into the couch, trapping Zack’s hand beneath his neck and the fabric. 

“No,” it surprises him, the demand in Zack’s voice, “we’re doing things my way this time.”

He knows, he knows that means Zack is going to be sweet with him, but the sharpness in his voice and the commanding glint in his eyes, it all gets his heart racing and his cock twitches in Zack’s warm grasp. 

Zack leans in the small distance between them, already gently stroking the back of his head with his thumb. Kisses him with no teeth, no hard presses, barely even shoving his tongue past his lips. Just gentle rolls as he slides their lips slow, real slow. It sends tingles down Cloud’s arms.

He’s never had sweetness make him feel…

Needy. He hates that too, hates feeling like he needs someone. When it’s rough, when someone is putting bruises into his skin, he can pretend they don’t care about him. It’s just a good fuck to get through the lust. So he can pretend too...that it’s what he wants. 

But he needs Zack, all of a sudden. It’s just crashing over him and he’s…..

He’s scared. He doesn’t want to need someone. He doesn’t need anyone. Ever. For anything. 

Zack’s moving him, his wrist movements slowing to a barely moving stroke, all up his cock and way too teasing of a touch. Does it as he lays Cloud back into the corner of the couch, back curled against the arm and the back. Gets in close, still not quickening his strokes or increasing the pressure. 

Pressing his forehead to Cloud’s, light in touch, and too endearing not to think about. Melds well with the look in his eyes; a hunger Cloud hasn’t seen before.

More than want, more than lust. It just causes the ache he’s tried to ignore his whole life to explode into a painful heart thud. It’s not supposed to be like this, he’s not supposed to get hard from sweetness and gentle touches.

Not supposed to want Zack for more. Or see the same silly feelings reflecting back at him in mako eyes. 

Not when his whole life he’s chased it and chased it. Rejected every time, beaten from it until he just learned. 

That he shouldn’t look for it. Shouldn’t want the affection. Shouldn’t expect someone to look at him like he’s the only thing in the world. 

Zack’s flashing that terrifying look at him, breathing hard like Cloud is touching him. It’s a weird switch for him. Arches slightly and jerks in Zack’s easy pace. Gasps loudly and raises his neck up, looking for anything _more._

Even if it’s just a tender kiss and Zack’s soft touches, thumb barely grazing against his jaw. Follows it all with a faster wrist flick, squeezing his cock just right. Starts to quicken his pace. It’s better, but not enough to numb Cloud from his embarrassing want for softer intimacy, for-

He won’t call it love. He’s barely known Zack for a month. But it’s an ache close to it and he’s never given in to the desire for devotion from someone.

He’s close now. With a SOLDIER he shouldn’t even know. 

It happens all at once. The rushing realization that he’s in deep and the sudden pressure building low in his stomach. The heat that explodes through him, pulled by Zack’s touch, a press over his already dripping slit of his cock. 

His orgasm takes him by complete surprise, slow and eases away the ache in his chest. Staring into Zack’s too close eyes and gripping at his bicep for some kind of grounding. Anything to bring him back from his dangerous thoughts. Doesn’t work, just makes it all worse. The strong muscle under Zack’s warm, tanned skin. Tenses with his strokes as he gives Cloud the rougher touch he wants, stroking him through his orgasm the way he wanted to have it from the start. 

Zack hums against his cheek, happy and low. Pushes his nose against his ear and shifts them. Pulls Cloud up against his body to lift him. He can’t find it in him to protest, not even the Turk wall that never really comes down all the way. 

Cloud lets Zack have his stupid sweet way. Let him carry him back into his room and put him gently down on his bed. Doesn’t pull away when he cleans up his stomach and slips him under his cooled sheets. Even the heat of his body radiating all around Cloud isn’t unpleasant enough for Cloud to take the overjoyed grin from Zack’s face.

He doesn’t get it. Why is he so happy, about Cloud letting him be sweet on him? 

Zack’s still humming in his ear, holding him close, wrapping a strong leg around Cloud’s waist, and entrapping him in his arms. Holding his head against his neck. 

Smothering him. 

Cloud hates it. 

Hates that he wants it and hates that he can’t bring back his walls. 

Hates too that he’s falling into a stupid haze from the most gentle orgasm he’s ever had. An afterglow way better than any rougher sex has given him. Cloud huffs into Zack’s skin, tries to hide against his body from his thoughts. 

Doesn’t really work, just falls back asleep with Zack’s dumb puppy noises in his ear and his arms too warm around him. 

***

An early lab request, again. Well, _again_ again. Sephiroth had almost declined, nearly every day this week. How much more of his blood does Hojo really need? He’s already pulled some for Angeal’s weekly dosage. 

He’d gotten the flag message too, about the lockdown for all science labs. He’s more inclined to trust Lazard over Hojo. But lately, the pull the director has seemed to be dwindling. It’s hard not to see once the cracks are spotted. He notices it everywhere. The waning picks for SOLDIER candidates, limiting equipment for field missions. 

Only Hojo’s requests seem to have kept at their normal numbers. If not an uptick. For a few months now Sephiroth has spotted the inconsistency and the shifting of priorities within SOLDIERS. It’s expected, with the war over. Should have started happening sooner even. 

But….a true change in direction, would turn away from Hojo’s department getting the majority of resources. The only thing reflecting that, is the lesser SOLDIER promotions. Hojo likes choices, likes too many subjects to use. Odd then, to see less and less fresh faces coming from their mako injections every month. 

Instead, feels as if the war is still going on and turning for the worse. Desperation. He smells it in the air of Hojo’s main laboratory, deep into the depths where he used to spend so much of his days, he might as well have slept there. He hates it here. Can’t seem to rid nearly enough of the thoughts from his head as he walks the dark hallways. 

The same little lab just outside Hojo’s first large room of mako tanks and ‘secret’ projects, that he always goes too. There are more nurses and assistants today. All for him. When they notice him, they get….twitchy. 

More so than normal. Sephiroth is aware, the air that follows him, his reputation. Price he pays for being Midgar’s savior. Either he’s being gawked and founded over, or people are afraid of him. Except for Zack and Angeal. Even the other SOLDIERS, Zack’s friend Kunsel. They are less obvious about their assumptions, but they are still there. 

All the med and scientists tend to just not look him in the eye. The nurse that usually takes his blood isn’t here this morning. Instead, a younger woman with sandy hair he doesn’t recognize. She doesn’t speak to him, just grasps his elbow, and sticks him with a needle. Takes more blood than he’s had taken in a while. He watches her fill up nearly eight vials. Rips the needle out of his arm too hard. Stings for a second as his skin stitches up. 

She leaves and the other two assistants are mumbling under their breath. It’s impressive someone remembers his enhanced earring. Stupid though, he can understand them no matter how quiet they are. 

Something about not enough test subjects. He’s not paying that much attention. 

And then Hojo himself walks through the door. 

Sephiroth usually has to go seek him out. He leaves the easy tests and lab work to those under his employment. It makes his skin crawl and he hardens up his limited expression. Hojo means more pain and too many unnecessary tests. 

He hadn’t actually spoken to the man in a few weeks. Once a month, since the ending of his fascination with him stopped when he proved himself how powerful he was. Back then, nearly every other day was he stuck with Hojo’s ugly sneering. 

“Sephiroth,” smiles at him the way normal people do, but Hojo, his joy isn’t in Sephiroth as a person. No, he’s content and pleased that his praised experiment is still doing well. Looks at him with a glint of glory and arrogance. Just a trophy. 

He doesn’t speak to him, only nods his head in slight greetings. He does track his movements throughout the whole room. He goes to his assistants first, looks over whatever datapad is at their fingertips. Pulls out a few syringes, Sephiroth is guessing they are for him. One’s got mako in it for sure, glowing brighter than the IV bags prepped for new SOLDIERS. The other two, weirdly gel-like liquid and dark. Glints a deep purple in a strong light. 

There are more empty vials too. More blood? He doesn’t let his frown show on his face, keeps his brows from furrowing. Something is off. A feeling he hasn’t had since he was young and alone, cut at and stuck constantly. Nervous...and apprehensive. He wouldn’t call it fear. He’s long gotten over being afraid of Hojo, of ShinRa even. He’s the most powerful man in Midgar. 

And yet, here, three little needles coming at him, injecting the unknown into his veins. 

Immediately, a pulsing headache splits his skull in half and the way Hojo is watching him, looking for a reaction. It’s unsettling. He fights the urge to wince, even double down a bit, it’s painful, nauseating, and throwing him back into his childhood yet again. 

He thinks his left eye twitches ever so slightly. 

“Mmm, no reaction, feel anything different?” Hojo asks him. So...it’s back to test subject time. 

He thinks, in his left ear, where his headache is stinging and clusters the worst, he hears a weird, eerie sound, low and off, almost a voice. Lingers long enough and moves up and down with the inflection of words, but he’s got no understanding. 

“No,” Sephiroth finally manages. He can’t really go back, he can’t become just an experiment again. Not after Genesis, after Angeal. He’s done, he won the war and lost nearly everything he cares about for it. 

Hojo lies and it’s easy to lie to him too. He’s getting frowned at, watched even closer. 

“Very well, perhaps in the next phase will the connection take,” he mutters under his breath.

Next phase. Connection? To what? The pulsing in his head starts to throb with the ups and downs of that almost voice. 

Hojo’s leaving the room, handing some of the blood Sephiroth didn’t even feel him take off to his assistant. He’s speaking to them and in his momentary lapse of trying to unfocus from the pain, he only catches the end of Hojo’s voice fading,

“Prep this for SOLDIER Fair’s procedure, double the dose and we’ll need more mako,”

Sephiroth’s heart thuds hard with his aching head. Zack, Hojo is-

He stands suddenly, anger pressing through him. No, he can’t let Hojo start digging his claws into Zack, or anyone else for that matter. 

Things get...swimmy and he has to shake his head to right all the blurriness back into its sharp spots. 

Just as all the edges clean back up and he can see the door close behind Hojo, the lights flicker twice and the room plunges into darkness. 

***

“Zack, you have pockets for a reason,” Cloud snips at him, reaches out, and takes his day pass Zack has firmly bitten between his teeth. He’s juggling locking his door, his coffee, and Lazard’s final report on Nibelheim wedged dangerously between his knees. 

Cloud’s taking the coffee canister he’s balancing too, his frown looking less judgy and more wobbly like he’s trying not to laugh at him. It’s just reassuring Zack’s want to always kiss away whatever expression is on Cloud’s face. 

He should just be flushed, zoned out, and relaxed at all times. 

Fuck. Cloud’s got the best sexual expressions and Zack really needs to figure out how to not be so distracted by them. Barely out the door and he wants to drag him back inside and take him apart.

Finally, his door clicks locked and Zack turns to Cloud with a grin, grabbing his report before it falls. 

“Come with me to the SOLDIER floor?” He just has a short meeting with Lazard and then he’s heading down to the medical floor for the rest of the day.

He wants to ask Cloud to come with him when he sees Angeal. He knows it’s more his and Sephiroth’s thing, but…

Zack still gets all his anxiety rushing at him when he stares at Angeal for too long. It’s why he never stays too long unless he’s exhausted. Somehow, Cloud being near eases it. Feels his mental symptoms numb into almost nothing. A calming potion, without all the limitations it puts on his SOLDIER abilities. 

On the off chance Angeal manages to rouse out of his blank-slate state, Zack wants Cloud to meet him too.

He knows it might be a bit much...moving too fast. Kunsel’s had that look in his eye every time Zack just spits out a tangent about Cloud. He’s falling way too hard for Cloud, but he can’t help it. 

He’s just that way anyway. Falls way too fast, moves way too fast. It’s just how he works in everything he does, why would it be different with people? 

“Real quick,” Cloud says, eyes losing some warmth as he slides his Turk walls back up. 

It used to annoy Zack, the Turk wall. That’s what everyone calls it. They all do it, even Cissnei. Shuts out emotions, knows how to school their expressions into nothing. Cloud’s particularly good at it. Even when the day is over and he’s allowed to relax, his lips stay a small line, his stare too hard to place. Even his smiles at Zack are small and limited. Minimal. 

Now, Zack just thinks it's endearing. With Cloud anyway. Likes to tease him and flirt hard to see if he can get Cloud to crack. Seems easier to do so every day. Zack pretends it’s because Cloud is falling for him just as fast, but he can’t actually tell. 

Doesn’t matter anyway, he’s so wrapped up with him, he’ll take whatever Cloud is willing to give. 

“What Zack,” Not a question, not with that inflection. Cloud sighs around his words and waits impatiently. 

“Can I kiss you?” He just can’t help it. It’s fine, no cameras in the hallways here. Only if one of the SOLDIERS comes out of their apartment will they get caught. 

He just wants a quick one anyway. 

Cloud’s glancing around them, reluctant. He caves the longer Zack stares at him.

“Fine…” 

Just a small, fast peck of their lips, skin too dry from the air conditioning and lack of water overnight. 

Still pulls a massive ball of happiness inside Zack. He smiles brightly at Cloud, laughs under his breath at the wide-eyed look Cloud gets when he smiles at him like that. The faintest blush crosses his cheeks. So fucking cute. 

“Come on, weirdo.” Cloud mumbles, eyes shifting to the side and turns, still carrying half of Zack’s things. 

Cloud didn’t answer him about the SOLDIER floor, but he doesn’t press any other buttons in the elevator, following him right out as the doors open. They pass through the restricted doorway, lights up green and down to the right towards Lazard’s office. 

Reno and Rude are coming out of his office. They seem surprised, but it’s probably for Cloud and not Zack. Cloud tenses next to him. Seems a weird reaction to seeing his co-workers. 

“Strife,” Reno saunters up to them, Rude a stern force at his back, “didn’t Cissnei speak with you?”

The stare they share says Zack’s not allowed to know what Reno is talking about. Cloud’s little ‘Hmph’ in return confirms it. Turk things. 

He should just leave Cloud to himself then. Real quickly-

“Come down to the medical wing, later?” Zack asks him.

It’s enough to get Cloud to drop his walls a little, wonder swimming in his eyes. He really shouldn’t tell him why, with Reno and Rude here, it would imply they are more. Everyone knows Angeal is like a brother to him, his mentor, his only family here at ShinRa. Though Sephiroth has easily slid into that role now and Kunsel’s been great to him. 

The weird look Reno is giving him, he probably shouldn't have asked at all. 

“Sure,” Cloud says and then walls up completely. 

It’s Zack’s cue to go away. He takes his coffee back and heads past the three Turks into Lazard’s office. Reno’s harsh voice drifting in his wake. 

Lazard doesn’t look too happy. Frowning down at his computer and dark circles under his eyes. 

“Hey boss,” Zack says, he tries to quiet his voice, but it still seems to startle Lazard, “Nibelheim reactor report.” 

He drops it on his desk and waits, Lazard is friendly, usually keeps up with Zack’s chatter no problem. 

“Director?” He tries again. 

“Yes, Zack, yes, sorry,” he gives him his full attention, “Anything unusual at Nibelheim?”

Zack snorts. Where to start. Cloud hadn’t mentioned leaving anything out, just to not mention it to Sephiroth. He hadn’t copied the creepy experiment reports for him to hand in though. Still, he thinks someone in SOLDIER should know. Hojo needs to be stopped and something is off with all the Turks. Reno and Rude hanging around, but not really doing anything. Cloud keeps looking at his PHS and Zack hasn’t seen Cissnei in a while. 

If not on paper, it can’t hurt for Lazard to be aware. He will soon anyway if they plan on helping the real Nibelheim townspeople.

“Just a little,” he says, scoots the report a little closer and sits down in one of Lazard’s chairs by his desk. 

He lets him read it through first, watches his eyes narrow and his mouth thin into a frown. Waits for the surprise wide eyes, which does happen (that's good, means he’s less likely involved in this) and even huffs in confusion. 

He looks up at Zack with a dark expression, “there’s more, I’m sensing. A secretly working reactor, one that never even was damaged, means there’s more to this.”

Zack nods and he can feel Cloud’s glare all the way from the hallway but…

“The ‘accident’ that killed all the residents-” Zack starts, but Lazard is smart.

“-means it didn’t kill them if it didn’t happen. So, they are just living there still thinking they were forgotten by ShinRa?” 

“No….”

“No?” 

“They’re...husks. Agent Strife put it that way, alive, but….”

Again, Lazard is quick to put things together himself. It is pretty obvious, knowing all the factors. Hojo’s main lab used to be there, that was his section in Gaia, his place to put roots down in, for ShinRa. 

“The money transfers...Hojo then, doesn’t make sense still...”

So. Lazard knows too, the Turks have been visiting him too often, but Zack thought maybe it was because they suspected him. Has Cloud been kept out of the loop? 

“What doesn’t?” Zack is ready for this to be over. Way to many secrets and he’s had enough of them. Lived through too many of them, chasing Genesis across half of Gaia. Kunsel was still right about one thing, getting involved with the Turks is always a headache.

Even if one of them is set on taking his heart. 

“Tseng has been...less than forthcoming about lending SOLDIER the helping hand of his Turks. Lucky me, Agent Cissnei has been more than loose-tongued.”

“Okay.” Zack says. He wishes everyone would stop skirting around whatever is happening too. 

Feeling everyone out all the time, to see if they can be trusted, it’s exhausting. 

“She thinks the money trail is from Heidegger. Transferring his share of ShinRa’s allowance over to Hojo.”

Why, that’s...it’s not that weird actually. If Heidegger wants stronger troopers, push the SOLDIER program to get better treatments. Ones that could spill down to all ranks even. Zack has never thought Heidegger was very smart though. Just power-hungry and too reliant on his robots. 

Which must be hurting if he’s transferring funds over to Hojo. 

Maybe Cloud could put it together, sees detail he can’t.

“What do you think that means?” 

Lazard frowns even more, “I’m not sure, but Hojo has been pushing for expansion outside the department.” 

Outside SOLDIER? Would Shinra even allow that? Last Zack knew, SOLDIER was getting cut back since the war ended. Less of a need. There have been rumors, President Shinra isn’t too happy with the recent events at SOLDIER. Too much freedom. Zack tries not to think about what that means for him, for Angeal and Sephiroth. If Lazard wasn’t director….

“You should know, if you didn’t see the notification, I’ve placed a lockdown on the science department. Agents Reno and Rude have informed me of-”

The lights flicker around them, and the whole office is plunged into darkness. It startles both of them and it only takes a few seconds for Zack’s mako eyes to adjust. Outside Lazard’s massive office window, a whole sector of Midgar flickers in a wave and goes dark too.

“What-” Zack’s out of his chair and peering out the glass, sees another sector shimmering into darkness, just on the other side. Looks like Sector’s seven and three.

A rumbling shakes the building and muffled gunfire Zack is sure only his advanced hearing is letting him pick up on. The emergency lights flicker on the floor, a red glow lining the room and the back exit door bursts open. Kunsel is heaving in the doorway, helmet missing and a slowly healing cut across his high cheekbone. 

“Director, we have to leave now.”

Zack’s only heard Kunsel’s tone so clipped once before. Sets him on edge and gets his heart racing. He falls quickly into his SOLDIER mood, eyes the door, and starts for Lazard. Takes him by the arm and leads him toward the back exit.

“What’s going on?” Zack asks, a flicker of worry in the back of his mind. Cloud’s out in the hallway where the gunfire is getting closer too.

But...he can take of himself and Reno and Rude are with him.

“Heidegger, he’s turned on us,” Kunsel huffs, his navy eyes are wild, adrenaline-filled and his normally neat wolf’s tail is falling out in whisps, “come on, got to keep you safe Director, I think Heidegger is out for you.” 

Zack’s having a hard time believing this. Heidegger is cruel and quick to anger, it makes him stupid and he doesn’t have the patience to pull something like this off. 

“You think Hojo is helping him?” Zack asks, just as the thought pops into his mind. 

If Lazard is trying to keep Hojo in his place. Zack wouldn't put it past him. He’s deranged and lately, has seemed more desperate and malicious. More than normal, more power-hungry even. There’s no other answer, with the funds Heidegger is transferring to Hojo, they must be working together. 

But then...is President Shinra as well? He’s notorious for favoring the brutal among his senior staff. Lazard has hard enough time butting heads with him. Zack’s pretty sure if it wasn’t for him, Hojo would be doing worse things to the SOLDIERs he’s spitting out.

Cissnei has always said, it’s dangerous to be so separate from the company. SOLDIER has become too adjacent. 

Too much freedom. 

“I suspected,” Lazard says, “ordered the lockdown in case Hojo tried to move in some troops.”

“Think it’s a little late,” Kunsel says, waving them both into the stairwell. 

The gunfire echoes up the concrete and the emptiness, sets Zack’s teeth-gritting. If Heidegger is attacking, they can’t rely on any of the lower level troopers to be on their side.

“Kunsel...your platoon…” It must hurt if they turned on him. Kunsel is so proud of his own.

“Nah, you kidding, I’ve got their loyalty. Nasty shock though, when half the guys in the training area just opened fire.”

Good...that’s good.

“Just watch for the armbands, wild one, Don’t want your rage taking out any of my guys. They're with us.”

Zack nods and draws his buster. They start down the stairs, as quickly as Lazard can go, tense and watchful as they descend. 

***

“Getting real chummy with SOLDIERS, Strife.” Reno’s smirking at him, eyes on his neck like he can see the bruise Zack keeps putting into his skin. He can’t, he’s fully covered and remembered his blazer this time too. Fighting the heat from showing on his face, Cloud rolls his eyes. 

“Well, it’s gotten me answers. Ruled out Lazard,” he’s pretty sure anyway. But Reno is getting under his skin, like always, with that stupid half sneering smirk. 

“Good, lines up with us,” Reno reaches out and taps at Cloud’s cheek, just to irritate him. 

He’s always irritating him, some payback for getting Kunsel’s troops out from under his clutches? He should go another round in the battle simulator, get him to back off a bit. 

Wait, “lines up with you?” No one mentioned he was getting help in his investigation. 

“Yeah, Tseng’s worried about Heidegger, gave us the runaround, surprisingly-”

They all snort at that, everyone knows how dumb Hiedeggger is.

“-but it led us back to SOLDIER.” Reno shrugs, glances past Cloud’s shoulder at a group of troopers passing through to the labs. 

“He’s trying for Lazard,” Rude says, quiet and calm to Reno’s twitchy mannerisms, “we think he’s cut a deal with Hojo, for control of SOLDIER.”

Shit, that’s the answer to the money then. Sharing the funds for security in exchange for an opportunity to take out Lazard? It could work, but Cloud doesn’t see why President Shinra would allow any of this. If he’s aware. Maybe Heidegger has bigger plans than just taking over SOLDIER. Power gets to someone like him, too many wins and his ego becomes dangerous. 

Hojo clearly just wants money for his experiments to keep pushing the boundaries. His mother’s nearly still body and vacant face fill his mind. Hiding something like Nibelhiem, with free reign, the damage Hojo could do. 

Anger seeps into his body, makes him rigid and focused. 

“That’s not happening,” Cloud says, “we just nee-”

All three of their PHS’s beep loudly, lighting up as they pull them from their pockets.

A group message is highlighted, Cissnei’s name bolded.

Cissnei: _Get to Tseng’s office. NOW_. 

And then everything goes dark. 

“Shit,” Reno hisses, “Now, he’s choosing now?” 

Heidegger? Or Tseng? Cloud huffs at Reno and Rude, guess being on the same team doesn’t mean anything for sharing secrets. 

A shout down the hall and then open gunfire spurs them into action. The small group of troopers passing by have shifted their weapons on a few science employees and the one or two guards posted. 

A coup then. Great. He won’t be able to rely on any security details, maybe those in SOLDIER are still loyal to Lazard. It’s too hard to know. 

But first, take out these chums. 

Reno and Rude are right on his tail and the three of them make quick work of the troopers. A flick of his wrist and a bunch of crackling lightning from his materia glove. A few well-placed kicks and Reno’s fast jabs of his mag rods. Rude tosses the last one standing, cracks the far wall with his strength. 

“Well, looks like we’ve got our work cut out for us getting to the boss's office.”

Troopers are all over the SOLDIER floors, it’ll be a chore to fight through them. With this power outage, even harder to tell who's on whose side. Great. 

The emergency lights flicker on, only lighting up the paths to exits, and not giving any real light. At least it means the generators are working, and should kick full power back on within the hour. For now, everything is off, all the alarms, all the….restricted areas. 

Zack’s day pass burns hot in his pocket. He forgot to give it back after taking it from his teeth. He won’t need it though, with the power out. Hojo’s lab is free to walk into, open and tempting, only a few feet from him. 

Zack hasn’t come bursting back through the doors from Lazard’s office. He’s guessing that means Zack’s taken up bodyguard duty for the moment. He should have gone down the emergency exits located in all head senior staff’s offices. 

Good, get far away from the science department. 

“Come on Strife, we can take the back way, less annoying.” Reno waves at him, following after Rude’s jogging form. He’s not looking for him and the dark is a good cover.

His heart thuds.

It’s now or never, he could just take a quick look, see what Hojo is up too. It’s right there, calling out for him. 

“Right behind you,” he calls and then turns the other way and dashes through the large, dark doors into Hojo’s main lab instead.

He just needs to find some evidence, real quick. In his office maybe. Anything more concrete than old data files and sent momos. There will be too much confusion among this mutiny, Cloud doesn’t put it past Hojo. He’ll try to wiggle his way out of backlash if they stop Heidegger.

And they will. He’s too stupid to really get the jump on them, even if he has a small head start. 

His heart races as he rushes down hallways he doesn’t know. Maneuvers around confused scientists and techies. But the groups of employees looking for the emergency exits thin out quickly and Cloud’s fast steps are echoing in silent corridors. His breathing loud and the emptiness crushes in on him. 

Even if the power was on, it would still be dark in the labs. He can tell from the high ceilings and the exposed piping running along walls and the grated floors. Looks like the inside of a reactor. 

Cloud’s got no idea where he is going, but most times, the head of the department has an office overlooking their main sections of the floor levels. He doesn't see why Hojo would defer from that. Following the red light paths help too. They only lead to safe zones in the building, but if he backtracks, might take him right to Hojo’s office. ShinRa values their senior associates more than their low-level workers. A safe path out straight from one of their offices is guaranteed. 

He passes into a large open room, soft, glowing green light brightening the darkened areas.

Mako tanks. The line the walls; shoved anywhere onto the floor they can get. The smell tickles his nose. Minty...smells a little minty. All of the tanks are empty. It’s weird. So many. Cloud bets there are even more, deeper in the labs. Why...why does he need so many.

Is he...does Hojo plan to do here in Midgar, what he did in Nibelheim? With project REUNION? 

He shutters. Tells himself to not get stuck on his mother’s dead-eyed stare. 

The red lights lead him through a few smaller labs, these ones have weird fleshy things floating in the mako tanks. He tries not to get distracted, they are….grotesque and twitch too hard at random times. 

Just off to the side, around and up, the red lights trail up a shadowed staircase and into a smaller room. The far wall is lined with monitors, dwarfs the room in bright, stark light and a massive computer base runs along the floor underneath. Stacks of random datapads and papers are cluttering every surface. A white lab coat hangs on the desk chair, Hojo’s pass tucked into the breast pocket. 

Cloud’s luck must be holding out. With the click of the door behind him, the power shutters and flickers back on. The room lights up and every single screen flashes at him, before all their little red dots change to blue and boot back on from their blank white-nose screen. 

Too many lines of notes blind his vision, Hojo was working on something. The four bottom right screens are video footage. It looks different. Not the same structure as the lab here.

Nibelheim? But, he and Zack didn’t find another laboratory there. Logically, there should be. Deep under the mansion maybe? It’s hard to watch, a few assistants are dragging a limp body onto the screen. Put complacently onto a table and when the hood is pulled back, Cloud recognizes them. The footage is in Nibelheim, live it seems, without a date stamp. One of the teachers, from his childhood, at the only school in his hometown. They strap the man down, inject a weirdly thick liquid into his arm. It’s dark and hard to tell through the camera footage, but looks to have a purple sheen. Almost instantly, the man bucks against the straps. Twitches all over and jerks his neck so hard it looks like he’s almost snapped it. 

A weird bubbling pops all over his skin, like something inside him is trying to get out. His whole body shakes and shakes, getting more violent. And then all at once, he stops, falls still. 

Cloud’s still breathing hard, senses heightened and feeling stressed just watching this. He hopes they haven’t done this to his mother. Hope she’s still sitting in his room. 

He can feel the tension through the screen. The waiting stares of the scientists. It’s small, but Cloud catches it. A twitch in the hand. No one in that room has noticed. They turn from the man with frowns on their faces and put their heads together. It’s a mistake. His eyes fly open, and Cloud can see the change. Glowy... slit. 

Looks like Sephiroth’s eyes. 

It’s horrifying to watch and happens all at once. The man moves so quickly, smoothly, and with strength. Rips off the restraints and strangles one of the assistants, before they get a needle into his arm and he drops to the floor. 

What.

The.

Fuck. 

He hopes this isn’t what Hojo wants to do to Zack. 

Not that Cloud will even let him do anything to him. Zack’s not stepping a foot into this lab ever again. No way. He’s making sure. 

He’s running out of time. With the power back on, Hojo could return any moment. Even if he is part of, whatever coup Heidegger thinks he can pull off. Hojo’s got no interest, Cloud is sure. 

It’s easy to hack his way in. Hojo’s got some impressive firewalls up and his passcodes take him a little longer then he’ll admit to crack, but it’s still easy. Cissnei was always most impressed with his hacking skills. Mentioned more than once he could probably pull off a whole mission from behind a desk. 

If he ever gets one of his own. 

Once he’s in, it’s just finding the specifics he wants. Brings up a search bar, looks up JENOVA into the massive amounts of data stored. 

So much comes up. _Too much_ , years and years of research. More than what he found at Nibelheim. It’s organized too, not as ranting and on the verge of a mental deep end, from the amount he skims. 

Lucky again, there’s stacks of portable hard drives just lying around. Connects and fills it with everything he can. Nearly everything on JENOVA. He can sort it out later. Maybe somewhere in there, a way to help his mother too. With it done, he stands, slips the drive into his pocket, and twists to get out of there. He can take the exit down into the stairwell, get to Tseng’s office in record time. 

Hard to tell, in this creepy ass place, if the fighting is still going on. Cloud didn’t know Hojo’s lab went so deep into the building. It must be a few entire levels. 

He opens the door and everything flickers again. A hissing in the pipes and he’s plunged back into darkness. The computer powers off quickly and silence fills his ears. This time, the emergency lights don’t come on. Great. An actual power outage. He really can’t see shit now. 

Feels out for the stair railing and connects with a softer material meets his hand.

“A Turk? In my laboratory? Can’t have you sneaking off now, learned too much did we?” 

Son of-a-Bit-

A sharp sting in his neck and Cloud’s head feels heavy. 

He stumbles.

More darkness falling in. 

***

The whispering in his ears fades slowly, but the aching in his head lingers, even after it dulls down to almost nothing. His eyes adjust almost immediately, no need for the red path lights. 

Sephiroth sighs, feels this is more than just a company outage. 

A few times, when he was younger and the reactors were getting upgraded, HQ would go dark in the heat of the summer and he, Angeal and Genesis would sneak away from their duties for the day. Hang out on the flight deck in the heat until it cooled in the evening and they watched the sunset together. 

Oddly enough, it always happened right before his lab days. Angeal would stay up with him most of the night, pointing out the few constellations peeking in from all the light pollution. Genesis tried, but he always was more dramatic out of the three of them. A little more selfish. Complained the whole time and then passed out against Sephiroth’s shoulder before midnight.

He misses it. His arrogance. Genesis. Never thought he would. 

“Ge-general, sir. You need to stay here.” One of the lab assistants says with a slight stutter. 

He can hear both of their hearts beating too quickly, the rushing of their blood. Scared. They can’t see him too well in the dark, but he can read their faces easily. The look of orders they don’t want to do.

Keep him here then. In Hojo’s lab. 

Of course. 

He should have known. Hojo is always up to something. 

Sephiroth sighs again. Perhaps, these two are smarter than the desperate need to follow Hojo’s orders.

He steps toward the door and a tight grip on his arm stops him.

Guess not. 

Gunfire fills the hallway and beyond that, his enchanted hearing picks it up throughout the lower level, pretty far down. Much more than a blackout. He wonders if the Turks knew about this.Thinks that they do as he twists the assistant arm hardly and casually tosses him against the wall. The younger man whimpers and slides down slowly, cradling his arm. 

Keep him, here, in this dinky little room. In the labs he can’t stand being in for longer than an hour. He almost laughs. Pathetic, if Hojo thinks he has become so complicit he would just willingly do as the man pleased. 

He’s not even a step out into the dark hallway, people rushing by to get to the exits when a vaguely familiar head full of messy blonde hair whizzes by him. 

Strife, Zack’s little Turk….something. He’d be as mean to say toy, but Zack’s gushy voice and dopey smile fills his head. The poor kid, falling for a Turk. Sephiroth still thinks he’ll get hurt. But if he’s determined to attach himself to Strife, Sephiroth could...try to be nice. 

Try. 

His PHS beeps, muffled a bit from the still whimpering lab assistant. 

Director Lazard: _Emergency alert, CODE: Evac-02. ALL 1ST AND 2ND CLASS SOLDIERS TO LEVEL 25._

Evacuation. The director wouldn’t usually issue it out himself. Seems there should be some more-

-His PHS buzzes again.

Zack Fair: _Seph! Heidegger and Hojo are out for Lazard. Keep safe, meet us in Turk’s office, Internal affairs._

Ah. Yes, of course. Mutiny. The disdain he holds for Heidegger and his lack of...finesse. A shame. So many troopers will be lost to this. He’ll have to be mindful, if any of them get in his way. Kunsel won’t be too pleased if he offs one of his platoon members. 

He’ll head that way immediately then.

But...something pulls at him. Keeps him there in lingering unsureness. 

Strife. 

Zack won’t be happy. If something happens to his Turk agent. 

He sends off a quick text, letting Zack know he’ll be along shortly. That he’s looking after Strife.

Zack Fair: _ >:/ Cloud’s still up there?! I’m coming back up. _

“Hmph.” He grunts into the darkness. Maybe he shouldn’t have informed Zack. Should have just gone after the little blonde himself.

Oops.

Sephiroth: _Probably is fine. No need._

Zack Fair: _PROBABLY?!!!!_

Okay. He’s not really reassuring Zack. Hears Angeal scolding him in his head. ‘Gentle, Seph, you could learn to be more gentle.’ He thought that _was_ gentle. 

...He’s just going to go and get Strife. 

He follows the dark deeper into Hojo’s lab. Once most of the workers are dispersed, it’s easy to pick up Agent Strife’s footsteps, even with him being so far ahead. Almost too faint and Sephiroth has to push past the headache that won’t go away. But he can hear him. 

For never being in the main labs, he’s confident in his turns and doesn’t falter. Sephiroth even has to pick up his pace. 

When he follows him deep into the lab, the lights flicker and all the power comes back on. He doesn’t rely on it though, all that gunfire he can hear in the distance is still growing. It’s distracting enough that Sephiroth doesn’t realize where Strife is going until he hears a door close quietly.

Hojo’s main office, overlooking the labs he spent all his childhood in. He can’t stop the shudder running down his spine and the fading headache he has comes pulsing back. The whispering follows, seems to intensify the off-minty mako smell from the tanks and…

He’s never looked closely at the weird fleshy creatures and fiend bits Hojo has shoved into the tanks. They change so often. But these ones, something is...pulling him to them. Doesn’t even realize he’s walked up to one of the mako tanks until his hand is cold against the glass. The whispering, the almost words. He can just make them out….sounds more put together and...they say…

Puppet? 

Th generates cut, power going off completely. Catches him off guard. His head pulses again, in time with the heart like thumping of the flesh inside the tanks. 

Something, he should be doing but...he can’t seem to pull away. 

He knows this...creature. Feels a call in his veins. It comes with a wave of cold over him as if a pile of snow was dumped over his shoulders. 

Je-

A loud thud cuts through the throbbing in his head. And Hojo’s sneering voice drifts to his sensitive hearing. He’s embarrassed to admit, when he manages to get his legs working right and arrives at Hojo’s office, both he and Agent Strife are not there anymore. 

He’s lost them. Heard the collapse of Strife’s body but didn’t react in time. Because of...that weird fiend. 

It’s _fine._ He can still find him. The labs across the way, smaller and usually where SOLDIERS get their first mako injections. It’ll be the cleanest and the most stocked for Hojo to do whatever he wants to with Strife.

He better hurry. Zack won’t be happy with him if harm falls to the Turk. 

***

Zack can’t fucking believe it. Cloud took the chance, he knows he did. Went into Hojo’s lab, _alone._

Why’s he gotta do everything alone? It’s just another habit, he’ll have to work out of him. Along with wanting all the roughness. The look in his eyes, in the early morning hours, Cloud had been so receptive to gentle treatment. Fought it the whole way though. Zack doesn’t like it. He’ll give him rough, if he really wants it, not because he thinks he deserves it. 

After he beats the shit out of him. Going into Hojo’s lab. What is he thinking? He’s lucky Sephiroth saw him. 

His panic pushes his legs faster, pulls in more oxygen and gets his blood flowing better. Keeps him more grounded from the raging and the bloodlust of slashing through betraying troopers. 

It’s just, he’s so far from the labs, so his panic might be building a little too fast. 

Got down to internal affairs easy enough. He and Kunsel have always fought well and they snuck around to avoid minimal damage to their once loyal foot soldiers. For now, Lazard will be safe with Kunsel in the Turk’s office. 

And there’s a pretty empty trail on the way back up. Not SOLDIER wounds, from the quick glances he gives the fallen bodies. 

More precise and pinpoint bruising. Turks. A few shock lashes, must be Reno and Rude. It’s not Cloud’s lightning.

Stupid. He’s so stupid. 

The generator doesn’t keep the main elevators working, so he’s taking the long haul back up the stairwell. Gives Zack too much time to lose himself in his panic and his anger. Shakes with it by the time he’s almost back up to the SOLDIER floors. 

He can’t lose Cloud, not when he just found him. Took looking into his pretty deep blue eyes to finally get it.

He’s just been coasting by, still numb from the war and his trauma and from Angeal’s ‘accident’. Pretending more often than not that he’s okay, happy when he wasn’t. 

And now Cloud’s gone and actually mended him. 

He’s suddenly angry at Cloud. He can’t do that, can’t take that away from him. When he gives it so willingly. 

From stupidity of all things. 

He could have at least texted him. Hey-going into a creepy-ass lab full of crazy experiments and OH YEAH, the guy trying to overtake SOLDIER.

Zack sighs roughly. Doesn’t feel any better, pretending to blame Cloud for this. No, no. He just has to make sure he’s safe. It’s fine. Sephiroth is going after him. He’s safe. 

He doesn’t need to panic this bad. Cloud can take of himself and Seph knows how much Zack likes him. 

He’d….he’d watch out for Cloud, for him at least. He hopes.

Maybe he should just stop all the thinking and run a little faster up the stairs. 

The power comes back as he bursts through the stairwell door. Lights up the massacre in the SOLDIER lobby. There’s a lot of blood, and a few employees that probably didn’t need to die, but their bodies lay too still with pools of blood under them. He takes not of the dead troopers. None of them have Kunsel’s navy armband on their arms. 

Good. 

He slows, to get around all the blood and the bodies. And darts right at the doorway the moment he’s cleared of them. Only to smack, _hard_ , into an invisible wall. The doorway lighting up a neon-ish red-orange.

‘Access denied’ written across the top.

Fucking-

No. 

His day pass...why is his day pass not working? His chest starts to constrict. Panic blinding him, past his anger and his little grounding he had going. 

He can’t get through, why? He brought his pass with him, it should be fine he had it in his mouth this morning when he was locking hi-

No.

_Cloud._

Cloud never gave him back his day pass. 

“No.”

He can’t contain it anymore. It’s the last crack in his barrier. 

It’s blinding him too much.

He can’t stop shaking.

With a burning need, he has to get in.

“Let me in.” He mumbles, shoulders too tense and he grips his buster with rage trembling hands.

Raises the buster high, takes in as much air as his panic will let him and lets loose all the chaos and the fear and the rage. 

“LET ME IN.”

***

Whatever Hojo stuck him with, it doesn’t keep him out for long. He can blurrily remember Hojo dragging him across the rough floor, which he can already feel his body aching from, and wherever he is now, it’s all coming into focus.

Slow. But the drug in his system is wearing off. It’s...well it’s not bright, it’s still pretty dark, but the hum of a nearby generator is loud and there are a few bright lights on. Casting eerie shadows and off green rays. There are jars of mako, with...bits of fiends and alien-looking flesh inside them. He swears, they move on their own, just a twitchy, shifting knot of flesh. In the far corner, one single mako tank. Filled with a more blue-tinted mako liquid and...looks like a husk from Nibelheim. But it’s overgrown with...something, bubbling flesh and oozing a weird thick purple-ish liquid. 

He stares too long at it. 

Cloud groans. Stupid, he’s so stupid. Just cause the whole fucking building loses power and he thinks no one can see him. He slipped up. 

He better try and get out before Hojo comes back around. His whole body aches and his throat is dry, from the drug? Could be, his eyes ache a little too. Limbs are slow, he’s racing in his head, get a move on, but his body doesn’t want to listen too well. 

Stops about halfway up, his body can’t move anymore. Half his body is strapped down. His left wrist, his weapon hand. And across his torso, a thick leather band laced together. Hojo left his right hand free, stupid he can just reach over and let himself go.

Actually...he can’t. 

“Wha-” he can barely lift his right hand. His arm is...cold, with a weird poking feeling of something being under his skin. 

Takes a few blinks for him to focus right again, on small details. An IV is pushed badly into his skin. Hooked up to a drip, a thin clear liquid he’s got no clue what it is. And a glowing bright green bag next to it. It’s not connected yet and it’s the only relief Cloud feels through his drug-induced confusion.

Mako. 

He jerks his whole body as if it will loosen the straps. No, nope, _fucking no_. He doesn’t want that shit anywhere near him. No thank you, he changed his mind. He doesn’t want to be a SOLDIER anymore. 

It’s strange too, Cloud thinks as he jerks yet again, maybe the restraints are loosening. Strange, that Hojo is just hanging around in his lab still doing experiments. Is he that deranged? That...unaware? 

Or is he sure that Heidegger will have no problem overtaking SOLDIER? 

The door opens to his left and Cloud hisses, pulls up and away this time, he knows these restraints are coming undone. He’s got more room to shift his wrist around. Just a little more-

Wait...it’s not Hojo.

It’s Sephiroth? 

“Ah, there you are,” Sephiroth moves smoothly, always with intent and strength with every step. It’s calming. Makes Cloud feel a false sense of security. 

Sephiroth kindly undoes his wrist first, undoing the strap on his waist with fast working hands. Cloud has never met him, not officially. He’s run into him a few times, been in the same room, but never this close, never spoken to him. His hair falls over him and his eyes glow even brighter than Zack’s. 

What is he doing here? The confusion must show on his face. 

A huff of air, is it supposed to be laughter? “I don’t care to become sliced meat to Zack’s buster. Think he would never let me live if I left you on your own.”

What? Everything is still, slow and blurry. 

Sephiroth’s got him mostly free. Loose enough so he can pull his body and weakly sit up. Getting control of his breathing, Cloud glances up, _way up_ , can’t really believe the tiny smirk on Sephiroth’s face.

He’s notoriously cold and expressionless. Even Zack’s complained about it a few times. But he seems...warm, and almost laughing at Cloud. Like he's a silly little puppy, getting caught by the crazy dangerous head scientist of SOLDIER. 

“T-thanks,” he stutters. Mouth still too dry. 

He only gets a slow nod in acknowledgment. 

Before yet another thing goes wrong.

Sephiroth winces hard, doubles in, and shakes. Cloud’s seen it before. Late in the night, hiding under Sephiroth’s desk. His eyes dilate, till the weirdly cat-like slits are almost round, before he reaches a shaking hand out to stable himself on the bed.

Doesn’t work too well, he falls to his knees and jerks. 

It’s the same movement in the corner of his eye, the husk body...whoever it is. Jerks in time with Sephiroth. The footage Cloud had just watched, that teacher of his, slitted, ethereal eyes just like Sephiroth’s.

….JENOVA? JENOVA eyes? Is that what’s doing it?

The tank in the corner drains and the husk stumbles out. Raspy, wrong inhales and with each shuttering movement, it’s tattered robes fall off more and more. Cloud doesn’t recognize them, must have been male, but...whatever it is now. Too far gone to be human, halfway in between fiend and normal. All the growth’s wiggle over its body and pulse in weird, heartbeat-like rhythms. 

Its eyes….JENOVA slit and the same as Sephiroth’s. 

“Mine…...mine……” it keeps exhaling out, making its way slowly to them. To Sephiroth. 

Who’s not doing any better on the ground. He’s clutching at his head, shaking only getting worse. Muttering something, sounds panicked. Or, as panic as he _can_ sound. 

Cloud can barely move still, shifts enough so his legs are dangling off the bed. And then fucking Hojo walks back in.

“Oh-I should have known you won’t just sit tight, my dear boy.” He knows he’s not talking to him. The look in his eyes as he stares at Sephiroth. 

Creepy. Disturbing, like Sephiroth is just a thing, something he values with desperation. 

He ignores them though, goes right to the husk, and stabs a needle into its neck, with dark purple liquid. The change is instant. One massive hunch down and a scream so horrendous shakes the room. Rips and grows from the husk and all the flesh on its body bubbles and bursts. Something...other comes from the molten flesh. Eyes large and the same as Sephiroth’s. Sea green and glowing. But that’s where the humanesque features stop. A mass of weird put together limbs and a ripping, off-angle mouth, with too many teeth.

A fiend Cloud’s never seen. 

“Well, that’s not what I was expecting.” Hojo mutters, steps back a few steps, “no matter. I’m quite sure, it’ll work on SOLDIER FAIR.” and he turns to leave in a hurry. 

Zack’s name pulls Cloud a bit more from his sluggish state. He can’t let Hojo get away. 

His slow movement draws the fiend’s attention. It shrieks again, twitches and a horrendous burst of ooze drips from its mouth. Whatever it is, it’s still got Sephiroth gasping through pain and Cloud can barely get his materia crackling in time. It leaps for both of them, probably not caring who it gets. 

He’s too slow, barely shielding his face with his materia glove, lightning sparking very weakly. Cloud’s sure that massive set of teeth is going to sink into his entire arm. 

But nothing. He changes a peek, not realizing he’d winced down and closed his eyes. 

Fucking _Zack_. Gritting in rage and heaving chest, stuck his buster right through the fiend-husk. 

“Get away from him,” Zack’s growling, eyes blazing so bright and blue, mako glow kicked up from his anger and adrenaline. 

Cloud shouldn’t think it’s hot, his muscles flexing, veins pumping his blood, and all the raw power in him, radiating off his fit body. Controlled and chaotic all at once. How he can harness the SOLDIER strength in all his movements. 

In one swift motion, Zack drags his buster sword up, slicing the fiend-husk all the way up through its head. Whips it across the room and the splat it makes hitting the wall makes Cloud laugh. Morbidly.

He can’t think right still. Zack...Zack’s so fucking hot like this. So powerful and pretty. He’s got a really pretty face. 

Shit, must be the drug and his sudden lusting for Zack making him loopy. 

“Easy, Zack. Check your Turk, Hojo is mine.” 

Cloud thinks it’s Sephiroth speaking, tight throated, and clipped. From the pain? 

His arm itches, reaches over and rips out the IV, another relief, even if it’s throbbing from the force he yanked it out. Scoots only a bit more to the edge of the medical bed before Zack’s saluting up between his legs and taking his face in his hands. 

Presses a hard, needy kiss against him, off, misses half his lips and there is too much teeth mashing against his dry skin. But Zack’s making desperate, worried noises against him. His hands slipping down from his jaw and roaming all over his body.

It’s not sexual. He’s checking for injuries, ever more desperate with quick movements. Presses in as close as he can, flushing out their bodies together and barely lets Cloud shift his heavy arms up to rest on Zack’s shoulders. 

He’s shaking against Cloud. Rage and adrenaline coming down, leaving him raw and vulnerable. 

“Fuck,” Zack mutters against his lips, headbutts Cloud gently and grasps at his neck again, thumbs along his jawline, “you’re so fucking stupid.”

No bite. He’s mad, probably, can see it small, in the dark parts of his eyes. But it’s mostly worry and relief shining at him. 

“S-sorry,” Cloud can barely respond. Zack’s not letting up on the kissing, or the sad concerned puppy whines. Just mumbles mildly endearing insults at him when he pulls away for air and won’t let up on any of his touches.

From his hands, or his lips, or the hard line of his body against Cloud’s. It’s throwing Cloud off balance, even as the drug Hojo put in him is starting to clear from his head. 

“Can’t fucking believe you,” more tongue in that kiss, “so stupid,” teeth with that one, “I’m gonna fucking kick your ass, Strife.” 

It’s a bit embarrassing, all this attention is pulling a small sting in his eyes and his voice is a bit watery when he speaks against Zack’s lips, “At least...I didn’t steal your day pass this time.”

Oh...wait...maybe he did. It’s poking him in the side from his blazer pocket. He didn’t _mean_ to steal it this time. He just...forgot to give it back. 

It makes Zack laugh though, rests against him and finally seems to lose some of the desperation. Very gently slides his hands over Cloud’s thighs, around to his waist, and encircles him with his arms. Hugs him tightly to him and presses his face down into Cloud’s shoulder. 

Cloud’s not sure how long they stay breathing against each other. But Sephiroth comes wandering back at some point. Looking a bit pale and stern lines on his face. 

“Hojo?” Zack asks, voice going tight and eyes darkening. He doesn’t move from him though, keeps Cloud in his arms and against him. 

Sephiroth huffs, tilts his head slightly, and adverts his eyes with an air of arrogance, “A taste of his own medicine.”

“You killed him?” 

“No, I think the mako will do that eventually.”

A mako tank…

One of the reasons why SOLDIERS don’t make the decisions, impulsiveness. More emotional actions then critical. Hojo is still valuable. Nearly half his lab is a secret and many of the procedures he does for the company are locked up and under key. Killing him off is a mistake. 

They still need to hear from his own lips too, why overthrow SOLDIER with Heidegger. Now...Heidegger will be able to lie, say Hojo bullied him into it. If they catch him in the first place.

Cloud sighs, presses his head into Zack’s shoulder some more. His whole back feels raw and aches all over his body. Sephiroth’s voice starts to fade into just a tone and Cloud lets only Zack’s breathing be the loudest sound in his head. 

He doesn’t remember the walkout of Hojo’s lab. 

Or even through the rest of SOLDIER’s floors. Kind of floats in and out of his haze, warm under Zack’s arm that never leaves his shoulders. Steers him where he needs to move and then. 

He’s back on a medical med. But it’s the nicer, comfy ones in the small hospital wing just off to the side of the Turk offices. A nurse is prodding at him, clicking a light in his eyes and tilting his head around. 

He’s...shirtless. When did that happen? Zack’s hovering nearby and Cloud’s a little weirded out that Sephiroth is leaning against the far wall. Eyes intently watching them. 

“Okay, Agent Strife, look here,” oh right...reflex tests, “here, good. Here.” _okay_ , he’s fine. He can move his eyes no problem. 

The nurse tsks at him, probably for his harsh glare, and moves away. Leaves through the doorway, drawing his attention as more people filter into the medical room. 

Cissnei, who makes a bee-line right to him, and Director Lazard. 

“Why are you so crazy,” Cissnei’s right up in his face, eyes hard and smacking him lightly in the arm, “I thought I said stay away from Hojo.”

Right. But, he needs the information. For his mom...for...whatever the hell is wrong with Sephiroth and what JENOVA is. 

“Uh,” he’s more clear, but he’s drained and when did the power come back on permanently? 

Cissnei’s waving his PHS in his face, “do you even read texts. What about Tseng’s office do you not get?” 

He takes it from her, doesn’t really want to look into her annoyed eyes anymore. Stings, he wants her to be...proud of him? Or at least, pleased. She’s been the only one who believed in him from the start. Took one look at his anger-filled eyes when he was so young and said to him ‘get your ass into Turk enrollment.’ 

She’s not even mad, just annoyed.

He’s got a lot of texts. 

Cissnei: _Tseng needs our help. Get here now, Agent._

Reno: _Yo, Blondie, let’s go. Rufus is going to shoot you._

Damn, even fucking Rude had texted him.

Rude: _Run off did you? Need all of us for this._

Cissnei: _You’ve done something stupid haven’t you?_

He stops at Zacks. He doesn’t need to read them in his panicked voice. 

“All of us for what?” He asks instead. Cissnei frowns, but her attention turns to the two SOLDIERS in the room. Hesitant then, she doesn’t want them to know. Glances between them quickly before eyeing Cloud, clearly telling him to shut up. 

“Not anymore,” A quiet voice says from the doorway, Tseng, “It’s done.” 

If he wasn’t still foggy, he’d feel the confusion in the room intensify to everyone and not just roll around in his own mind. Zack seems to have thrown their agreement to hide their...whatever they are. Slides his hand into Cloud’s on the medical bed and shifts closer to him, side leaning on his leg, tense. Even Sephiroth stands straighter against the wall. 

Tseng shares a look with Lazard, nods and moves from his space, giving him all their attention. Cloud can’t really seem to care, he’s tried and Zack’s body is radiating heat. He rather get lost in that than wait for the coming reprimand he’s going to get. Soon or later. Tseng keeps glancing at him and Cissnei hasn’t lost her annoyed eye twitch. 

“President ShinRa is dead,” Lazard says. He doesn’t seem that upset, in fact, he looks more relaxed than the last time Cloud saw him. 

Only Zack and Sephiroth seem concerned, Cissnei doesn’t even twitch. 

That all of us thing then….Cloud can take a guess. It’s not Heidegger that got to him. No way would he plan that out, too bold for him. He looks for Shinra’s approval, not against him. 

Rufus must have taken the chaos as his chance. 

Everyone knows, years ago, that business with Avalanche in Wutai. Nearly half the Turk’s died and Rufus was banned to Costa Del Sol to ‘think over’ his actions. A plot to kill off his father and take over ShinRa. His apology tricked the President enough then, thinking that wasn’t Rufus’s goal still. 

_If_ that’s what happened. Maybe he’s wrong and Heidegger really is that greedy. 

“How?” Sephiroth’s voice cuts the silence, as soft as it is. 

“An...accident, while we detained Heidegger,” Tseng says just as softly but cold, demanding, daring anyone to question him.

Right, ‘ _an accident_.’ Cloud’s sure he’ll see it in the Turks report records, probably with blame on Heidegger as well. 

Lazard sighs, “Effective immediately under President Rufus Shinra’s orders. The SOLDIER program is to be absorbed under the Turk Initiative.”

What.

“What?!” Zack’s whole body jerks, voice tenser than the muscles in his arms and back.

A tick in Sephiroth’s jaw, Cloud sees it. Annoyed, he agrees with Zack then. Doesn’t like it. 

Lazard doesn’t seem bothered at all, he’s still very relaxed and even shares another knowing look with Tseng. 

Cloud knows then, what it’s like to ‘Turked’. Kept in the dark. Was Rude and Reno as well? Reno had been, annoyed, up on the SOLDIER floor. Had said ‘why now’? 

Maybe not then. He’s the only one? Because he’s new? Do they not trust him? That stings even more. Secrets are fine among them, they usually always come out. But something as big as overthrowing President Shinra. 

Must also be why Tseng has been so absent for the last few days. Sneaking around with Rufus. 

Cissnei touches his knee, brings his gaze to hers. All the anger is gone from her, the annoyance faded. Just her normal gentle eyes. She squeezes his knee a little, an apology? Or reassurance? 

“Don’t worry, Zack,” Lazard says with a hint of laughter, “You’ll still be answering to me. There’s just going to be a few changes. Heidegger has been...taken into custody and Hojo is-”

“-Hojo is dead,” Sephiroth says. 

“You’re sure?” He’s not happy about that. Like Cloud thought, smarter to keep him alive.

Sephiroth shrugs, the slightest shoulder movement, “If not by now, he will be soon.”

Lazard sighs, “Where did you put him?” So exasperated, like talking to a child who is always getting into trouble. 

“A mako tank, somewhere. I don’t remember.”

Okay, Cloud should try to remember this when he’s not fighting a drug in his system. Sephiroth is a bit of a brat. It’s amusing Lazard at least a little. And it seems to ease some of Zack’s tension, that Sephiroth isn’t too concerned with the changes. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Tseng says, “we’ll find him eventually. Once we clean up most of the ground levels in HQ, we can start work on changing the SOLDIER floors, find out what Hojo has been hiding in his lab.” 

Right. And help his mother, Nibelheim. Just because their run around mission of suspicion of SOLDIER is over doesn’t mean there isn’t clean up to do.

“Strife,” Tseng says, makes him jump. Takes him a second to focus on Tseng, “take a day to rest. We’ll need to speak about your Nibelheim report,” he turns to leave, pauses at the door, “good work, try to keep the impulsive decision making to a minimum from now on. I already have Reno for that.” 

A tiny smile from him. So….he’s not in trouble then? 

Zack’s turning into his side, sliding an arm around his waist and pressing his lips against his temple. 

Cloud doesn’t have it in him to care. Even when Lazard’s eyes widen and Cissnei huffs like she can’t believe she guesses right all this time. 

Great, he might be in trouble for this then. At least Tseng has left. 

Cloud melts into Zack’s body anyway. Zones out. A whole day. He’ll worry about everything he missed then. 

***

He’s been given strict instructions to let Cloud rest. As in sleeping. Got the ‘only innocent touches’ look from the nurse and everything. Even Cisseni slapped his arm and hissed at him as they all filed out of the small medical wing.

“Don’t bother him, I need him at his best.”

Like Zack’s just going to maul Cloud the moment they are alone. He’s not that one-track minded. Sees the glaze in Cloud’s eyes and his still too slow movements. 

At least Sephiroth got there in time, stopped Hojo before the mako treatment. Just, whatever drug he used to slow Cloud up. And all the bruising on his back. Looks like Hojo dragged him down a flight of stairs, they will only get darker. 

Zack gets him to his apartment as fast as they can go. They have to take the stairs a few times. Most of the power is back on, but a lot of floor levels are pretty damaged and littered with bodies. Heidegger and really gone overkill. Took out two sectors’ power in the process, which is still not back up. 

Cloud’s barely coherent as they walk through the door. Only moves forward when Zack steers him or gives a gentle nudge. 

He gets him out of his clothes before he completely falls asleep. Tucks him in and sits on the edge of the bed to play with his hair for a little while. Helps him calm down some more. 

Zack’s still kind of mad at him, but he’s guessing stubborn is one of his traits, so he’ll have to learn how to deal with Cloud’s irrational actions. Hopefully, Zack will be there to rush along with him. That way he can keep him safe. Well, safer. That’s just another argument waiting to happen. Stubborn all the way around. 

He leans over and brushes his lips across Cloud’s cheek. Doesn’t even sigh or move, dead to the world. 

That’s fine. Zack needs to go see Angeal anyway. The itch flows in his veins. Didn’t expect to be fighting against an uprising today. He should check on Sephiroth too, but he’s got a feeling he’s in with Angeal. It was both their plans anyway. 

He presses one more kiss into Cloud’s skin and leaves the apartment with a soft click of his front door. Has to take the stairwell again, but he rather not see dead bodies of troopers he probably knows. 

Heidegger. Zack’s honestly surprised he was bold enough to move on SOLDIER. Or that he even thought ahead to team up with Hojo for it. Now, everything is just messed up. No head of security, no science department lead, and if Rufus is serious about meshing SOLDIER and the Turks into one department. 

Well...Zack’s not sure what that means. Maybe not too much of a difference. SOLDIER already works with them sometimes. And Turks do the scouting for their program. 

At least Lazard is safe and still their director. He’ll get to choose the new head of science, probably with Rufus’s approval, but…

Zack doesn’t know Rufus, however, he trusts him more than ShinRa’s previous President. The war had ended so wrong. Badly. It was highly talked about too, that ShinRa hadn’t wanted to end it. President ShinRa had wanted to obliterate Wutai, they nearly had. 

To beat their opponent down so badly, even after they had technically surrendered. 

No. Zack sighs, shakes himself. He can’t go down that road. Psyche Doc told him to try and stay away from war thoughts. He’s just on edge.

Once he checks in on Angeal and speaks to Sephiroth, he’ll feel better. At least he knows Kunsel is just fine. Spoke with him quickly in Internal Affairs. Left him with Cissnei to discuss...well, their new situation maybe. 

Thankfully, the medical ward didn’t get hit too hard. It’s full though, nurses rushing about and groaning employees and troopers on nearly all the beds. Even a few of their 3rd SOLDIERS are tucked in a few beds near the back. 

The noise muffles and as Zack slips into Angeal’s private room, Sephiroth is already there. Raises his head and holds Zack’s gaze. 

“Hey, Seph,” Zack says, more tired then he means too. 

Sephiroth is in the chair he usually sits in, so he hops up on the bottom corner of Angeal’s bed and swings a leg up to fold in and stare at his mentor. 

“Nothing?” he asks Sephiroth. Sees the slight head shake out of the corner of his eye. 

He already feels better. 

“How is Agent Strife?”

Zack laughs, “you can call him Cloud,” Sephiroth makes the smallest ‘but I don’t wanna’ expression, just a tiny tug of his features, “I think he’s sticking around, Seph. I like him a lot.”

“I can see that.”

Besides, under the same program, Zack gets the feeling the Turks are going to be around more. 

A lot more. 

“Whatcha think, about all this?” Zack asks. Sephiroth hadn’t reacted to anything besides the news of President ShinRa’s death. Closed right up immediately. Even Zack couldn’t get a read on him. 

He feels Sephiroth’s stare, trying to figure out his mood.

“SOLDIER has needed a new direction for a while,” he says quietly. 

Right, just drifting around in odd missions since the war. He’s not wrong about it. Zack just...he doesn’t know. Everything’s a mess. 

“The Turks though? I don’t know, man.” 

He’s rewarded for some reason, with a breath of airy laughter, “Being hypocritical then?” Sephiroth accuses him. Cause he’s with a Turk. That’s...different. 

Sort of. 

“What about Rufus?” He’s pretty in with the Turks. Mostly runs them, Tseng certainly deflects to him often. Even Zack has noticed that, without Cissnei complaining about it. 

“What about him? ShinRa has always run its own departments. The President just turns the direction we go in.” 

Except, Rufus likes to be more hands-on. He’s young and driven, with even more of a knack for control than his father. Sephiroth isn’t helping ease his worries about any of this. He’s, well it’s not strange. It’s just like him, to be so nonchalant about it.

What does Sephiroth care about the company? He’s the strongest man in all of Gaia, ShinRa, Rufus, no one could really stop him. No one can control him. 

It’s all the more reason to make sure he’s okay. 

Zack had been rage bent on getting to Cloud. He still saw the painful tension in Sephiroth’s shoulders, when he burst into that exam room. That fiend had a mental hold on him like nothing ever has. 

JENOVA….

Maybe they shouldn’t have finished off Hojo. Who's to say he would really help them. No, Zack gets the feeling, Hojo would just have them running in circles until they made an agreement for his help. 

Probably won’t even be beneficial anyway. 

“You doing okay?” Zack asks, turning to look at him instead of staring at Angeal’s sleeping face.

He’s met with slightly widened eyes. Always surprised when Zack expresses concern for him. He’s gotta get that to change. One of these days. 

“Yes. I am fine,” Sephiroth won’t meet his eyes. Embarrassed? Maybe a little. 

Zack chuckles at him, hopes his smile is kind and not too teasing, “Alright man, we don’t have to talk about it,” even though they should, “Just, don’t worry too much, we’ll find out what’s wrong.” 

What’s wrong with him and with Angeal. 

It’s all in Nibelheim, the answers. Zack can’t help but think it. 

Got to help those people too. 

Maybe it’ll go smoothly now, with Hojo out of the way. 

Cloud will push for it and Tseng’s not heartless. So, maybe Rufus being so close to the Turks isn’t such a bad thing then. Give ShinRa the morality it’s been needing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this fic is def. finishing in 4 chapters. HOWEVER, I think a collection for this AU World shall be made too. Now I just like Turk Cloud and SOLDIER Zack forever!  
> Thanks for reading and sticking around you guys! It's been a hot minute.  
> Also, don't worry. Wrap up, it will happen. All things answered I promise. :) 
> 
> See Ya Turks!  
> PS: I will be updating this fic this week, so still a hold on HOA!

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmm What have I done, started another fic in the middle of my long-ass main one. :(
> 
> See Ya Turks!! ;)


End file.
